The Savior of Asgard
by prettytimemachine
Summary: Thor is soon to be heir to Asgard, but when things get in the way he must prove himself a worthy King. The involvement of the Elves from Alfheim will test Thor in ways he never imagined. Will the company of one elf (who is not was she seems) give him strength or destroy him completely? Thor & OC. Complete.
1. Introduction

Beginning:

The arrival of the King of Alfheim in Asgard was as unexpected as it was rare. It should have been a welcomed visit, considering the turmoil that had occurred between the two kingdoms almost a century ago. It made the Allfather question the elf king's intensions. In the midst of the anticipated arrival Odin Allfather was already battling within himself on the affairs of the future of Asgard and that of his family. His decision to make his first born heir to his throne hung over the weary king like a storm. Thor was the rightful heir to the throne to be sure, but his boldness and brash decision making made the Allfather reconsider his decision.

While sitting in his bedchamber with his wife he contemplated his decision once again. A look of pain and heartache could be seen clearly on his face. Frigga, being married to Odin for eons, recognized the look of anguish across his face. The last time she had seen this same look was during the Asgard/Alfheim war so many years ago. She rose from her lounging chair and very gracefully sat by her husband's side. As she took his hands in hers she asked very softly, not wanting to startle him from his deep thoughts,

"What is it that troubles you my love?"

He turned to look at her, staring deep into her emerald eyes, remembering back to when they were young and in love, everything was so easy then. He looked back to their intertwined hands.

"Do you think our boy is ready for such a task?" he asked her.

Frigga contemplated the question and quickly said, "No great king was ever perfect. A king that makes mistakes and falls before all his people learns the true lesson of ruling a kingdom and its people in time."

Odin thought about her answer and before he could open his mouth to reply, she spoke again. "Don't you remember after your father died and you became king, the war with Alfheim had just begun? And your first command was to invade the opposing realm, and totally obliterate that race." Odin looked ashamed at the memory. Frigga continued, "And you almost did kill that race, along with most of your Asgardian warriors. So many lives were lost. We all remember that time of turmoil and despair, but do you?"

Odin looked at his wife again. A smile made its way to his lips and he took his hand to cup her cheek. She rested her head against his touch, smiling back at him. He almost whispered to her, "I remember a great queen by my side, supporting and guiding me." She touched his hand that was on her cheek and she kissed his palm.

"I also remember you telling me that I was as stubborn as a Belshneip and that a monkey could do my tasks better."

They both chuckled at the memory. Odin took his hand away and stood before his wife. As she looked up at him he looked every part as a king should. His metallic armor covered all the worry the old man had buried inside him. He strode across the lavish bedchamber and paused just before the massive doors to turn to his wife. He held his hand out to beckon her to join him. She stood gracefully, composing herself into the queen of Asgard. As she took her husband's hand she said, as if to reassure her husband's decision, "Thor will make you proud."

A/N: I wrote this story mostly for my sister who is a Thor girl. But I was curious to see what others thought about it. It dosn't really take place before, during, or after Thor. I kind of just created a completely different story with all the main characters and some new ones. So enjoy! Please read and review, I'd love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alleigance

Since the beginning of time, the realm of Asgard has been the model of structure. Its people and the ways by which they live have been run by the old traditions of the founders. The stones that make Asgard home to so many people were laid down by the Allfather's great grandfather. Over the years more stones have been added to expand on the growing race of Asgardians, but no stone has ever been replaced or changed. The Allfather ruled by this tradition, and preferred to keep to the old ways. This made his sons weary and rebellious. To them the old ways are weak; to them the only way for Asgard to keep its strength was progression.

"Why doesn't our father forbid the coming of the king of Alfheim?!"

Thor was sitting in his training armor, glistening in the sunlight after a brawl with his dark haired brother Loki. After hearing the news of the elf king's visit, Thor confronted his father on what plan he had for heading their arrival to Asgard. The allfather had told his first born that they had a truce by which they both swore to, and that he would welcome the king with open arms.

"And you shall treat him with as much respect." the Allfather told Thor very sternly.

"If father would be done with the old ways he could have complete control over Yggdrasil", Thor continued to vent to his brother, who was all but interested, " the Alfheim people deserve what comes to them after that stunt they pulled a century ago. I mean, can you believe trying to overrule the Allfather and Asgard? They're all worthless if you ask me."

Laying on the cool grass basking in the sunlight, the only response Loki could muster up was, "Well I didn't ask you."

"Come on brother, doesn't the gall of these people thinking they can waltz their way into our kingdom, rouse any kind of fire in you?" Thor prodded his brother for a more passionate response.

Loki just lied on his back with his eyes closed and hands folded behind his head. "Loki! Aren't you listening to me?"

"Mmmhmm." Loki shifted his arms.

Thor feeling very annoyed by his brother's lack of interest, strode towards him ready for part two of the fight he had recently lost. Thor grabbed Loki by his chest armor and flung him over his shoulder into the fighting equipment. Loki now disheveled and hair out of place looked up under the rubble of weapons and glared at his brother.

"So you want to lose again do you brother?" Loki sneered.

"What, so you can cast more spells to cover up you lack of strength? I think not," Thor chuckled, "let's leave the winning to the real warriors."

"You'll pay for that Odinson!"

With that Loki sprung across the field where he had defeated Thor first round. Now as he made contact with his golden brother, his fist hit Thor squarely in the jaw sending him against the arena wall. The damage to the wall was greater than that of the Norse god. Thor scrambled to get up dusting himself off and pushing rubble and bricks off of him. Thor raised his hand as a dark cloud swirled over the two of them. To anyone else it looked as if a storm was forming, but Loki knew all too well what Thor was conjuring up.

"Need a little help from your magical hammer?!" Loki laughed out loud conjuring up his own powers.

With his hand still raised, the clouds became even darker and a fierce wind began to turn the arena upside down. Both brothers stood their ground facing each other. A piercing noise was growing from across the way, as it grew louder Thor smiled waiting for the fight to really begin. Mjollnir made its way into Thor's hand; as soon as he held his power he circled it over his head, bending the storm to his will. Lightning and thunder crashed around Loki as a cloud of smoke formed around him and shielded Thor's view from his trickster brother. Thor cleared the storm and advanced towards his brother's location. As soon as the arena was clear and the sun shone on Asgard as abruptly as the storm came, he could see that Loki was nowhere to be found. Thor came closer a little worried now that he had really hurt his younger brother. Thor stood where the lightning had struck and felt a pang in his stomach. Caught off guard Thor was pushed face down into the dirt.

He could hear laughter behind him, "Did you miss me?"

Loki now stood over his brother with a grin on his face. Thor turned over on his back obviously winded from the blow. Thor looked up angrily at his brother and started to roar with laughter. Loki followed soon after and for awhile they both forgot themselves and felt like they were children again. Loki held his hand down to help his brother up; Thor took it gladly and raised himself to eye level with Loki. They both dusted each other off and patted one another on the back.

"You still cheated", Thor smiled at Loki.

"You were the one that conjured your precious Mjollnir, if I'm not mistaken, that qualifies as cheating in hand to hand combat." Loki reveled in outwitting his older brother.

"I had no choice! I know you and your schemes; it would have been an uneven fight." Thor retorted.

They continued to laugh when they heard footsteps coming towards them. They both turned from their jesting to see Lady Sif and the warriors three approaching them hastily.

Volstagg outran the group to reach them first, "What happened?! Are you two at it again?" he asked a little too worriedly.

Thor faced his friends to explain what happened. Hogun, Fandral, and Sif soon joined the gathering.

"You know you aren't very discreet with your sibling rivalries. The whole of Asgard knows when you two are feuding. Everyone else has to bear the unexpected weather." Sif said very knowingly.

"My friends, if you had come sooner you could have bared witness to my brothers defeat." Thor calmed them to show the fight was already over.

"Until the next spout that is, eh Loki?" Fandral looked to Loki for some response.

Fandral always tried to get on Loki's good side. But the dark prince just stood there, seemingly out of place. Loki could never call these warriors his friends. Thor had always been better in that area. Although Thor wished for his brother to be at his side at all times, Loki preferred to be on his own. He especially didn't care for the Lady Sif, Loki knew Thor had courted Sif but couldn't see the connection. The fact that she was on her high horse all the time annoyed him immensely.

"Excuse me." Loki said bitterly as he walked away from them.

As soon as he was out of earshot Sif pulled closer to Thor,"What's with him all the time?"

Thor looked saddened by his brother's indifference to his friends. He wanted more than anything for all of them to be friends and fight together as one force. Thor could not understand how he and his brother could be so different but so close. Since they were children he felt an unbreakable bond between them, Thor always protected his little brother and Loki helped him stay out of trouble. He was his right hand man and always confided in him. Although Loki would never confide in Thor he felt they understood each other. He always knew he wanted Loki right beside him on the throne. The bond had been strained ever since the Allfather decided Thor would be the heir to Asgard. Loki seemed miffed at their father's decision, but later told Thor he thought he would make a great king. Thor couldn't help but catch the underlying resentment in his brother's tone.

"He is jealous Thor will be king, Loki's always wanted the throne." Hogun interrupted Thor's thoughts.

Volstagg responded, "Oh no just a bit of sibling rivalry, that's all it is Hogun." Voltstagg always had a way of turning the negative into a positive. Hogun stood still as a statue, very set in his ways.

"Well I think he's jealous," said Sif looking longingly at Thor, "and why wouldn't he be?"

Thor smiled down at Sif while taking her hand and kissing the top of it softly, sending a jolt down her spine and turning her cheeks bright red. For Thor it was the same, he had always loved Sif but could never break the boundary of friendship, for fear it would spoil the way things were. Fandral, feeling the imposition he and the rest of the warriors felt, cleared his throat breaking the moment between the future king and lady warrior. They both came back to earth forgetting there were others around them.

"Any news of the Alfheim king and his anticipated arrival?" Fandral asked trying to break the awkward silence.

Thor had almost forgotten about the whole situation and became annoyed again at the mention of it.

"My father insists that we are happy to receive our most gracious guest and that I shall be honored by his presence." Thor meant to be sarcastic and it came across to his friends.

"Well I guess we will just have to be on our guard and make the most of it," said Volstagg happily "oh my, think of the feasts and the puddings! It shall be a joyous occasion. Oh yes I am looking forward to his arrival very much!" Hogun looked up at his warrior friend; mouth turned down, shaking his head.

Fandral continued, "I hear he is bringing his daughter with him, the lady Skadi. More likely for protection against being overthrown than for the pleasure having his daughter with him."

"Just what I need, more Alfheims running havok in Asgard, and in my home no less!" Thor bellowed.

"Who knows what purpose he has for this unexpected visit, I couldn't imagine it's to make allies. He already has a truce with the Allfather, I wouldn't push his luck if I were him."

"My father is clouded by the old ways, he thinks the elf king will honor the truce, but I have my doubts. My friends, if it comes to be what I fear, do I have your allegiance? We must protect Asgard from any foes. Especially my fathers as it will indeed come as a shock should anything go a miss. We need to be on our guard as Volstagg said."

Thor put his fist in the middle of the group, "we shall protect our home at whatever cost. Are you with me my friends?"

Sif was the first to lay her hand on top of Thor's, swearing allegiance to him.

"I'm in, as always." She said smiling at Thor.

Hogun was next placing his hand stoically over Sif and Thor's. He merely nodded.

Fandral put his hand in, "You know I will follow wherever you go."

Volstagg looked down, he had no choice. As he put his hand in he said defeated, "Think of all the wasted pudding if this goes wrong."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Coming Storm

Loki was staring at his wall fuming. In the darkened room his thoughts were his companions. He was just as angry as Thor at the Alfheim for inviting themselves to Asgard, but for entirely different reasons. This should have been enough reason not to allow Thor near the thrown. Thor's reaction to the news should have been a good indication to the way he handles these situations. Couldn't the Allfather see that Thor was just a vain boy? He thought angrily to himself, cursing his brother and his father.

"The old man doesn't know what he's doing." He said aloud to himself. "If he only knew what I was capable of."

At that thought Loki grinned to himself, watching the shadows from the flames in the fireplace make shape shifting images on his wall. Oh yes, if he only knew. Loki's thoughts were interrupted by a rapping at the door. Loki composed himself and stood up straight to face the door.

"Come in." he said sternly.

The Allfather crept his way into Loki's bedchamber, almost afraid to intrude. On seeing him in the doorway Loki beckoned him to come in. Odin closed the door behind him and looked at Loki curiously. Odin was always looking at Loki like he was up to no good, he knew his son was mischievous and watched him carefully. Odin has always loved Loki just as much as Thor, but there was something about his youngest son that he didn't fully understand. Even before he had told his biggest secret to his son that he was not of Asgardian blood, and that in fact he was the son of the frost giant Laufey, there was still no real connection Loki felt for his family. It had certainly been a blow to Loki to now know for sure he really didn't belong. Odin and Frigga had decided not to tell Thor of Loki's true parentage for fear of the brotherly bond between them to be severed. This Loki was at least thankful for, it was the one thing the Allfather had done for him.

"Is anything the matter father?" Odin had insisted that Loki call him father.

"No, no my son. I merely wish to speak to you about Thor." Odin replied.

Of course, what else is new? Loki thought to himself. Odin made his way to a suede couch next to the roaring fire. Loki sat across from him in a similar chair.

"What is it?" Loki almost spat it out.

"I wanted to talk to you about Thor and our guest, the king of Alfheim."

"What? Not about your reasoning behind making him heir?" Loki didn't mean to say these words. He didn't want to give himself away.

"No. I'm not talking about that tonight. I want to make something clear with you. Something I think you should know." Odin said almost regrettably.

Loki was intrigued now. He shifted in his seat and moved a little closer to his father. The anticipation was all over his face.

Odin continued, "I know how close you and Thor are, and that you have protected each other one way or another, but I fear with the Alfheim king here, Thor might do something to break the alliance of our truce. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes father, I know all too well of Thor's ways. So why are you telling me something I already know?"

"You bring me to my point. I would like you to look after Thor for me during the duration of the elf king's stay. It would be a great relief for me to know that nothing will go wrong to break the truce and start another war. These are difficult meetings as you know."

"Yes, once again, you plague me with facts that are known to me already. So, you want me to spy on Thor? What? And be his keeper? I don't think so father, I have better things to do with my time."

"Loki, I know I have not been the best father to you, but I tr-trust you."

Odin couldn't seem to get this lie out smooth enough to convince his son. Loki looked at him unsurprised, but he loved the way people tiptoed around him. It made him feel all the more in control. He knew full well no one trusted him, except Thor. This thought brought him back to the arena. Where he and his brother were laughing together, and enjoying being brothers. Loki closed his eyes; he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Alright father, I will look after Thor for you. But I take no responsibilities for what he might do."

Odin stood up satisfied and walked towards his adopted son. As he patted him on the shoulder he said, "Thank you my boy, you don't know how you've put my mind at rest. I will see you tomorrow. Make yourself ready bright and early for the arrival of the Alfheim king and his daughter."

And with that he left Loki with his thoughts once again. Loki sat in that same spot for hours. How could his father ask him to do such a childish thing? To look after Thor and make sure he was keeping up appearances. One thing was for certain, if he was going to look after Thor, he was going to have a lot of fun doing it.

Thor was pacing back and forth in his room, unable to get around the fact that he would have to be civil to a king that was once and to him, still is an enemy of Asgard. In his eyes he was breaking the truce just by stepping foot in Asgard. It was widely known that in the Asgard/Alfheim war the Alfheim king wanted to overthrow Odin, take the land and its people for himself. The king had no idea of the true strength of Odin and his Asgardian warriors. The unprecedented number of fatalities was more daunting on the elf army, as it was small to begin with. The race never fully recovered. So why is this king risking everything left of his realm to come back? What purpose could he have in risking the truce? These were the burning questions that ate at Thor's thoughts. What's more is he couldn't understand why his father, the most powerful god in Yggdrasil was letting this happen. What were his reasoning's? Did he know something but wasn't telling anyone? He couldn't take all the unanswered questions. Thor grabbed his cape and whisked out of his room down the hall. He couldn't think any more while being stuck in a room.

By now the whole palace was retired and its entire people asleep in their rooms. The excitement of the coming events was causing quite a stir in the palace as well as the whole of Asgard. It had been too long since any kind of festivities had taken place. The last celebration they had, Thor had danced with dozens of young maidens, all of which he couldn't remember their names now that he tried to think about it. Except for one. Sif had walked into the throne room dressed in gold; her hair was pulled lazily on top of her head. She had flowers pinned in her hair making her smell of lavender. Thor had never been struck by anyone quite like Sif. Their first dance was not memorable; they both had stumbled over each other, and decided to sit out of dancing for the rest of the night. That was the first time he had felt true love for someone. The memory made him forget his woes for that moment.

As Thor was making his way to the balcony he gazed over Asgard and the surrounding forest. He leaned against a column and stood in awe of his home. Thor was very privileged and probably didn't cover it up as well as he should have. He was always one to make those around him feel that they were unworthy in his presence. As a boy he had expected everything to be given to him and he received it gladly. Not much had changed about him. This was the one thing about Odin's son that made him contemplate his decision to crown him.

It was on Thor's 21st birthday that he was told of his father's decision. Odin had summoned Thor and Loki into the great hall. Walking side by side they strode towards Odin on his thrown, with Frigga by his side. The brothers knew this day would come, the decision however had been clear to both of them. Being the god that he was, Thor was confident that he would be made king. While Loki always knew this, he dreaded the day. They took their helmets off and placed them in front of the Allfather out of respect.

Odin began to speak, "My two sons are equally worthy of ascending the thrown. But only one of you can rule. It pains me deeply that I must make this decision…"

Loki knew too well that it wasn't that hard for him,"...but I have thought long and hard, and consulted with you sweet mother." He looked at Thor and descended from his thrown to meet his son.

"Thor, will you accept the burden and the privilege of becoming the King of Asgard?"

Thor stood now, towering over his father, "I will make you proud father."

Loki looked over at the two of them; jealousy was not in his nature, but he couldn't help feel it at that moment. Thor did not realize how truly privileged he was, especially when it came to family.

Ever since then, Thor and Loki's relationship had seemed strained. Thor had felt guilty about his father's decision, but not enough to give it up. He tried his best to include his younger brother, but Loki seemed indifferent. Thor thought once again about the arrival of the elf king and knew he must prove himself to his father. This will definitely be challenge to overcome, he thought to himself. In that moment he decided he would try to act like a king of Asgard should.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the moon Managarmr when it showed itself from behind the clouds. It was cold out tonight and he could see his breathe coming out sporadically. The surrounding planets could be seen clearly by the light of the moon. The city if Asgard looked as bright as ever. Thor was overcome by a feeling of dread, as if Asgard would never be looked at the same again. The thought chilled him and he decided he had gotten enough fresh air. He walked back into the palace but not before taking one last look at his home of Asgard. When he walked in he was met by Sif, who seemed to be looking for him.

"Making sure your home is safe my King?" she giggled. She loved to tease Thor as she was the only one who got away with it.

"I am not King yet, but I do like the sound of it. Especially coming from you." Thor made his way closer to a blushing Sif.

"A King is not fully a King without a Queen by his side." Sif said, looking up at Thor.

"Well then I guess I will make that my first Kingly duty." Thor's tone was more serious then she was used to and it made her nervous.

He looked down at Sif and she looked away from his gaze feeling quite shy now. Damn him! She thought to herself. He took his hand gently to her chin to raise her gaze to his. He wanted to kiss her more than anything, and he could see she wanted it too. How would they transition from friends to lovers? He was used to taking the things that he wanted, but with Sif, with love, it wasn't that easy. Just as Sif was ready to get on her tiptoes, he lowered his hand and took a step back, not ready to test the theory of being more than friends. He bowed before her, leaving her with her eyes closed.

"Good night Sif." Thor strode away before him before he could be tempted further.

Sif looked grief stricken as she followed with a curtsy. "Good night Thor and good luck tomorrow."

He made his way past her towards his chamber. I will need all the luck I can get, he thought to himself.

As Thor crawled into bed, he thought about the events taking place tomorrow and decided he wasn't going to let it ruin a good night's sleep. But he hadn't anticipated his dreams. The one place no god could escape for refuge was the unconscious state of slumber. Here the mind could do as it will, with only the consequence of the sleeper's memories. He dreamt he was in his father's armor, blood soaked, and carrying the head of a frost giant. He was in the middle of a forest that was all too familiar. The moon Managarmr was shining brightly, this at least he knew was in his realm. He advanced through the forest towards a light that is drawing him nearer. And for whatever reason this light calms him, soothes him. As he advances closer to a clearing he comes across a white shape in the meadow. Flowers are blooming even in the dead of winter. He feels cold now at the realization that he is in danger. He tries to turn but something is holding him back. The white shape is moving now, closer to him, even closer now. They are not that far apart to where he can start to make out a definite shape. A huge bear, no a dog, now he sees it...a white wolf with piercing blue eyes. He feels calm until the head of the frost giant begins to speak; he looks down at the head of his brother Loki. His blue face looks up at him and grins, "I told you I'd look after you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Thor woke up with a start, his chest heaving. Reality was starting to take hold of him as he realized where he was. As he was beginning to wake up, his memory was coming back. First the strange dream, then the encounter with Sif just last night, and then the arrival of Svartalf, king of the dark elves. Thor groaned into his pillow, pulling his sheet over him. This was the day of the great arrival and he was in no mood to deal with traitorous elves today, or any day for that matter.

He could hear the pitter patter of footsteps running back and forth in front of his room. The excitement was evident from all the effort of the palace staff in making the occasion as smooth as possible. Thor lay there in his soft, warm bed not yet ready to face the day. His thoughts were on his strange dream. What struck him first was the wolf, the feeling of serenity once he looked into those blue eyes. His brother's severed head talking to him, reassuring him of his allegiance, or was it control? He couldn't decipher why he dreamt of such things. Then he remembered his father's stories of battle and his encounter with the wolves so many years ago. _That must be the reason for dreaming such odd things_, he thought to himself.

Satisfied for the time being, he rose from bed and didn't even bother to put a shirt on. He walked out of his bedchamber and sauntered towards Loki's room. He knocked once and let himself in, not patient enough to wait for an answer. He found his brother already in the process of being dressed by his servants in his ceremonial armor. Loki looked surprised at Thor.

"You're not even close to being dressed! Didn't someone come to wake you? The king and his daughter will be here any moment. Father is insisting we meet them in the Observatory. Probably so they don't get lost or fall off the Bifrost. Wouldn't that be something?" Loki snickered at his jab at the elves, putting the final touches on his armor. He waved his hand to excuse his servant.

As soon as Thor was confident that they were left alone, he inquired, "Do you remember the story father told us about his dalliance with the wolves?" Thor asked, obviously not concerned by what time it was or that he wasn't as near as ready as his brother was.

"Not really. I assumed they were just overly fantasized tales to keep us interested in father's business. Why do you ask?" Loki couldn't understand why he had brought it up. Looking closer at his brother he could see the worry behind the otherwise confidant façade. "What's wrong Thor?"Loki asked him.

"Loki, I'm not sure. I dreamt of a wolf and I was wearing father's armor and you…well, I can't remember the rest. But the details of the dream alarm me."

Loki thought for a moment and looked questioningly at Thor. "What do you think it means, if anything?"

"I can't explain." Thor was not ready to share his dream, for fear his brother would laugh at him. He especially didn't want to mention his brother's severed head that took form as a frost giant.

"If you're at all concerned about there still being wolves left, it would be impossible, father had all the wolves destroyed after the war with Alfheim. He said they had powers that were dangerous to Asgard and its people. If you ask me, father was just superstitious, but I'm glad they were destroyed. Have you asked him about it?"

Loki was done being made up for the ceremony and made to leave his room. He made his way towards the door passed Thor. Sensing his brother was not at ease; he paused before his doors and looked back at his brother.

"Thor? What's really bothering you?" Loki asked genuinely concerned now.

"I don't know. It was probably the ale playing tricks on me last night." He looked back at Loki and smiled to reassure his brother that he was fine."Don't tell father what I've told you, he already has enough to worry about today."

Loki nodded at his brother and followed him out of his room.

"So what were you doing last night under the pale moonlight? You didn't happen to be in the company of a certain Lady were you?" Loki mock teased his brother, he still wasn't happy that Sif was that certain Lady that caught Thor's attention. Of all the women in Asgard he had to chose the most insufferable of all, Loki cringed.

Thor only glanced over his shoulder, striding to his chambers as he said, "That's none of your business Loki."

Loki could hear that he was grinning. So that's how Sif won her affections over the golden boy. Stealing kisses under the moonlight. Loki almost puked.

Thor entered his own room to prepare himself to meet the king on the Bifrost. Thor didn't like having servants help him with his armor, he liked doing it himself. He took pride in his armor and the way it made him feel. He always wanted to look the part a king should. And today was no exception, especially with these certain visitors, he wanted to show off and intimidate. After putting the final touches of his armor, he heard a knock on his door.

He heard one of their servant's voice calling to him," Sire, your father and brother await you in the hall. Shall I tell them you will be arriving soon?"

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the pressure he would be under for the next few days. Thor took one last look at himself in the mirror and decided he was as ready as he would ever be. "Tell them I will not make them wait."

And with that Thor made his way through the halls, head held high and shoulders square. Every servant and footman bowed before him as he passed. He cut an intimidating shadow on the golden walls. This at least he knew; he had the power of intimidation and he wore it well. This gave him comfort that even when he felt worry, which was rare, he only had to look menacing to make up for it. He met his father and brother in the great hall. They were used to Thor taking his time and didn't bother getting impatient with him anymore. They looked every bit a family in their armor. Odin observed both his sons carefully going over them, and then nodded to them both in approval.

"My sons," he addressed both of them but was mainly talking to Thor, "this is a precarious situation. Please remember you are Princes of the realm. I need you both to act like it."

He wasn't asking them, they both knew it was an order. Both brothers nodded in unison. Odin turned in front of them and looked towards the Bifrost.

"It is time." He said simply before walking out of the palace to their noble steeds that would take them to Heimdal to welcome their guests. A crowd was waiting outside the palace gates awaiting the Odinson family, the cheers could be heard throughout the palace, echoing through the halls. They mounted their horses, along with two extra horses for their guests and galloped their way to the bridge. As they neared the Observatory, Thor could feel his uneasiness rising. He wondered if his father felt the same. If he had, he sure didn't let it show. The ride on the Bifrost felt like it took longer than usual. At least it felt that way to Thor, since he was used to using Mjiolnir to get around. _The sooner this begins the sooner it will end_, Thor thought to himself. He glanced over at Loki who he knew was thinking the same. They reached the Observatory to find Heimdal waiting for them, but his eyes were still ever watchful at the worlds in the vast universe. They dismounted their horses and Odin walked up to Heimdal to embrace him. If Odin trusted anyone, it was Heimdal.

"Heimdal, my friend, how are you?" Odin asked earnestly.

"I am well Allfather. I sense the arrival of your guests is approaching." Heimdal said stoically.

Heimdal had served Odin since the beginning of Odin's reign. The two shared so many stories together. When Thor and Loki were young they would beg their father to retell tales of the old days and his battles. As enthralled as they were with his tales of elves, ogres, fairies and mythical creatures beyond their imagination, they were unsatisfied with the amount of gory details he would leave out. The pair of them would run down the Bifrost to get the full story, in detail, from Heimdal. When Odin had found out, he simply warned Heimdal that he would never get a moments peace now that he had indulged the boys need for the gruesome details. Heimdal did not mind the company.

"Good, good let us go in to greet them shall we?" Odin said with confidence.

Odin didn't wait for an invitation. He made his way past Heimdal into the Observatory. Odin took up a position as best to greet his guests. Heimdal took his position to start the portal. He took out his golden spear and raised it above himself.

After a moment Heimdal bellowed, "It is time my king, they are ready."

"Then let them pass Heimdal. Open the bridge."

Everyone seemed to inhale at the same moment, making the inside of the Observatory seem like it was closing around them. Odin sounded a little out of practice as they hadn't received guests in some time. He felt now in the pit of his stomach a sensation of fear. Thor and Loki looked at each other, both ready for anything that might happen. Heimdal lowered his spear to open the portal. An electrical surge took over the whole observatory illuminating the inside like it was being struck by lightning. The wall around them was spinning faster than the eye could see. A burst of energy came from the point of entry opening the portal to another realm. Within a few seconds a holographic image appeared before them. As the observatory started to power down the image turned into the definite shape of two people. Once Heimdal released his spear, King Svartalf and his daughter Lady Skadi were in full view. Everyone stood still not knowing what to do. Finally Odin made his way towards them with arms open, welcoming them to Asgard.

"King Svartalf, I am pleased that you and your daughter have made it hear unharmed, you are most welcomed." Odin said extending his arm.

"It is I who should be thankful for your generosity. You did not have to accept us into your realm, after all that we ha-" King Svartalf was stopped by Odin's interruption.

"Please, please we will not dwell on the past. You are welcome to Asgard. Please introduce me to your daughter." Odin looked over at the mousy female he had brought with him. This certainly didn't look like a daughter of the elf race. She almost looked human, _so fragile_ Odin though to himself, pitying the poor girl that did not live up to expectations. Odin was surprised but was careful not to show it.

"Oh yes forgive me, this is the Lady Skadi, my only daughter." The King looked almost reluctant to introduce her, as if he could see the look of disappointment on the Allfather's face. Both Thor and Loki noticed, giving each other knowing glances.

The king took his daughter's hand and offered it to Odin to be received. Odin took the Lady Skadi's hand softly and kissed the top of it. Looking up at her he said, "My lady you are most welcome. May I introduce you to my sons?"

She nodded that he could and Odin looked at her father for approval. The king nodded his head, and Odin took the lady Skadi by the arm and led her over to where Thor and Loki were standing, still on their guard.

As Odin and the girl came closer the brothers had a better view of the stranger. It was unmistakable that the Lady Skadi was not as impressive as other elves that they have seen. She looked nothing like her elf father but had a more frail composure about her, almost human like. As she made her way to the son's of Odin she stumbled out of nervousness. Beside the fact that she clearly had two left feet they observed that she had chestnut hair that cascaded around her one shoulder, it was bundled loosely by a red ribbon. She was dressed very plainly in a light blue dress with red trim. Her eyes were the oddest shade of blue that only added to her pale complexion. She bowed before them shyly. She had always heard about the sons of Odin and that they were a powerful duo. But now in their presence she had to admit she was intimidated. As she looked at both of them waiting for a response Odin introduced them.

"Thor, Loki, this is the King Svartalf and his daughter the Lady Skadi. I trust you will make their visit here as pleasant as possible. My lord and lady these are my sons Thor and Loki".

Odin stepped back eyeing his two sons to behave. He left the lady to fend for herself, so Odin could converse with the elf king.

Thor stood in a strong stance, towering over the little elf maiden. It didn't matter that she looked like she could break just from under his stare; he had to make sure they knew their place. And it wasn't here in Asgard. Thor could perceive that Lady Skadi was an odd one for an elf, not at all graceful or confidant as the others of her race. Loki was the first to approach them both, welcoming them. The king looked over both Thor and Loki examining the sons of Odin.

His booming voice broke Thor out of his reverie, "My, my you live up to expectations. You two certainly _are_ sons of Asgard."

Thor realizing he was not going to get anywhere by trying to intimidate the elf king's daughter, stepped forward to the king. "You are very welcome here and we are pleased to receive you."

"Come now," said the king," I know the doubts in your mind of my intentions, but please be assured I come as a friend, wholeheartedly. My only wish is to make allies with Asgard to strengthen our truce."

Odin stepped forward to face the king."I am glad to hear it. Come, let me show you to the palace. I'm sure you are anxious to be shown around."

The king offered his hand to his daughter to lead her out of the Observatory. As she passed, Thor made sure not to watch them as they exited the Observatory. Loki nudged Thor in the shoulder eyeing him.

"Hmm, something odd about that one." Loki said to his brother, motioning to the elf maiden.

"Yes," Thor agreed, "But nothing I can't handle."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Celebrations and Conflicts

Skadi couldn't believe she was really in Asgard. She had always read and heard about the famous realm, and the gods that inhabited it. Looking through story books as a child she always dreamed to see it in real life. Now as she made her way towards the palace, she felt a little twinge of fear. Maybe it would not be as she dreamt it would be? Would she be accepted here? She tried to take it all in, the beauty that is the land of Asgard. She would try and soak it in while it lasted.

As they rode their way into the city, Skadi could see thousands of Asgardians waiting to catch a glimpse of the new arrivals. It looked to her as if a parade was put on. Just for us? She questioned herself and immediately felt her cheeks redden. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. Even the parade was a treat she was not used to seeing, with all its banners, streamers and flowers being thrown their way. The most beautiful shades of gold and pink were cascaded around her. She couldn't help but feel giddy as she raised her hand to catch a white flower that was thrown her way. She lifted it gently to smell it and reveled in the moment. _Oh yes_, she thought happily, _I will enjoy my stay here_.

The whole evening was spent celebrating. It had been too long for the people of Asgard to enjoy themselves. They saw the arrival of the elf King as a joyous occasion. So why was it not the same for Odin, his wife and their two sons? As people danced in the great hall Odin sat on his throne with the elf king overseeing the festivities. He seemed to be putting on a good show for his people. Thor and his friends laughed merrily chatting to themselves. The whole time Sif was longing for a dance. She had been practicing from the first time she danced with Thor. Now she had hoped she could impress him with her moves. Loki stood in the opposite corner with his arms crossed against his chest and a huge frown on his face. He seemed to be cursing to himself. Thor bellowed over everyone in the hall to call to him.

"LOKI! LOKI OVER HERE! COME HERE AND STOP SULKING!" He laughed out loud while spilling his ale. His friends all joined in laughing and drinking.

Loki looked over, embarrassed to have an ogre for a brother. _I'd better do as father told me_, he thought to himself. Especially with Thor in his intoxicated state he couldn't risk leaving him alone. He strode over to the group, but before he could get a word in Thor head locked him in his boulder of an arm.

"Come on Loki, drink some ale have a little fun! This is supposed to be a "joyous" occasion, remember?" Thor emphasized on the joyous part.

"Yes Thor, but I don't remember father giving us permission to embarrass ourselves in front of our guests." Loki wasn't one to care what others thought of him, but of his brother that was another matter.

Thor looked at Loki quite angry now. He leaned closer to Loki's face, their noses almost touching. He tried to talk under his breath but it came out a little louder than he had intended.

"Do you think I care about what those elf filth think of me? They don't deserve to lick my boots let alone dine in our home. So don't tell me that my decorum is less than becoming." Thor slurred and swayed on his feet.

At this point everyone turned in their direction. Odin stood over the crowd to examine what the fuss was about.

Loki looked from under his brow at his drunken brother. "I've never seen you like this brother," he said grinning ", it's not like you, but it fits you well."

The warriors three and lady Sif could see that things had taken a turn for the worst. Fandral intervened trying to separate Thor and Loki's stare down.

"Come now you two, enough of that..." Fandral said cheerily as he reached out his arm for Loki's.

Fandral had made the mistake of trying to push Loki back, away from Thor, as if _he_ was the instigator. Before Fandral knew it, his arm was in Loki's grasp. Loki had turned it until Fandral fell to one knee in pain. Loki panned to look at Fandral menacingly.

"Don't ever lay a hand on me again!" he said through gritted teeth.

The whole hall seemed to silence under the commotion but before anyone could get a good look, Odin was right beside Loki.

"Loki, let him go! This is precisely what I told you I didn't want! Do I have to have someone keep an eye on you too! Get out of my site!"Odin glared at his adopted son.

Thor sobered up at his father's presence. He stepped forward to try and defend his brother, and try to explain it was just a misunderstanding. Loki let go of Fandral and straightened himself out.

"Father, please," Thor said trying to sound lighthearted," it was just in jest, a misunderstanding, really!"

Everyone stood stock still peering at what was happening. Odin realized they had an audience and drew the situation to a close. He looked at Thor then at Loki, disappointed.

"You two better behave yourselves. You know what's at stake. If either of you step out of line, by God you'll make us all pay." Odin said under his breath.

With that Odin returned to look at his guests to reassure them nothing was amiss. Thor seemed to sober up immediately at the threat. The warriors parted leaving Loki and Thor still facing each other. Loki stood there fuming and looking at the ground. Thor could see his brother was not well. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder to compose him, but before he could make contact Loki pushed him aside and he strode past the crowd to make his way to the balcony. Thor stood there, utterly defeated. He hated that he always got his brother in these situations and he was usually always the one to get the heat for it. He looked at the ground contemplating if he should go after him. When he decided he would, he turned around to find two faces waiting for him. It took Thor a few seconds to comprehend who it was, as he was taken from his thoughts so abruptly. It was the king and his daughter, they both bowed before him. Thor didn't know what to say, so he just stood there. He didn't know if they had heard what he said in a drunken rage. The thought embarrassed him and he didn't know why.

The king spoke first, "Thor, would you do me and my daughter the honor of dancing with her?"

Thor looked at Skadi who was obviously frightened and intimidated by the god of thunder. He sensed this and felt guilty for it. _This girl has done nothing to me_, he thought to himself and couldn't help but smile at her reassuringly.

He took her hand tenderly and bowed before her. He raised her hand to his lips, but before making contact he looked up at her and replied, "Nothing would give me more pleasure". He could see that he made her blush and as he walked her into the middle of the hall he could sense her nerves emanating from the small contact between their intertwined hands.

After the elf king had left his daughter occupied with the future King of Asgard, he left the hall to make his way to the balcony, undetected.

Skadi had spent the beginning of the evening as a fly on the wall. She was too scared to make conversation with anyone. She suspected others felt the same about her. Why would anyone want to converse with an enemy of Asgard anyway? She observed from her corner that the people of Asgard were far grander than that of the elves. She was dressed in a pale pink dress, but to her it was the grandest dress she owned, but in comparison to the ladies of Asgard it seemed quite plain. It was the only formal dress she had anyway. She had seen her father speaking with Odin, no doubt trying to kiss his ass. Skadi laughed at her own little musings. That's when she saw her father eyeing her to be more sociable, but when she just stood there her father got up and made his way towards her little corner. _Here we go_, she thought rolling her eyes at what was to come. She was dressed and had made an appearance, what more could he want from her?

"We are guests here and you need to be more sociable. Go over to Thor and his friends and converse with them!" King Svarthalf had nudged his daughter forcefully.

He pointed over to Thor and his gang and she felt her stomach turn. Thor was laughing, obviously drunk, and making a fool out of himself. But no one seemed to care. Maybe this is who he truly was. If that was the case there's no way she was going over there. She wasn't exactly a social butterfly, and couldn't handle the god of thunder hammered. The pun she had made actually made her giggle out loud.

"Why are you always snickering to yourself?!" Her father had asked her annoyed. "Why can you not say what is on your mind aloud, like everyone else?"

"Because then father, I would be like all the other mindless beings who believe what they say has some importance." Skadi was never too brave to stand up to her father. Perhaps she felt safe in another realm, amongst strangers.

King Svarthalf grinned down at his daughter. _Oh shit,_ she thought, _I will pay for that later_.

Her father grabbed her hand and advanced towards Thor, when he noticed something was amiss within the group as Odin had intervened, he stopped to observe. When it seemed to pass, her father advanced her further. Thor was alone now.

Looking up at Thor, she felt as though he would crush her from his gaze alone. How can I dance with him if I can't even look at him? She asked herself, nervous to be anywhere near the prince of Asgard.

She was surprised Thor had agreed to dance with her. She assumed he felt he had to. _What a depressing thought, being dance with out of obligation._

To her surprise, she felt that she danced with Thor wonderfully. She felt in sync with his movements as he held her and twirled her, never breaking rhythm. _He made a perfect dance partner; I wonder if he feels the same? Probably not. He's most likely had his fair share of partners, on the dance floor…and off. Why did I just think that?_

They paced the steps both complementing their sways and movements with each others. Neither of them could think of anything to say so they continued dancing without conversation. After a few more dance moves, Skadi finally got the nerve up to say something. She looked up at him hoping her voice did not crack as she said, "Your home is very beautiful."

He looked down surprised to find the mousy elf had a voice. "Thank you, I'm glad it is to your liking. I'm sure that's why your father went to such lengths to take it for his own." He stated gruffly, not noticing the look of pain that came across her face.

As soon as he looked to her, realizing her silence, he instantly regretted it what he had said. The look of pain and embarrassment that covered Skadi's face tore Thor's ego in two. He stopped dancing in the middle of the crowd as she faltered her steps.

She always resented her father's actions, especially since she took some of the blame. Ever since she was a child she was looked down as her father's only child. Was she never to decide her own path or make her own mistakes to learn by? She already had enough on her shoulders. When she was sixteen her father had told her that it was her responsibility to make sure his thrown was not overruled by anyone else other than someone in the elf blood line. Even after his inevitable death, no one without elf blood could wear the crown. This was when he befell on her a blow that would shatter any hope she had of a happy life.

He would tell her in his most stern voice, "Skadi, it is up to you to hold the bloodline within the elf clan. You will be married to no one other than an elf. And he must be worthy enough to sit upon my throne. I will not have scum defiling where my father's father and I have ruled." He always had a way of making Skadi feel like she wasn't quite sure she was worthy either. She felt that her father was waiting for the day she got married so she could be taken off his hands. Now in the company of great gods she would hope she could feel some connection, some belonging, but she was mistaken.

"My lady, forgive me I did not mean..." Thor tried to explain his brashness.

"I will never escape my father's own persecution for his actions. It seems unfair that they should be mine to bear. I understand your reluctance on having us here. It must pain you to see your father in the position he is in. I can only apologize so much for my father's wrong doings, but the rest is up to him." She almost yelled it out as a release from years of being in a cage, with no one to confide in.

Thor was taken back with her honesty and didn't know quite how to reply. He tried to remember the decorum his father displayed, even to his enemies. He wanted for nothing more than to make his father proud on this particular situation. Seeing as he would be made king, and he longed to be in his father's likeness.

"Please lady Skadi, they are not your burdens to bear. My words escape my consciousness sometimes and I say things without thinking. Please, will you forgive me?"

He didn't know why he had reacted this way; he wasn't one to ask for forgiveness very often. He looked down at her waiting for a reply. She merely smiled and replied, "Thank you for understanding."

They continued to dance again. As they twirled on the dance floor she felt quite at ease in Thor's presence. She had never opened herself up to any one regarding her father, much less a stranger, and a God no less. Enemy or not she had confided in Thor, and felt great relief in doing so. She had forgotten all about her father's whereabouts for the time being.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making Plans

Out on the balcony, in the chilly night air, Loki brooded over the city of Asgard. He didn't recognize this place, it was supposed to be his home, but he felt a complete stranger to it. Always out of place and not belonging, even in his brothers company he couldn't feel a connection to anything. Only to the darkness and the cold did he feel at peace. His solitude was his companion. He went over the events that took place moments ago in the hall. Why couldn't his father see that Thor was the instigator? He should have never agreed to look after his oaf of a brother.

"Damnit!" Loki spat out in frustration, pounding his fist into the column.

Little did he know he was being watched. A low sinister chuckle came out from the darkness behind him. Loki was never easily sneaked up on.

"Who's there?! Show yourself before I make you come out!" He yelled to the darkness, raising his fist with a spell, ready to show no mercy.

He stopped when he saw two feet step out first, still leaving the identity of the laughter hidden. "Please, please, there is no need for that. I was merely enthralled at your little tantrum you were having."

"Who the hell are you?! Come out!" Loki was getting irritated now.

The two feet stepped further towards Loki exposing a smiling face, King Svarthalf.

"I do apologize for not making myself known, but you did seem rather preoccupied I didn't want to interrupt...whatever it was you were doing."

Loki turned around not saying a word. He could hear the elf king move closer until he was right beside him. They stood there for a few moments until Loki broke the silence.

"If you're looking for your precious daughter, I believe she's in there dancing with the golden one."

King Svartalf laughed, "Oh I know, I arranged that little meeting. It seems your brother doesn't take well to the elves being on his homeland, so naturally I thought I could persuade his conflicting thoughts with my daughter's presence. They do look natural together don't you think?"

Loki looked behind him at his brother dancing with the Lady Skadi. He was bellowing with laughter, and she was glowing. They both looked too happy for Loki's taste. He turned around in disgust.

"What? Not very fond of dancing are we?" King Svartalf was prodding Loki for a response.

Loki looked at the king and finally asked the burning question that was on everyone's mind.

"So, why are you here? Really? Do you really think we're such fools to believe that you had no other motive for coming here besides the truce?"

King Svartalf laughed through his teeth, _this one was smart_. He liked where this was going.

"I am actually quite surprised how the tables have turned in my favor. I managed to outwit your father and your golden brother, as you put it. I do find myself at an advantage in you however."

Loki was intrigued but he made sure not to show it. He leaned against the balcony with his back towards Asgard.

He said as uninterested as possible, "Really? How So? Do you expect me to take your side in some sort of revenge against my family? What? Just because you see a little spat between me and my brother you automatically assume that I would defy them? For you?" Loki said it as distastefully as he could muster. He stood there with a smile on his face.

"Well...yes."

The absolution of his answer froze Loki. He was serious. The elf King wanted Loki's help to overthrow his own flesh and...Wait a minute, but they weren't. Loki was not of Asgardian blood. He never felt a bond with anyone in his family. Except for Thor. But even Loki couldn't understand the Allfather's reasoning to put Thor on the thrown. What a maddening idea putting this golden idiot on the thrown. Asgard would surely crumble at the first sign of a war. Thor would take his first instinct and march into battle without a second thought. So what's the difference? If Loki were to help this elf king, maybe even he had a chance to rule Asgard. _Thor had no chance_, Loki thought to himself.

The elf King interrupted his thoughts," I had thought it would take only my daughter and I to outwit the Gods of Asgard, but I count myself lucky to find you have a similar vendetta against your family. Tell me Loki how did the Allfather find you?"

Loki shot upright. How could he have known?

"Oh yes, I know your lineage, I sensed it the first time I saw you. Did you know elves have a kind of sixth sense with these things? Among other powers of course."

"And what other powers might these be?" Loki took a couple steps closer feeling threatened at the mention of power.

"You shall see soon enough." King Svaralf smiled. He turned to walk away, but as he neared the entrance to the hall he stopped and said over his shoulder, "I look forward to speaking with you again Loki."

And with that he was gone from the balcony, leaving Loki in stunned silence. Loki couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He turned back towards the skyline overlooking Asgard. Could he really betray Asgard and his family? He reveled at the thought. A smile crept across his face and he started to laugh at the infinite possibilities he and king Svartalf could accomplish. _Oh yes,_ he thought, _now it's my turn._

A/N: Opinions? Please read and review, I'd love feedback. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Attack

The celebration was a huge success, everyone danced until the sun came up. And even then a few drunken guests were forced to leave. Thor and Skadi had been by each other's side the whole night, much to the disappointment of Sif. When the last of the guests had departed Thor offered to take Skadi back to her chambers. As they walked side by side they relived the night's more memorable moments.

"I cannot believe how much your friend can eat!" Skadi said in uncontrollable laughter.

"Who? Volstagg? That's nothing! I once saw him eat a whole table of puddings just because "they were calling to him"; at least that was his excuse." Thor grinned ear to ear at the memory.

They both laughed in unison, bending over holding there abdomens in uncontrollable laughter. They could hardly walk straight.

"And you my Lady, are a champion at drinking games! Who knew a little pixie could handle so much ale. And against me no less!" Thor sounded surprised at this new rival.

"That is my advantage sir that you would underestimate my abilities." She was egging him on now, fully enjoying this game they were playing.

"Ahh, I have learned my lesson." Thor realized he had not laughed this hard or been this carefree since he learned of his father's news to crown him as king. He looked down, being brought back to reality. Skadi could see the change in him instantly.

"Thor, are you alright?" she asked in genuine concern.

Thor looked at her again and smiled, "Yes my lady, I have just remembered my kingly duties that have befallen upon me. I don't wish to burden you with my woes."

"Well perhaps you could tell me all about what pains you; it might help ease the weight."

"Perhaps tomorrow, my Lady."

"It is tomorrow..."

She looked at him waiting for a response. He looked back at her with an expression that made her stomach do a back flip. She instantly turned red in the cheeks and became shy under his stare. He looked at her not smiling but something in his eyes gave away another emotion. _Could it be...? No, of course not,_ she thought to herself. _Thor could have any woman in the world. He certainly wouldn't go for a plain little thing like me. _She never saw herself as a beauty, but rather someone to talk to. _That's what he wanted, nothing more, someone to confide in. _Thor was inches from her when he stepped forward to take her hand. She stepped back letting her insecurity take over. Thor saw this as a sign that he went too far too soon. Thor let his hand drop realizing he probably crossed a line with Skadi.

_That's never happened before, with any woman in my presence_, the thought surprised him as he never realized how many women he had taken advantage of. The look of disappointment was evident across his face, but he had felt guilty after what he said to Skadi about her father. He stepped back and bowed before her.

"Goodnight my Lady." He said quickly and walked back down the hall.

She stood there watching him disappear behind the corner. She opened the door to her chamber and slammed it roughly behind her_. How could I be so stupid? He is too kind to me and offers his friendship, and I cower like a scared puppy._ But it always had to be that way. Because of who she was, she could never be close to anyone. She could hardly risk it for anyone to be close to her. It was her burden to bear and no one else's. Her father was the only other that knew. She could only hope that nothing went wrong. Not here or now. She prayed to the Gods that she would be left in peace for the time being. But only the moon would tell.

She walked across her chamber feeling a little sleepy from all the dancing she had been doing. She found her night dress left on her bed for her. She changed into her night attire ready to surrender to sleep. Her thoughts were on Thor, how he had danced with her, touched her, made her feel alive. She sat on the edge of her bed looking out towards the slowly rising sun. A sense of hope had filled her as she crawled into bed, letting the sheets wrap around her. As her head lay on the pillow she had a twinge of fear arise in her. _Was it this night that the full moon would rise? Or was it the next evening_? Before she could contemplate her thoughts anymore, she quickly fell asleep.

Thor entered his chamber and took off his armor. He laid every piece of his attire on his couch not caring that they were left in a heap. He walked around his room shirtless and dazed. He couldn't get the night out of his head. He felt ashamed at the way he had acted, first for getting Loki in trouble...again, and then the way he treated Skadi. It was true it wasn't her fault for her father's actions; he shouldn't take it out on her. He continuously paced the floor getting more frustrated. He wasn't in the least bit tired, so he grabbed a shirt and made his way to the city.

He loved walking through the towns, being with the people. He was obviously noticeable, which he couldn't deny he liked the attention, but today was different. He had to get his mind off things and immerse himself in a different setting. As he walked through the crowded streets he watched the people selling their livestock, produce, home goods, and anything else they sold to make their living. He was greeted by almost everyone on the street. He found this not to be how he wanted to find his solitude so he made his way quickly through some back alleys that would lead him towards the outlining forest.

He and Loki used to play in the woods when they were very young. It was one of the few places that Thor reminisced about. They would pretend to fight dragons and goblins, making the kill to protect Asgard. As he walked on the soft soil, leaves crunching beneath his feet he instantly felt relieved. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. The smell of pine and morning dew seeped through his pores. He could hear the birds flying over him and the trees rustling in the wind. He was brought back to a memory of Skadi, while they danced last night.

He was holding her closely, swaying side to side, making small talk. He smiled as he remembered how beautiful she looked in her pink gown. It brought out a brilliant shade of her skin. The soft touch of her skin, which felt warm to the touch, elicited a smile from Thor. He couldn't deny she felt heavenly and he wasn't ashamed to think it. Then he remembered the dream he had two nights ago. He had almost completely forgotten about it. He was once again trying to figure out why he would dream such a thing. He lost track of time and felt very tired walking through the vast forest, and decided he would not fight it. He lay back in the hollow of a tree and quickly fell asleep to the thoughts of Skadi's blue eyes.

Thor woke up startled. He was confused when he couldn't remember where he was. He looked around the darkness but still couldn't remember, and then he heard the birds above him. He slept through the whole day and now it was night. Thor stood up feeling like he had slept in a wrong position with a kink in his back. He lay back trying to remember what woke him up so suddenly. Then he heard it. The screams coming from the town made the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. He immediately ran towards where he heard the commotion.

When he reached the towns he could see everyone was in a panic. People were running in different directions, grabbing their children, and calling for loved ones. He heard more screams coming from down the street. He made his way through the crowd only to find a massacre. In the middle of the square there were bodies lying here and there, in total shambles. Blood was everywhere. Thor could smell the iron in the air. He covered his face to keep from gagging. That's when he saw it.

The white figure that flashed in front of him was almost too fast to see. It made its way through the square towards some back alleys. People were running in Thor's direction away from the threat. Thor followed it as best he could, trying to stay on its heels, but not getting too close. As he followed it he realized he was in a dark part of an alley and couldn't see very well. As he ran through towards the light he discovered more bodies. They were mutilated and bloody, the only way he knew they were people was from the shredded clothing and clumps of hair.

He caught sight if the figure again. It was definitely making its way towards the forest. He knew he had to reach it before it could escape. He ran as fast as he could, dodging people, alive and dead. He came to the darkened forest again, but saw nothing. He tried not to breathe too hard, to let his senses guide him. He realized he was without Mjoilnir.

He grunted angrily to himself, "I will not let this beast outsmart me."

Then he heard it behind him. A deep low growl. He didn't have to turn to know that it was behind him. He could smell the blood and rotted flesh on its breath. He turned slowly to be met by two blue eyes glaring at him. With teeth gleaming, the wolf growled at Thor. They stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Thor became frustrated and decided he would end this.

"Come on what are you waiting for?!"

He yelled ferociously towards the wolf, but it had no effect. It came closer to him unafraid. Thor was ready for what would certainly come next. As the wolf started to leap at Thor, it was pushed back by an unseen force. The wolf whined and ran through the dark part of the forest and out of Thor's sight. Thor was relieved but turned around to see who aided him. Loki was running towards him, hands drawn into a green sphere of mist. He quickly disintegrated the ball into thin air, making his way towards his brother.

"Loki! Thank God. You saw it didn't you? The wolf?" Thor almost squeezed the life out his brother with a vice like hug. "Thank God you were here! But how did you find me?"

"I figured you'd be running after the beast so I followed it as best as I could. But, it was a wolf, how is this possible?"

"Where is father? He must know." Thor was frantic and started to walk towards the city again.

"He knows, Thor. As soon as we heard the commotion we came to stop it. Luckily I found you before that wolf had time to sample you."

Loki smirked in spite of himself, but Thor found no pleasure in it. He glared at his brother and went to find his father.

Odin was in the middle of the square, confounded at the gruesome sight. People were crying at the loss of their loved ones and they were demanding an explanation as to what had happened. Odin tried to console them as best he could but made his way quickly out of the square. As he mounted his horse he caught sight of his two sons running towards him. He felt a sigh of relief to see them safe. Before Thor could get a word out, Odin told his sons to meet him immediately in the palace. Odin rode off eager to get away from the massacre, leaving his two sons looking questioningly at each other.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Task

Thor and Loki had walked towards the palace in silence, both wondering what had just happened. Thor couldn't get the images of the bloody bodies out of his head, or the image of the wolf looking straight at him. He couldn't ever remember being so scared in his life. Loki noticed his brother's unusual silence.

"Thor, what happened?" Loki seemed more concerned about the fact that there really was a wolf than his brother almost being mauled by one.

"I don't know," Thor replied defeated, "I can't understand it. How could there be a wolf when father had said he destroyed them all? And why is it now choosing to make itself known?"

"Those are questions we should probably be asking father. I'm just glad I found you before it sunk its teeth into you."

Thor stopped and contemplated what Loki had just said, "So am I brother." He patted Loki's shoulder to show his appreciation.

"What were you doing in the town in the first place?" Loki continued.

"I had to clear my head, set some things straight. I'm sorry Loki, about last night. It was my fault there was a quarrel. I only wish father had se-"

Loki interrupted Thor sounding annoyed, "Forget it! It's done!"

They continued walking in silence until they came to the great hall where their father was waiting.

Odin was sitting on his thrown looking worn and thoughtful. The worry and contemplation was seen clearly on his face in all the lines and wrinkles he had. He was speaking with King Svartalf in low hushed tones. As Thor and Loki made their way closer, both kings stopped to look at them.

"What happened Thor? Tell me everything." Odin almost pleaded with his son to set the record straight.

Thor looked startled to be put on the spot.

"I was sleeping when I heard the screams. When I ran back into the towns I saw the mayhem. Father you wouldn't believe the horror that I saw…" Thor stopped. He remembered that his father had seen such horrors, in the days of the Asgard/Alfheim war. Both kings looked questioningly at Thor for his comment.

"…I saw a wolf father. It was so fast that I couldn't catch up to it. But I followed it into the woods. It was strange, it knew I was following and it lured me alone. If it wasn't for Loki, I don't think I would be standing here."

Thor looked to Loki very grateful for his brother, Loki understood. Odin seemed to contemplate what his son had just told him, ignoring the bravery his youngest son had shown.

"It's impossible, I am sure I had annihilated the whole race of wolves. Impossible." Odin looked grave. Odin was never one to fail at anything. He would not take failure or criticism lightly.

Loki interjected, "Father I saw it with my own eyes, it _was_ a wolf."

King Svartalf looked at Odin and put a consoling hand on his shoulder, "You will not be in this alone. It may be in your favor that I happened to be here."

Something inside Thor twitched. All this started when he arrived. Could he have something to do with it?

Out of rage and confusion Thor confronted the king and asked him straight out, regardless of the truce, "Are you the cause of all this?!"

The king reacted in mock surprise, but before he could say anything Odin defended him, "You forget yourself Thor! What did I tell you?!"

"No father you forget yourself! You know the powers they all started once he came here, why should it be such a shock for an elf king to attack in the form of a wolf? Coincidently in the form of the beast you thought you destroyed. Just like the elves, you thought you had control over them too. But look what happened once you let the two of them on our land!"

Upon saying his last line, he remembered Skadi and what she had confessed to Thor about taking her father's burdens. Was she really innocent? Or did she have a hand in this too? At this point he had to accept that she was still an enemy.

Odin reacted with such a fury that it startled everyone.

"Enough Thor! I have heard enough from your poisonous mouth. I told you how important this was. Are you ready to throw everything I've given to you away over your arrogance? I see now that you are not ready to take on any responsibility. "

Odin seemed to finalize the fact that Thor would not be king after all. In this one moment Odin was sure Thor had proven him wrong about becoming a great king. Thor looked beaten down and felt like a child being scolded.

Loki and king Svartalf stood in silence, but only shared a reassuring smile that no one else could see.

"Father I am only trying to do my best to protect my home."

"I know my son, but you are not ready."

King Svartalf contemplated a thought and decided he would mention it. "King Odin, let your son prove himself to you. Send him on a mission to destroy this beast once and for all."

Loki shot a look at the king, _what was he doing?_

Thor seemed to perk up, anxiously awaiting his answer. He would do anything to prove to his father that he was worthy.

Odin looked at the elf King and contemplated this. It would be valiant and noble on Thor's part if he should accept this and surely prove he could rule Asgard. Although Odin could not reason that his son would have to take the burden after he had failed to keep his home and its people safe. He felt immense grief and regret that he had failed in some part. This reminded him of what Frigga told him.

_Thor will make you proud_, the words echoed in his heart resonating with Odin.

"Thor, would you take this task? Will you venture into the forest and kill this beast once and for all?" Odin asked, unsure if he would put this all on his son.

"I will father, but not without my brother Loki," Loki looked genuinely touched that his brother needed his aid, "and my warrior friends, I could not do this on my own." _Damned fool_, thought Loki.

"Of course my son, you will be given every provision you will need. I'm sorry my two sons will be burdened with a task I could not finish myself. If you prove yourself in this, you shall have my blessing as king."

He stepped down to look at his two sons. He whispered to them, "But take heed, this is no ordinary wolf you find yourself against. Its powers are far greater than you can imagine, even you Loki with your sorcery, and you Thor with your strength. It will test both of you in a way I'm sure you will not be prepared for."

Thor and Loki glanced at each other not really sure what their father was speaking of. Could they really do this? They would have to, for the sake of Asgard.

Odin continued, "We will have to discuss your plan of action, but for now make yourself and your friends ready."

They were dismissed by Odin, and hurried out of the hall to make preparations. They were met by Thor's friends, the warriors three and Lady Sif, waiting outside the doors.

Fandral was the first to bombard them with questions, "What has happened? Is it true so many are dead? Was it really a wolf?"

"Yes my friends," Thor looked at all of them, "I must ask you now to join Loki and myself to venture into the woods to kill it once and for all. It is a mission set by Odin. Will you help us?"

They all nodded their heads in unison. Volstagg interjected, "How soon do we depart? It will be dawn soon."

"As soon as we can be ready. Now go my friends make your own preparations and meet me in the hall at breakfast." They all bowed to him and parted.

Thor looked towards Loki, "Brother, I need you to prepare yourself. Are you confident in your spells? I need you to be as equipped as possible."

"Thor, what do you think I do all day in my chamber? Brush my hair?" Loki said sarcastically.

Thor laughed, "I always wondered how you got it to shine like that."

They both laughed, thankful for the break from the serious situation they were in. Thor left Loki standing there until he was out of view. Once Loki was sure no one could see him, he left to meet King Svartalf.

The king was waiting for him, standing in the library of the palace. Loki had told him to meet here as no one usually used the library anyway. It was a place Loki went to think and practice his spells, out of sight from unwanted attention. The massive bookcases were towering towards the ceiling crammed with old books, documents, and old manuscripts.

"Well that went well, don't you think?" the King was pleased his plan had fallen through so far.

"Yes at first, but what are you thinking letting Thor track down the beast? What if he kills it? Then there goes your chance. Our chance! We will have to think of something else if Thor accomplishes this." Loki was annoyed that he was being left out of the decision making.

"Not if the beast gets to him first. Then we won't have to worry about your idiot brother. Just make sure that he doesn't get too close to killing it." He smiled at Loki, thinking how wonderfully this was turning out. Quite better than he expected.

"You know, if you weren't an elf, I think I could like you. As an ally of course." Loki wasn't one to keep friends even if they were as skilled at scheming as he was.

"I was thinking the same thing, Asgardian."

Thor was getting supplies together, not really sure of what to bring. This would be his first mission as a warrior of Asgard, and he couldn't help feel nervous. He regretted lashing out at the elf king, but was grateful for him to propose this task in his favor. He thought about Skadi. _Was she still sleeping?_ He had the nagging sensation that she had a part in this, but couldn't fully believe it. He wanted to confront her and ask her himself. He packed some personal things and made his way towards her chamber. What should I say to her? Would she tell me the truth? Is she even aware of what has happened? _Maybe I shouldn't involve her_. As he was nearing her door, Sif turned the corner. His heart sank and he couldn't fathom why.

"Where are you headed? The hall is this way." She pointed behind him, smiling.

"To find you of course," he tried to sound sincere, "are you all packed?"

When they met he turned the direction she was going, away from Skadi's chamber. Sif was talking to him, unaware that his mind was preoccupied. As they turned the corner he looked over his shoulder taking one last look at Skadi's chamber doors.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Awakening

Skadi woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She couldn't quite get her eyes open so she laid there not fighting it. As her senses were wakening she felt a horrible ache all throughout her body. She tried to stretch her limbs but felt a searing pain course through her. She shivered, feeling a cold chill waft over her. She fought the pain in her arm and reached below her to grab the sheets to pull over her. She searched with her hands but met with nothing.

Frustrated, she forced her eyes open and scanned below at her feet. Her vision was blurry as she felt around for the blanket. With her hands searching desperately, and finding nothing, she had a feeling of horror. She felt the damp coldness of soil and grass underneath her touch. Regardless of the pain, she bolted upright with realization. She franticly looked around her to see that she was not in her bed or her chambers.

"No, no not again. Not now!" She cried to herself, still frightened that someone might be near. But there was no one. She was alone.

The trees all around her creaked and rustled from the cold gusts. Terrified that she had no idea where she was, she scanned her body as she was wide awake now. She was naked and covered in a mixture of dirt, leaves, and dried blood. She scanned her body with her hands, feeling confused and cold. She ran her hands through her tangled hair and felt mud caked in it. She could see through the trees the sun had not yet raised. She forced herself to stand and covered her body with her hands still feeling modest. She looked around not knowing where to go. She just stood there not knowing what to do. She was in a completely different realm and had no idea where she was or where to go.

She tried to remember what had happened. Did she hurt anyone? Telling from the blood, she knew that some harm had come of this. Did anyone see her? She had no idea if she was even near the palace. She decided it wasn't going to do her any good to stand there, so she went with her gut and started walking towards the sunrise. She felt like she was wandering for hours and still hadn't come close to any civilization.

"I have to get back soon before anyone notices I'm gone." She muttered to herself. But who would notice? She remembered the banquet and Thor dismissing her. Her father certainly didn't seem concerned about her, only his plan. But she was part of the plan. He had schemed it ever since her birth. Upon the discovery of his only child's "gift" he had known how he would get his revenge on the Asgardians. He would use her for what she was, not love her. Little did the elf king know what he would benefit in spawning an illegitimate child with a shape shifter. It had come as no surprise to him when Skadi's mother told him he would become a father. Besides, he probably had bastards in every corner of the universe.

"You cannot abandon me with this child!" Skadi's mother had pleaded with her father.

"Please, I got my use out of you. What makes you think this child would be any different from my other bastards? What makes _it_ so special?" He sounded rehearsed, as he had probably had this conversation with a number of women before her.

"You will be sorry! You will curse the day this child was conceived, and I will do nothing to stop her!"

She bundled her little baby up in a blanket when she had started to cry. King Svarthalf had dismissed her with a wave of the hand and the guards ushered her out of the room.

It was a few days later, when the king had discovered that the woman he had scorned, was in fact a shape shifter. She had stormed the castle, wreaking havoc as a wolf. Her intention was to seek revenge on her former lover, but he was ready for her. As soon as she reached his chamber the fight was over before it had even begun. She flung at his throat, but before she could wrap her teeth around his neck, he unsheathed his blade. She had no chance against the silver blade that decapitated her. Her wolf head hung over his mantle as a token. Every night he would look over the mounted head and retell how he had "tamed the beast". He searched for his bastard shape shifter, intending to use her as a weapon, a killing machine. When he had found her, crying in her crib, he ordered one of his men to hand her to him. When he looked at the little bundle in his arm, he sneered and cooed at her, "You will be my greatest triumph."

Skadi would later learn that her triumph would be on the battle field. Or her father's battlefield, which was sneaking up on the enemy undetected. She could never please him otherwise. The only time he smiled at her was when she returned home from a kill covered in his enemy's blood. Skadi never knew that it was her mother's head that hung over the mantle where she ate dinner every night. She had always wondered about her mother but as she roamed the forest aimlessly she wondered if it could have been different if she hadn't died. If her mother had shielded her from her father, would the curse of being a shape shifter be able to bare. She hoped that it would have been so. She had faith in the fact that her mother must have loved her. The thought gave her hope.

Her senses were like a livewire; even in human form she had the senses of her inner wolf. She stopped when her hearing focused on a distant sound. She followed it until the noise became clearer. Recognizing the sound as a running creak she ran faster now. When she reached the creak she fell to her knees and drank straight from the running water. It felt like Valhalla, she quenched her thirst until her belly was full. It was then that she realized the house that was directly across from her. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and she could hear voices inside. She saw clothes being hung out to dry on a tree branch. She remembered she was naked and realized she couldn't walk back to the city completely undressed. She hated to resort to theft but there was no other way. She crept along the creek and slowly made her way to the hanging laundry, keeping her eyes and ears open to any movement inside the house. She grabbed a men's night shirt and trousers and threw them on herself. She couldn't be a picky thief.

The door to the hut swung open and a little boy came out. She saw that he had discovered her. She quickly put her finger to her lips, silently asking him to keep a secret. He nodded that he understood, and went on with his chore. Relieved, she ran as fast as she could before she was discovered. The farther she ran, the clearer she could see the city; the sun was just casting its light over the land. Not too long now the servants will be preparing for the morning. She ran like her life depended on it, and it did.

She finally made it to the palace. In order to not be seen she entered through the servants quarters. Thankfully she made it just before the servants were stirring. At each corner she peered around to see if anyone was there. When there wasn't a sign of anyone she made a mad dash to the next corner and repeated this routine until she reached her chamber doors. When she was safe in her room she collapsed on the floor with exhaustion and fear. What damage could she have done this time? Before she could think about the horrors she might have caused, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Terrified, she scrambled out of her stolen clothes and washed herself with the cold water from the previous day's basin. She found her night gown, but it was in shreds. Another knock on the door and she hurried into bed pulling the covers to conceal her naked body.

"Yes?" She tried to sound like she had just woken up, but it came out shaky.

The voice on the other side of the door was muffled, "My Lady, it's a new day. Do you need my assistance to prepare yourself?" It was Hannah, the maid that was assigned to assist Skadi during her stay.

"No Hannah, I've just woken up. I can manage." She didn't know the extent of the damage she had inflicted on her room. She didn't want Hannah to see anything before she could straighten things up.

"Yes my Lady. I don't mean to rush or alarm you…" Skadi's blood ran cold "…but something has happened. Everyone is in an uproar. I would make haste and get down to breakfast." Hannah sounded shook up herself.

Skadi knew already what had happened. She had been the cause. Even though she couldn't remember the details, she was used to waking up to bad news. As soon as she heard Hannah scurry down the hall, she observed the room. The damage was not as she thought, apart from her shredded night gown and a few things scattered on the floor, the damage was fixable. She got out of bed and put on a light, white dress. She braided her hair to the side and tied her red ribbon in it. She took one last look and the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes. She sighed and fixed up her room, she grabbed her tattered nightgown and shoved it under the mattress. She would dispose of it later. She exited her chamber closing the door behind her. She was more scared than ever to face the day.

In the banquet hall, everyone was eating their breakfast, and talking under their breath. Obviously concerned about last night's events, it was all anyone talked about. She saw Odin, Thor, Loki, and her father sitting at the head of a table talking amongst themselves. No one had noticed her arrival; she was used to that, until her father gazed in her direction. She felt a chill down her spine as he smiled at her. _There's the famous smile again_, she said sarcastically to herself. It was the smile that told her that her father was proud. He knew what she had done alright; it was after all, what she was bred for. Odin met with his gaze and saw her too; he stood up and beckoned her to come forth. As she crossed the great hall towards them she could hear the whispers.

"Did you hear? It was a wolf! An actual wolf!"

"I thought the Allfather had destroyed them all?"

"He obviously missed one. Old fool! Now he has all those deaths to answer for."

Skadi cringed_. So do I_, she thought.

When she came to the Allfather's table, she curtsied. Odin extended his hand trying to put on an act of calmness.

"How are you my dear?" He asked as earnestly as he could muster.

"I slept well, thank you." She lied. She looked at Thor, his eyes not meeting hers. He wouldn't even look at her. She was used to that too.

"Skadi, please come sit down." Her father's tone startled her. It wasn't like him to willfully acknowledge her.

She came around the table and sat next to her father. He leaned in close to her until she could feel his hot breathe on her ear.

"You did well, this is only the beginning." He whispered to her menacingly.

A/N: Skadi's secret is out! I tried not to make it too obvious before hand, but there it is. Please read and review, I'd love to hear how this story is doing out there. Thanks for reading! And extra thanks to my 'guest' reviewer, it really gave me a boost when writing, thank you!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Choice

Skadi slid into her seat, terrified to hear what had happened, the whole story. Her father turned from her to resume his conversation with the Allfather. She could hear everyone whispering and gossiping about what had taken place last night. The only conversation she was really interested in was that of Thor's. She concentrated her hearing towards the end of the table where Thor and Loki were seated. She only picked up a few words and put them together to form a terrifying ordeal. Massacre, screams, blood, bodies, but the word that resonated within her and shook her to the core was the one word that defined all of her being. Wolf.

She stared at her plate of food not in the least bit hungry. She should have paid more attention to the cycle of the moon. But it was her father's intention to bring her here at exactly the right time, so she really had no control over it. She cursed herself for being who she was. She didn't want to hurt people, she never did. It was always her father that reassured her that she was doing what was right, for her people. She never felt pride in it. Immense grief flooded through her as she thought of all the people she might have harmed, killed even. _At least Thor was not harmed_, she thought. She reminded herself that he was the reason why she was brought here. She was to destroy the line of Odin, for good.

A movement at the corner of her eye woke her from her trance. The lady Sif walked from her table to Thor. She seemed to float on air, resonating charm and beauty. Sif smiled brilliantly at Thor, and the return of this gesture from Thor only confirmed the doubt Skadi had in her mind. He was completely smitten with Sif, and why wouldn't he be? Skadi thought herself a fool to even dream that Thor would care for her in any way. Skadi knew it wasn't right for her to feel anything for Thor. It was best for him if she kept her distance. Then why did it hurt so badly? She couldn't ignore the feeling lying deep beneath her chest where coldness always held its place.

Odin's voice startled her from her thoughts. He raised his hands to call attention to the room.

"My friends, it grieves me to have to befall some terrible news. Even in the company of our honored guests, the celebrations must be cut short until this threat has been taken care of. My sons Thor and Loki and their friends have valiantly offered their hand in capturing this beast once and for all."

_No! No! Not Thor_! Skadi couldn't help but stand up out of fear for Thor and his friends.

Her father shot her a menacing glance that told her to compose herself. _What was she doing_? King Svarthalf loathed his daughter, especially when she didn't follow orders. She was only supposed to kill the Odin family, _was that too much to ask? _She was giving herself away_. _

Skadi couldn't bear the thought of killing Thor, not now that she met him. Surely Thor, his brother, and his friends would be slaughtered by my own hands if they ventured off. Unless, she took matters in her own hands and defied her father. She started to shake out of nervousness under the table.

Odin continued. "My sons, the warriors three and the lady Sif leave this morning to search for the one we call the oracle." This seemed to shock all those in the room, immediately starting uproar of doubt and disbelief. Skadi couldn't understand what the fuss was about.

A gasp from across the room made everyone turn their heads. Frigga was standing obviously shocked at the news. Skadi wanted so badly to ask what the oracle was, but she could see Odin would soon explain. He calmed everyone with a gesture of his hands to reassure them.

"Please, please everyone, I know it is controversial, this decision, but I am sure that the help of the oracle is the only way to bring this nightmare to an end. I have spoken with my sons and they both agree." Odin seemed confident that this explanation was enough to reassure everyone, but Frigga could not be convinced.

Frigga said with such concern in her eyes that Skadi could not doubt how powerful this oracle must have been. "You would send our sons and their friends to certain death? To that woman that you banished all those years ago? You swore you would never consult her again after what she tried to do."

Frigga was by her husband's side now, pleading with her eyes. "You know she will take the chance again to destroy us all."

Skadi could hear all, and her curiosity almost got the better of her when Thor stood to reassure his mother. "Mother I have no doubt this oracle is very powerful, but there is no other way. She will help us track down this monster and inform us on the best way to destroy it, for good."

Thor tried to put on a strong front for his mother, but Skadi could see right through it. _He is frightened_, Skadi thought to herself. Thor stood proud and strong but on the inside he was still that little boy trying to please his family. Skadi knew what it was like to try and prove yourself to not only your family but for the realm your family was responsible for. He looked over the room to show his strength and confidence. Her heart sank.

"It is with great honor that Loki and I take this task for you father, and for all of Asgard." Thor seemed every bit a king in everyone's eyes.

Odin gripped his eldest son's arm and said in a pained voice, "Then go my son, the sooner you leave the sooner we will be rid of this evil."

Frigga looked distraught as she reached for Thor.

Something in Skadi tightened. The thought of someone thinking she was evil tore at her heart. _Maybe I am, _she thought grimly to herself. _Maybe I deserve a painful death for all the wrong I have done_. Something inside her was fighting these words. How could she be evil if she was never given the chance to prove herself?

She wasn't thinking when she stood up.

She wasn't thinking when she had volunteered to go with them.

She wasn't thinking when she offered her skills as an elf to aid in taking down the beast.

If she was thinking, she would have gone through with her father's plan, against her own conscience. She stood in shock of herself. But she couldn't help feeling pity for the way Frigga had reached out in worry to her son.

Everyone turned to her in amazement, probably more surprised that she could talk. Her father stood in front of her denying her offer her offer to help. She pushed her way towards the Allfather and Frigga pleading with her eyes.

"Please Allfather! It is my wish to assist your sons in their task. I have the skill and the knowledge to protect myself and your warriors."

She looked to Thor for some approval, but saw only a grim face. That would not stop her.

Her father came up behind her, trying to quite his daughter, but with no such luck," Please Odin she is just a girl she cannot…"

Skadi cut him short "What better way to strengthen your truce than to have Asgardian and Alfheim fight again, but side by side."

Thor saw his father contemplating this weird turn of events, not knowing if it was fate or that the girl had more to do with this like he thought. Her offer made him weary and skeptical.

Odin spoke to Skadi, "What powers do you speak of? I had no idea the elves still had power after I," he looked to king Svarthalf, eyeing him in confusion, "after I had stripped your people of their powers."

_Oops_, Skadi realized she just spilled the beans about the elves still retaining their power of foresight. Her father used her power to see if she would succeed in her missions. The drawback of their powers was that they could only foresee their own future.

She looked at Odin willing to explain, "Allfather, please understand it was kept from you to protect what is left of our race. We feared that the knowledge of our foresight would only start another war."

Seeing his father contemplating the girl's plea, Thor intervened talking only to Odin.

"Father, you must see reason. You cannot let this, this girl tag along with warriors. She would only slow us down. They've lied to us once, who's to say they aren't doing so now."

_Ouch_. That one hurt Skadi more than she'd like to admit, but Frigga smiled at Skadi and turned to her husband, "It is a valiant offer, one which I think we should accept and honor."

_What just happened_? Skadi could not believe that Frigga was actually on her side. She could have hugged and kissed Frigga for being so trusting.

Odin looked at his wife then at Thor for a moment. Everyone was waiting anxiously for his reply. All the while Loki and the King of elves were eyeing each plan was quickly falling apart. They were scrambling for some alternative_. Damn her!_ Loki thought, this girl was beginning to give him more trouble than Sif ever did. And Sif looked annoyed, obviously threatened that she would have to fight for Thor's affections even out in the middle of the woods.

Skadi stood stalk still next to Odin. He turned to her and said, "My dear, are you sure you want to take this responsibility? It could mean your life."

_That's more true then you know_, she thought to herself feeling her impending doom by taking on this task. She reasoned with herself that if she accompanied Thor and his troop, that she could explain that she is a shape shifter, without her father being there. Out of her father's presence she would plea that she meant no harm. But looking at Thor now she realized just how hard it would be to convince him. There is no other way, she thought, this is my only chance.

She looked to Thor for some sort of comfort and approval, but only found the god of thunder glaring at her. This made her stand taller. She was not going to back down. For once in her life she was going to do something to prove she was not like her father. Who, she could feel with glaring eyes, breathing down her back. She was ruining his plans and she loved it.

"Yes Allfather, it is my greatest wish to assist you and your family in any way."

Odin looked like he had no choice, it was true this would strengthen allies, but would it come to that in the end? Odin knew he had to try, for the sake of Asgard.

"Then go my lady, ready yourself to depart with the others."

Skadi didn't hesitate to run to her chamber to pack her bag. Thor stood defeated as he watched Skadi exit the hall. He looked to his father, "She will get us killed! What are you thinking of letting her go?"

Loki stood and walked beside Thor, "She will surely impede our journey father, please do not let this happen." Loki looked away from his father to the elf king, looking completely defeated, he sat with his head in his hands. Loki knew his sorrow was not for his daughter, but the ruining of their plans.

Loki suspected that his daughter had more to do with his plan than the elf king led on. He knew a shape shifter when he saw one.

Odin sat down, the burdens of all that was happening were getting heavier on the old man's shoulders. He looked to his sons as he said, "You will need all the help you can get. I cannot deny her what is her right to protect the truce for her people. My only fear is that she will let her duties come before her own safety. I cannot ask you to look after her, but…" Odin glanced at Skadi's father, head with his head in his hands.

Odin couldn't continue, so Frigga seeing her husband's despair said, "Just treat her as one of your own warriors, look after each other. Remember she too has family."

Thor stormed off, obviously irritated that he would have an elf tag along. What nobody else could see, and what only Thor could feel, was his fear that she had other motives for coming along. Thor could feel, somewhere in his chest, a fire blazing. He tried to pass it off as rage, but deep inside he knew his feelings were more than he could understand.

Skadi realized she didn't have much to bring with her anyways. She threw on her burgundy cloak that was lined with grey fur, and put on her boots. She only packed a book, and a heavy blanket. She had no weapons or even knew how to use a weapon. Her weapon, she reminded herself, was the reason this task was appointed, why she was here. She trembled, feeling cold at the thought. She stole one last glance around the room which had served as her bedchamber for a small amount of time. She sighed as she grabbed her bag and hurried down the corridor.

Just a few doors down Loki was conversing with the elf king once again. Trying to figure out what to do with this change of plans.

"What is your daughter doing?! She's ruining everything!" Loki spat out of frustration.

The elf king just stood there with his fist to his chin, trying to rethink the whole thing.

"Are you deaf old man?! Are you liste…" Loki was cut short by the sudden grasp around his throat. The king had him in a choke hold and Loki for once in his life was surprised.

"Don't forget that without me you wouldn't even have had this opportunity." Svarthalf let Loki go, leaving him gasping for air.

Hunched over Loki said hoarsely, "And without me you would not have the gall to go through with this yourself. Or is that why you used your own little daughter to do your dirty work? What? Afraid to get your hands dirty?" Loki smiled although it hurt his throat a little.

"If you had walked a day in my shoes during that bloody war, you would understand the fear that drives me. Don't presume to know anything young prince. And besides, another full moon should happen any night now. It would only be a matter of time before you would have to watch your back." King Svarthalf grinned at the thought of her daughter taking a bite out of the god of mischief.

"Oh yes," replied Loki, "We wouldn't want your precious daughter to eat Jotun flesh now would we? No need to taint her pure form." Loki couldn't wait to get the brat out of the picture. "Why didn't you tell me she was a shape shifter?"

"You sensed it already, didn't you?"

"Yes, but you could have told me. I already don't fully trust you."

"She's not your problem. She will not harm you. Her prey is for someone less useful." The King eyed Loki.

Loki knew he meant Thor. The thought of his brother meeting his demise by the wrath of the elf shape shifter caused him to have mixed feelings. Brushing them aside he said, "Don't you worry, I will be watching her closely," continued Loki, "making sure she doesn't ruin our plans anymore than she already has."

They were both silent for some time, realizing they had no time to waste in thinking of another scheme.

Suddenly it hit Loki. _Of course, why had he not thought of it before?!_ Loki remembered Thor and Skadi dancing together, laughing and obviously enjoying each other's company. He had seen Sif across the way, looking longingly at the golden boy and his new toy.

"I've got it." Loki said triumphantly.

The elf king merely turned to look at him, not expecting to be impressed.

Loki went on, "Your daughter seems to very smitten with my brother, and although he might try and conceal his feelings, I know him well. There is also another lady in our group that would clamor for Thor's undying attention. I think if I play my cards right, I can persuade both parties to play the game. Unknowingly of course. It's all a matter of he said she said, and I think I can easily persuade both ladies of some little white lies. Just to get the rivalry going, if you catch my drift? That is of course, unless your daughter decides to turn feral again. In that case I won't need to get things riled up."

"So you plan to kill two birds with one stone?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Loki was thrilled at the idea of finally getting rid of Sif. And of course this wolf girl had to be taken care of. It was just a matter of how this would affect Thor. He couldn't let that get in his way, so he pushed it aside for when the time came.

"What about the oracle? Surely you don't expect her to help. What will happen when you meet her?" King Svarthalf wasn't too thrilled about an all powerful sorceress getting in the mix of his plan to overrule Asgard.

"Don't worry about her, she's as good as dead. I've researched my books on oracles such as herself and I have a plan that might get rid of her once and for all." Loki smirked.

"A spell? What kind of spell could annihilate an oracle?" The elf King was skeptical bit equally intrigued on such a power.

"Don't worry. I shall save that for the grand finally."

King Svarthalf looked positively pleased. "My, my you are the mischievous one aren't you?"

Loki said immodestly, "You have no idea."

Thor was infuriated at his father's decision. How could he let Skadi come with them, it was too dangerous to let someone they didn't trust to come along. Its one thing to put yourself in danger, but it's quite another to have to worry about your friend's safety at the same time. He was pacing back and forth, and everyone noticed how aggravated he was. Sif took a step towards him to console him.

"Thor," she said, "do not worry yourself we can all take care of ourselves, she is not your responsibility. You said yourself they were not worthy t-"

"That was before!" Thor bellowed.

"Before what?" Volstagg asked earnestly.

Thor realized he was letting insignificant things cloud him. He glanced at Sif who looked at him curiously.

"Nothing…" he replied, "I just want this to be over. Where is my brother?! He should be here!"

Fandral answered, "I presume he his saying his goodbyes to your mother."

_Damn it! Of all the things I could forget_. "Where is my mother, I need to say my goodby-"

"I am here Thor, my darling." Frigga's voice was heard behind Thor.

He turned to see Loki escorting his mother down the steps hand in hand. She glided towards Thor and embraced him closely.

"Oh my dear boy, I can hardly wrap my arms around you anymore." She chuckled into his cheek.

She pulled away from him, and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Do not worry mother, we will all come back safely." Thor reassured her.

Frigga smiled, "Thor, look after that girl. I fear for her." She looked at both Thor and Loki, "and be good boys."

She extended her arm to Loki and embraced her two sons at the same time. After giving both of them a kiss on each cheek, she let them go. She stood by Odin's side looking at her two sons, with an uneasy feeling in her heart.

Skadi ran through the corridors to meet the group she would be embarking with. They were waiting for her at the steps before the gate. She looked for her father but he wasn't there, not like she was surprised. Everyone had mounted their horses and was waiting for her.

As she passed Odin and Frigga she said, "Please tell my father…", but she couldn't think of anything. Was her heart so cold that she couldn't even find the last words to relay to her father? Even after all that he had put her through, she couldn't be like him. Still there was no emotion that could drive her to care for her father, even now.

Odin and Frigga smiled at her, thinking it was probably difficult for her to say goodbye. _If they only knew._

"Don't worry my dear, we will tell him for you." Frigga reassured her. Skadi would have liked to have had a mother like Frigga, looking at her now she realized she was the only mother figure she had been around.

"Thank you." Replied Skadi, turning her horse to follow Thor, Loki, and the warriors.

She took one last look behind her at the palace gleaming in the sunlight. No crowd was formed for their departing, any parades, streamers, or smiling faces to see them off. It didn't last long, this happiness. She looked behind her at the palace and knew she would never return. She knew she was heading to her fate, whatever end that may be.

A/N: I know this story revolves around Thor, but I love writing Loki. It comes naturally writing for the mischievous trickster god. I don't know if that's a good thing…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Oracle

It had only been one day and Skadi couldn't believe how exhausting the journey was. She was too afraid to ask how far the oracle was. The journey led them through the vast forest, over mountains, around lakes, and still there was no stopping or any sign of them being at all close. All day she looked to Thor to see if there was any glimmer or sign of hope from him, but there was nothing. The whole group seemed lost in their own thoughts, not a word was spoken to each other.

She was desperate for some conversation. Her thoughts made her anxious as she thought of what the oracle might know. If she was as powerful as everyone led her to believe, she would know right away about Skadi's secret. Then what? Would they turn on her? Surely they would listen to her, listen to the reason she was forced into this. She also had the cycle of the moon on her mind. Something so far away and serene, but to Skadi it signified a nightmare. She had to concentrate, to keep focused, her eyes ever watchful on that orb in the sky that would turn her into a nightmare.

Skadi looked to Thor, his back turned to her, she could feel her body tremble at the thought of his hammer pounding into her skull. _That's all it would take_, she thought, one blow to her head. She only hoped that he would take mercy on her, that it would be that quick.

Volstagg must have noticed the look of anguish spread over Skadi's face, because he turned his horse next to hers and said, "Is it the horse my lady? Do we need to stop?"

Skadi was grateful for his concern and smiled at the red cheeked warrior, "No, I'm just not used to a journey like this." She lied.

Thor's agitated voice was heard from the front of the group, "Then why pray tell did you volunteer for such a journey when you can't keep up?"

She knew he was trying to annoy her. He was probably going to do everything in his power to make her give up, but she was stubborn. She was not throwing in the towel on this one. She replied as confidently as she could, "Because I have as much pride as you sir, that I would do everything in my power to do what was best for my people, to keep them safe."

Everyone glanced over their shoulders as if to confirm that she was the same meek girl they had thought she was. Her answer seemed to surprise them, but not Thor, he merely snorted with distain and added, "I would have never guessed a daughter of Svarthalf to believe she could have pride in her poor excuse of a race, that which you call 'your people'."

Sif shot Thor a look that seemed to tell him he had gone too far. He looked chastened and said no more. Skadi was grateful for Sif in that moment, even more grateful to the end of that conversation. Silence befell the group again, as no one was in the mood to make light of the situation. Skadi was truly hurt by Thor's words. She decided she would not open herself up to conversation again if she was to be made a fool of.

They traveled through the good part of the night, finally stopping near a lake. Skadi still couldn't believe how truly magical this place could be. As the moon shown itself over the lake, a light flurry of snow started to fall. Hogun had begun to make a fire for the group to retire around for the night. As soon as the fire was made everyone fell asleep around it, still not speaking a word to each other.

Except for Skadi, she sat in front of the fire listening to the forest. She could hear all manner of creatures stirring in the dark forest around them. She was determined to keep this group safe, even if it meant she wouldn't get sleep. She tried to think of how to tell the group that she was a shape shifter and the cause of all the destruction. She had to. It was the only way to end this without anyone dying. Unless they killed her then and there. The idea wasn't a horrible one. If Thor felt that her death was the only way to end this, she had to except it. She thought about the oracle and why she might be so dangerous. There must have been a dreadful spat between the oracle and Allfather. But of what? Her thoughts were interrupted by Loki stirring next to her.

He sat up on his elbow and looked questioningly at Skadi, "Why are you not sleeping? You of all people need to rest."

_You of all people_? She could have right hooked him for that comment. She was getting pretty exhausted that everyone thought so little of her.

"I just have too much on my mind." She said not making eye contact at Thor's younger brother. She realized this was the first time he had acknowledged her existence. She had heard much of the God of Mischief, but not nearly as much as she heard of Thor.

She kept her eyes to the fire, feeling Loki"s gaze on her. She felt uncomfortable being studied by Loki, so she decided to ask him a question that was nagging at her brain since the beginning of their journey.

"Loki, who is the oracle? And why does the Allfather fear her?"

He seemed surprised at her boldness, but simply replied, "Well, wouldn't you fear the one person who wanted nothing more than to destroy your whole race?"

Skadi seemed shocked, "But surely one oracle could not have the power to destroy all of Asgard?"

Loki smiled, "She could if she was the most powerful oracle and had complete sway over the Allfather."

Skadi was confused and Loki could see it all over her face, so he enlightened her, "During the Asgard/Alfheim war my father sought some council from an outside source. One he could trust outside his cabinet. You must remember my father had not been king long and was very much inexperienced. So he found this oracle and asked for her aid."

The Allfather was not yet thirty, very young for a king of Asgard. He had journeyed alone through the Asgardian forest searching for the oracle that some thought was a myth. He traveled for weeks growing tired and losing hope that the oracle even existed. He journeyed until he reached the edge of Asgard, where the oceans and lakes emptied into the vastness of the universe. He had given up his quest as he decided to camp before he journeyed back to Asgard. During the night he was awoken buy the faint sound of singing. He was instantly drawn to the sound. As he stood near the shore, he heard clearly, the voice of a maiden. It was coming from across the sea, from a patch of land perked high in the crashing waves.

He narrowed his vision at the sight to reassure himself he was not going mad, but he followed the voice as if under a spell. He swam through the freezing waters as if being pulled by a force he could not control. As he crawled on the patch of land's shore he could hear plain as day the enchanting voice of a maiden singing to him. The cave hiding at the top was concealed by darkness, except for one flickering light gleaming through. He followed it.

As Odin neared the cave the singing became louder and clearer. Just at the edge of the cave he saw the one candle that lit his way, flickering, before a sitting maiden. With her back facing him, she continued to sing, as if unbeknown at his presence. She had long golden hair that covered almost all of her body; her dress was a sheer pale blue that didn't conceal very much. She kept singing her song as Odin made his way closer to her. He was entranced by her, he could not deny it. He would have had her there in the cave his desire was so strong. He spoke not wanting to frighten her.

"I have come on a great quest looking for the one they call the oracle. Is it you who I seek?" Odin stood only a few steps behind her.

Without turning she said, "I am the one they call the oracle."

She resumed her song much to the dismay of Odin, but he urged her on, "I am a king, _your_ king, and I have traveled far to find you. I sought you out to ask for your help. I know your powers are great, that is why I must implore you to help me."

She continued to sing her song, but in a language Odin could not decipher. He grew agitated.

"Please! I need your help! The Alfheim race declares war on Asgard." He tried to make her see how precarious this was.

She kept singing with her back to him.

Odin grew furious now, "Do you not see how dangerous this could turn out, for all of us?!"

He took a step towards her to pull her around to face him, but as soon as he made contact he froze unable to move. She continued her song, but Odin now could understand the words she was singing. As if the touch could make him hear her inner thoughts, and what he heard terrified him.

_A king sails from the edge, _

_his followers behind him, _

_across the sea, and darkness is steering. _

_There with the Wolf, _

_are all the wrath and fury. _

_With them on the voyage is death. _

_All hail the victorious, _

_the one that is avenged._

The oracle turned to face Odin. He was still frozen where he stood as she moved towards him. He saw she had the face of an old haggard woman. Odin knew he had been tricked and felt ashamed for it.

"You tricked me! I have seen the ways of your powers and I am in need of them no longer. Release me!" Odin stood, still frozen.

She walked close to him, cackling at his plea.

"I wouldn't for the world; it has been so long since I've had…company." She licked her dry lips reaching up to stroke Odin's armored chest.

"Unhand me wench! I am odin, Allfather and I am your King! If you do not release me I sha…" Odin was cut off again by an invisible force.

The old oracle circled him, "Or what? You will command your army to kill a helpless old woman? Tsk tsk, that is no way to treat an Asgardian citizen. My, you sound just like your father."

This last comment confused Odin, but she continued to circle him.

"It was your father that slaughtered my family, my mother was my only relative. _Your_ father took that away from me, all because my mother knew a little magic. He feared her, that bastard. And from that day I swore to avenge her death on his own family. So it is with great pleasure that I find you sleeping across the shore. You have two sons do you not? Little Thor and what is the other one, ahh yes Loki? I'm sure they'd like to visit me."

"You will not speak of my sons! Whatever my father has done to wrong you and your family, you cannot hold me accountable for it."

"Oh but I can, seeing as your family owes me a debt in blood. I will gladly take it from those you love; with a little help from the elves I can achieve this. So I welcome their visit into Asgard with open arms."

She raised her arms to the side and gave a mocking bow to Odin.

She placed a scroll in his hand releasing him of her hold on him.

"A message to your people," She said, "may they fall before you. I release you Odin, for now, but prepare yourself for the coming of the elves. I will enjoy this." She smiled at him, before she twirled around, disappearing into thin air. Leaving Odin alone in the dark cave with the sound of her fading laughter.

He ran from the cave, leaving her laughter echoing in the cave seeping out through the darkness. He swam towards land and mounted his horse. He did not stop upon his horse until he reached the city. It took him only a week to return. He collapsed in the throne room holding tight the message from the oracle to his chest. They had to pry it from his hands. As Frigga attended to her husband, Odin's cabinet member read the message aloud, "Fear the coming darkness, for it will surely arrive and claim your land and your lives."

A spark in the fire released Skadi from her daydream. As Loki was telling the story of the oracle she was completely enthralled by it.

"So you see my father had destroyed the wolf race out of fear that the oracle had predicted another foe against Asgard. Of course your father's army was defeated so my father was not going to risk letting any wolf live in his kingdom." Loki finished his story, but Skadi still had questions.

"Why did your father not destroy the oracle?" Skadi asked.

"Well, because he feared her." Loki said it matter-of-factly.

Skadi couldn't imagine the Allfather fearing anything, but she supposed that a powerful oracle might be the exception. Thinking of the Allfather's story that Loki had just told her, put fear in her like never before. She doubted that the oracle would help them at all or at least keep her secret. After Loki fell back asleep, Skadi could no longer keep her eyes open.

Everything around the group was covered in a layer of white snow, illuminating the forest under the bright moonlight. As she lay on her back she looked up at the now clear sky at all the stars. Even after all she was told and given where she was, all she could think about was Thor. As she drifted off to sleep she had no idea that the god of thunder was wide awake listening to everything.

A/N: The little poem/sing-song is my own. I'm pretty happy with it. Please read and review. I put a link for an image I made for this story on my profile, please take a look.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Change of Heart

Thor awoke next to the burnt out fire. The dew of the morning hung over the forest in a great fog. All his companions were still fast asleep. As he rose on his elbows he stole a glance over at Skadi. He would have thought she was an angelic sleeper, but to his surprise she looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, even in her sleep. After hearing Loki tell the tale of their father to Skadi he wondered if it made her second guess being on this journey. But there she was, still. He was hoping she would change her mind, then he would not have to worry about the girl's motives, but he was secretly glad she was still with them. _That way I can keep an eye on her_, he assured himself.

Throughout the beginning of their journey Thor had successfully concealed his growing fear. He would never show his true feelings in front of his friends or his brother; for fear that it would dampen their spirits. He needed them at their best for what they were about to go up against. Seeing Skadi's own strength had helped Thor on this journey more than he would ever admit to anyone. If a spritely elf could muster the courage to commit to this quest, then surely the Mighty God of Thunder could face it all the same, and with as much strength. He grew tired putting so much thought and concern into it. He stood up trying not to disturb anyone else. He walked over to the still lake to splash water on his face. As bone chilling as the water was, it felt refreshing to him.

He caught his reflection in the glassy water, observing his hard, stoic face. _This is what everyone sees_, he thought to himself. He remembered how he had spoken to Skadi and made her feel like she was not wanted. If she only knew how badly Thor wanted to believe her. He decided to try and make an effort to reassure her that she was needed, for her skills, he reasoned. He continued to disturb the still waters with the splashing of his hands, when he caught sight of something in the water. He only caught it at the corner of his eyes, when he stood up backing away from the water to observe it fully, it was too late.

A slithering tentacle swerved towards his feet, grabbing onto him and knocking him back forcefully. The thud of his head against the muddy shore dazed him. The tentacle dragged him towards the edge of the lake, intending to submerge him fully. Thor grabbed at the ground trying to find something to grab onto. But the melting snow had turned everything slippery. He let out a growl that woke up everyone from their sleep.

At first they were still dazed, until they caught sight of Thor being submerged into the splashing waters. They grabbed their weapons and charged toward the lake, Skadi followed empty handed.

The sight of Thor being submerged into the icy water woke her up enough to be alert and ready to help. She was glad she could keep up with Loki and the warriors. As Thor was being held under water, more tentacles were being wrapped around him. He fought with all his might, while trying to conjure Mjiolnir. As soon as he raised his arm, another slimy limb wrapped around his free arm to constrict him further. Thor mentally cursed the beast for weakening him. _Damn!_ He thought. If he could just get out of this monster's hold and onto land he could conjure his precious hammer. He heard his warrior friends enter the lake as they slashed the beast's tentacles with their weapons trying to release its grip on Thor. He was running out of time as he tried to knock the tentacles off of him with his bare hands. But this beast was strong. He could feel himself drifting from lack of oxygen.

Skadi stood helpless looking on as Thor had not emerged from under water. The warriors three and Sif were trying their best to aid their friend by slashing at the underwater creature. Loki had his hands in front of him, muttering some kind of spell. In his hands a green orb started to form, he was making energy to shoot at the beast, but it was taking too long. Skadi looked to her own hands desperately, trying to think of anything that might help Thor. In a desperate attempt to help the slowly dying Thor, she made a grab at Mjiolnir's handle. She grasped with both hands, pulling on the unmovable weapon. Her hands slipped as she fell back into the mud, letting go of Thor's hammer. Time was ticking and she was losing it.

She was not as proficient in her spells as her fellow elves were. She had never paid much attention to her lessons like she should have. Watching Thor struggle for life, she wished more than ever in this moment that she had just remembered _one_ spell. Damn _it think Skadi_! She pounded her head, _THINK!_ She looked to the lake, the warriors still thrashing at the beast, with no sign of Thor. Loki was still conjuring his spell, which Skadi briefly noted he was taking a bit too long. Desperate she looked around, willing to use anything at her disposal. There was an abundance of tall, thick trees all around them. _Yes!_ She thought. Just as Loki was going to shoot his ball of energy (_finally_) she ran behind him and jerked him backwards.

"Loki! I need you to shoot that at that tree!" As Skadi was giving him orders she was already half way up the tree. He looked at her in disbelief. He spun around in confusion.

"What are you…?" Before he could finish, he saw her climbing to the top of the tree.

"Just do it Loki! At the base, now!" she seemed so determined he had no choice but to aim his orb at the base of the tree she was in, and let it go.

The ball of energy sent splinters everywhere, it shook the whole tree making Skadi almost lose her grip on the branch she clung to. At first nothing happened and Skadi could see the pissed look on Loki's face. But then it started to sway, Skadi held on tight bracing for impact. The tree leaned over the lake right over the creature, exactly where Skadi had positioned. Skadi felt the swoosh of air run violently passed her ears. The impact if the tree on the creature wasn't as loud as she thought it would be. Or maybe her heart was beating too loudly in her ears. The creature let out a terrible moan as its blood came spurting out, darkening the water. As the tree settled and she knew the creature was indisposed she searched for Thor. Scurrying across the trunk, she searched for him. Until she saw a bobbing, motionless body, she jumped into the freezing water grabbing hold of Thor and turned him over on his back. The sight of him did not give her much hope. The weight of him almost plunged her into the water, they both started to sink now. She struggled kicking her feet to try and keep them both above water. She felt she had lost him once again, until helping hands of the warriors three scooped him out of the water.

She felt the weight lift off of her and she kicked for the surface. Skadi barely got a grip on the trunk to push herself up, until Sif's hand came into view, helping her up. Soaking wet, Skadi made it to the edge of the lake. Everyone stood around Thor waiting for a response. At first it seemed hopeless as Skadi looked at his pale face and blue lips. Then his chest started to heave, showing signs of life.

"Come on Thor, pull through" said Fandral worriedly.

The color in Thor's face started to come back as spurts of water came out of his mouth. He turned to his side heaving water from his lungs. He inhaled sharply trying to get air into him. Everyone else seemed to try and do the same out of relief.

Thor looked to the lake, "Is it dead?"

"Yes Thor." Replied Hogun, very relieved that his friend was alive.

Then Thor looked closely at the lake, seeing a very large tree impaling the beast. Very confused he said, "Did I do that?"

Volstagg said almost in laughter, "Hardly, it was the lady Skadi. You should have seen it Thor, the way she acted on pure adrenaline. It was of great courage I tell you!"

It was hardly adrenaline; _it_ _felt more like fear to me_ Skadi thought. She was thrilled to see Thor alive. It was all worth the danger.

Loki looked miffed at the dismissal of his orb that broke the tree in the first place. Seeing this, Skadi added, "It was Loki's spell that broke the tree in the first place. I was just going along for the ride." She smiled.

"But it was your idea." Loki said, secretly thanking her for the credit.

Thor looked to his brother through wet eyelashes and said, "Thank you Loki."

Then he did something no one expected, least of all Skadi. He stood up and walked towards Skadi who was now shivering in the cold dampness. He raised her from the ground gently and taking her hand said, "I now owe you my life, gladly."

"It was really nothing sire, I was just glad to help you and your friends. I said from the beginning I would aid you and your group in any way I could. It was pure luck that I got the tre-" Thor clasped his hand over Skadi's mouth to silence her.

"Please, my lady, you talk too much. Please take my thanks for saving my life and be done with it." With this he bowed to her and kissed her hand. The look from under his brow sent warm shivers all over her body. She bowed in return feeling something she didn't feel very often, _hope._

Thor walked Skadi back to their campsite to get them both warm. Loki could see clearly, everything falling into place. The look of worry on Sif's face as she witnessed Thor attending to Skadi was a sure sign of jealousy. _Oh yes, _he thought_, this was going to work out perfectly_.

For the next couple of weeks, it seemed that Thor and Skadi would be inseparable. They rode next to each other, ate sitting next to each other, and even slept next to each other. They talked like they did at the celebration where they danced all night. Skadi could feel happiness once again, even forgetting why they were on this journey. Thor had treated her like she belonged, which was more than she could have asked for. After days of traveling, they camped for the night in the middle of the forest, completely blocked off from the rest of the world.

That night as they were sitting around the fire, Thor declared he would like to play a game.

"Really Thor? How old are you?" Loki said almost disgusted.

"Oh come on brother, have some fun. It's just to pass the time anyways." Thor said giddy.

Volstagg piped in excitedly, "Oh I've got a game, and it's a good one. I will start by naming ingredients and you will try and guess the dish!"

Everyone burst into laughter, even Loki.

"What? It's not my fault I'm so hungry." Volstagg said disappointed, obviously thinking of food.

After the laughter subsided, Thor looked to Skadi and asked, "My lady, are there any games from your land you wish to play?"

Skadi blushed, "You really want to know sire?"

"Please, for the hundredth time call me Thor." He beamed at her.

"Oh well, I'm afraid there isn't much game playing in my home." She said sadly.

"Surely there is entertainment?" Fandral asked shocked.

"Are there not songs from your land?" Thor asked.

"Yes of course." Skadi seemed to brighten at the thought.

"Can you even sing?" asked Sif, annoyed.

"Well yes, but…" Skadi started to protest, until Thor chimed in.

"Will you sing for me?" Thor asked Skadi. She would have refused at all costs, but she could not deny the look in Thor's eyes. She instantly became shy and turned crimson in the face. She tried to think of her favorite song she would hum to herself. The only one she could remember was the one she knew since she was young, she liked to believe her mother would sing it her. She mustered up her courage and began softly.

_We are the stars which sing, _

_We sing with our light, _

_We are the birds of fire, _

_We fly over the sky. _

_Our light is a voice, _

_We make a road for the spirit to pass over, _

_We are like the wind, _

_Wrapped, luminous wind, _

_We make a road for the spirits to pass over. _

_For the spirits to pass over. _

_Drummer, give me your sound, _

_For the sun rises._

She sat there after she had stopped, not knowing what to do. Everyone around her seemed under a spell, even Sif. Thor looked at Skadi with disbelief. Was she that bad? She thought to herself. But the reassurance of Volstagg wiping a tear from his face gave her a lift. _Oh, I was that good_. She couldn't help but smile.

"That was enchanting my lady," Thor said finally.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter and fun as the group stayed up until dawn. Everyone seemed to forget the task at hand, except for Loki. As everyone slept through the morning Loki was wide awake trying to think of his next move. He had to get to Skadi first. He knew Sif was playing her part in the game already, unknowingly of course. _If I can get Skadi jealous too_, thought Loki, _I can get her to turn on Thor and get her on my side. But how?_ He thought over and over again on what to do, but still nothing. He started to contemplate if it was even worth hurting his brother in the process. But he quickly pushed that aside and had a revelation. It would take patience, but Loki knew that it would be worth it.

A/N: The song lyrics are not my own, they are by a band called Dead Can Dance. I drew a lot of inspiration for this story while listening to them. Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tension

In Asgard, it seemed everyone had forgotten about the absence of the Princes, their warrior friends, and the elf princess. The towns bustled with people continuing on with their daily lives. All was forgotten about the interrupted festivities. As the Allfather looked down from the palace at the busy city all he could wonder about were his two sons. He heard no word of their whereabouts or if they had arrived at their destination. Not that he was expecting any news or sign of contact, but in the third week he knew they must be close. It had taken him that same amount of time to find the oracle himself.

Odin often wondered whether his sons were behaving, but the thought made him laugh. He couldn't think of one instance when his boys were civil enough to each other. He wondered if Thor was being a good leader, especially to the elf girl. Any good king would show respect for other races. Especially when they offered their aid.

Which is why the Allfather was so unsettled these past weeks. As hard as he tried he could not ignore the suspicion he had about the elf king. Was he so stubborn to forgive the elf king's past or to forget his cunning ways? Or was it truly within his all sight that he knew something was not right. Just as these thoughts were creeping up on him again, he heard a presence behind him.

"You have always been very good at sneaking up on me." Odin knew who it was. His wife was the only one he allowed to surprise him.

"I just know when to catch you at your most vulnerable. It gives me the advantage." Frigga wrapped her arms from behind her husband to embrace him. He followed and held her hands in front of him.

They stood like that for a moment until Frigga inquired softly, "What troubles you my king? Our boys have been strong on my mind these past days also."

Odin hung his head down as he pulled his wife to stand in front of him.

"You have been a strong wife and mother. I would hate to bring you any sorrow…if our boys, don't…"

"Shhh," Frigga cupped her husband's face between her shaky hands to stop him, "our sons will make it back to us safely. You will see. And all this worry will be for not." She could hardly contain her emotions as a single tear streamed down her face.

"But at what cost?" Odin grasped his wife hands around his face, hardly keeping it together too. "We know they are both so strong, but his journey will test them both in ways I fear we have not prepared them for."

Frigga stood back, trying to take his meaning, as she searched his face she asked lowly, "What have you kept from me? What danger have I sent my sons into?"

Odin looked out the window past his wife, "I have not concealed the danger that comes with seeking out the oracle, only the nature of which her powers originate." Odin looked ashamed at remembering his past.

"Tell me." Frigga pleaded with her husband.

"When I found her, I was not…myself. She had sway over me; I tell you it was not me!" Frigga looked confused, so Odin went on. "She has the power to manipulate, she uses your desires and secrets against you. She knew why I was there. I was helpless. I don't know how I came out of it. I thank Valhalla that I made it back to you and my sons." As he was telling Frigga all this he was pacing back in forth in front of her, leaving her motionless.

"That is why I fear that when our sons confront her she will use the-"

"You're afraid she will turn them against each other." Frigga startled her husband as she finished his sentence.

"Not only that, but that poor girl has a lot against her. She risked her life, and for what? To what purpose did she give herself so freely? It makes me anxious that things unbeknownst to me might be the kingdoms downfall. I will not risk danger to Asgard once more."

Frigga leaned closer to her husband and in a whisper said, "If you believe for one minute that that girl had more on her mind then the affection of our son, then you my king are losing your all sight." She poked him playfully.

He looked to her in confusion, then let a smile spread across his face. "Of course, well I wish her all the luck against the Lady Sif." They both chuckled at the lightheartedness of it.

Odin stood stock still, head down. "But I do fear for Loki. Yes, I fear for Loki's sake that the oracle will reveal his secret to Thor. I fear that Thor will turn on his brother, the frost giant."

Frigga now irate with her husband's words stood in front of him so she was looking right up at him. "You misunderstand Thor if you think him so low to reject his own brother, of flesh and blo-!"

"But he is not our flesh and blood! He shares the blood of our enemy!"

Frigga slapped Odin hard across the face. As soon as she realized what she did, she turned from him and covered her sobs. Odin stood looking at the back of her.

"It is true then," Frigga said between sobs, "that my poor Loki shares not the affection of Thor. Well I have faith that both our sons will prove you wrong. And they will be all the better off."

She turned from her husband and stormed out of his presence. Odin was left once again thinking about the fate of his two sons.

Little did he know they were sharing their company with the elf king hiding around the corner. He grinned at himself, seemingly pleased that no one would come out of this unharmed. As he strode through the palace, not a person in sight, he let himself get used to the idea of living in Asgard_. Soon_, he thought, _I will call Asgard home_.

A/N: Shit goes down at home base. Watch your back Odin!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Green Eyed Monster

As everyone was laying around the fire in a deep slumber, Thor marveled at the stars and how bright they were. It reminded him how much he missed his home. As they were nearing their destination, he was thankful for the distraction of Lady Skadi. He was pleased that they had resumed their friendship. He remembered how she looked that night as they danced, but it was nothing compared to how she looked out in the wilderness. Her lips were full and red. Her hair always seemed to be coming undone from the braid she had it in. He particularly admired how rosy her cheeks were. He liked to think that it was a reaction from being in his presence, but he knew full well it was due to the rapidly dropping temperature. That's how he knew they were close. The forest seemed to be darker as they went on, and colder. He didn't see as much wildlife within the forest as they trudged through.

Everyone seemed to feel it. Nights were quieter, days shorter, the groups spirits seemed to be very low. It was like the closer they got the more energy was lost. His daydreaming was interrupted by a sound through the forest. He sat up quickly trying to adjust his eye sight through the darkness. He looked to the group, but could not wake them. That's when he noticed Skadi was gone. The empty space where she slept sent a wave of panic through him. He felt his heart beat faster as questions started to bombard him. Why could he not wake his companions? Where was Skadi? Another sound made him turn his head. He saw a white figure descend into the darkness of the forest. Did his eyes deceive him? It was Skadi. Thor pinched the bridge of his nose to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but heard the sound again.

He followed her through the darkness, wondering what she was doing. _Where was she going?_ As fast as he was he couldn't seem to catch up to her. He kept catching glimpses of her disappearing behind trees. He stopped when he came across a red ribbon in the grass. _Skadi's ribbon that held her hair._ He bent down slowly to retrieve it. When he picked it up he let it flow through his fingers. He caught site of her again, he followed more quickly this time. When he came to the spot where he had seen her, he only found her white night dress. He picked it up and without thought he brought it to his nose and took in her scent she left behind. It was still warm as he held it close to him. He could not deny the feeling of desire that coursed through him.

Her warm scent that was left behind urged him to go on. Now he knew what was going on. This was a hunt, and he was looking for his prey. He couldn't get to her fast enough, but he stopped at an open meadow that was illuminated from the bright moonlight. He saw her there, standing in the middle of the open meadow, her back towards him. He saw her milky white, nude flesh, her chestnut hair cascading down her back. She turned towards him until she was in full view for him. She held out her hand to beckon him towards her. He dropped her night dress and ribbon as he slowly made his way towards her.

As he stood in front of her towering over her, she lifted her hands to his chest. He looked deep into her pale blue eyes and saw something that he felt as well, _desire._ She started to untie his night shirt that was tucked into his pants. He assisted her by pulling it out of the brim of his pants and over his head. With his chest bare he wrapped his arms around her feeling her warm, bare body against his. He couldn't believe how soft and warm she was. He leaned down to embrace her with a searing kiss that almost knocked them both back. She lowered her hands to the brim of his pants and tugged slightly. She smiled at him breaking the kiss. She took a step back to get full view of him. He stood there waiting; they could see each other's breath in the cold night air. She pulled on his pants and let them fall until they were both completely naked. She stood there waiting for him to make a move. He kicked away his pants and looked her up and down. He could see the slight hesitation in her eyes and the way she shivered.

He grabbed her fiercely by the arms and brought her in for another kiss. Even more passionate if that was possible. As they were kissing they descended to the grassy earth. They were lying astride each other kissing, touching, and pulling each other. Thor, feeling his impatience growing at every touch of her, swung her from the ground on top of him. He continued to kiss her down her neck as she wrapped her arms around him, scratching him slightly. She let out little moans that drove Thor mad. He positioned himself under her as he gripped her hips gently, pulling her on top of him. She let out a moan of ecstasy as she threw her head back. She grazed his chest with her nails causing him to thrust his hips slightly. She cried his name in the cool night air.

He lay back getting full view of her. Just the sight of her gave him pleasure. He held onto her hips steadying her, making it last. She looked down at him with a look of longing in her eyes. He sat up to kiss her, when he was stopped forcefully by her hand slapping him across his face. He looked at her confused. Now she had a look of hatred and disgust across her facade.

She said to him bitterly through gritted teeth. "What makes you think you can bed me prince of Asgard without some consequence?"

She grabbed his neck forcing him towards the ground. She held him down as she licked his neck up to his tight jaw. She continued, breathing heavily in his ear, "I will be the death of you."

"Thor you've slept passed noon." Fandral woke Thor up, ripping him from his dream.

Thor looked around seeing the group already packed up to continue their journey. Thor was in disbelief as he remembered the dream. He cursed himself for sleeping so late, now he was holding the group back. He readied himself, dazed as he tried to forget his dream. Loki noticed Thor's mood and pulled him aside.

"What is it brother? You look awful." Loki almost grinned to himself.

"I'm just dreaming again, nothing to be worried about." Thor shot Loki a smile to reassure him.

"The last time you dreamt, it came true." Thor looked to Loki not sure what he meant by this, but it alarmed him. Loki left him with that thought to ponder it for the rest of the day.

Everyone departed on their horses to continue on. It had been three weeks since they were on their journey, and they knew they were almost there. The Allfather had given them simple instructions on how to find the oracle's hiding place. They had only a few more nights ahead of them until they reached the oracle. Everyone felt uneasy on how close they were getting, each becoming more nervous as every second went by. Skadi noticed Thor's disconnected mood and decided not to push him, so she kept her distance. Except for Sif, she saw this as the perfect opportunity to get close to Thor again. All day Sif was beside Thor keeping him company, she actually got a smile out of him once. Skadi looked on feeling the bitterness of jealousy creeping up on her. She hated the feeling. Watching Thor and Sif together only put doubt in her mind that Thor cared for her at all. She tried to push her feelings aside, focusing on the reason she was on this journey in the first place. She couldn't let her heart get in the way of anything.

Loki noticed the tension between the threesome all day and took the chance to swoop in on Skadi. He said to her almost in a whisper.

"Look at them, they make no effort hiding the fact that they are completely in love. You know they are to be married?"

Skadi tried to hide the gulp she had in her throat now, "Th-they are en-engaged?"

"Of course, I thought everyone knew." Loki added, trying to seem oblivious at Skadi's eyes becoming moist around the rims. She turned her head hiding the tears that would surely fall.

"I'm happy for them." She lied. What she really wanted to say was she was happy if Thor was happy. But she wanted desperately to be the reason why Thor was happy.

Loki had no heart. He pushed Skadi to the edge by asking. "You love him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" she said letting one little tear escape.

"Well I couldn't help but notice." Loki said enjoying her pain too much.

"There is nothing I can do about it then, is there?" she wasn't really asking him a question, she was saying it, mostly to herself to verify the fact that she and Thor would never be together. So Loki's reaction surprised her.

"Well, there is one thing."He grinned at her.

She turned to him in disbelief, and then she looked to the rest of the group to see if anyone could hear them. The group was too far ahead for them to hear her and Loki, _how did that happen?_ Loki inched closer to her.

"There are certain ways to win your loves affection."

"I don't want him to love me through a spell, Loki. I want him to love me of his own will. True love."

He snickered at her, "Do you really believe in such a thing?"

"It's all I have." She replied honestly.

"There are ways my dear girl to make 'true love' happen. It would simply be a matter of getting rid of certain people who stand in the way." He motioned towards Sif.

Skadi realizing what he meant yelled, "I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Shhhhhh, good lord that's not what I meant. It would simply be a matter of Thor forgetting all about her."

Skadi knew Thor and Sif had history, memories together. They had known each other since they were children. She couldn't take that away from either of them. She shook her head in a silent reply to Loki.

"Come on, neither would remember a thing, trust me."

That sounded alarms in Skadi's head. Why was Loki all of a sudden interested in the desires of her heart?

"Why are you trying to help me? What's in it for you?" she questions Loki's motives.

_Damn, this girl was smart._ _She's going to make me work for this. I like a good challenge_, Loki thought.

"Well I am chastened to know that you don't believe my concern is for my brother's happiness." He tried to sound hurt, and it worked.

"So, you only wish for Thor's happiness? Why don't you think Sif is good enough for him?"

Loki looked up in mock wonder and pretended to think about it and said, "Because I have seen him with you and he's…different, happier. Truly you seem to bring out the best in him." What he really wanted to say was that he hated Sif's guts and wouldn't piss on her if she was on fire.

Skadi thought about this. If really no harm would be done to anyone, why should she and Thor not deserve a chance?

She looked at Loki, "What would I have to do?"

_Yes,_ he had her in the palm of his hand and he loved it. "There is one simple task you must do for it to work. And the rest will be left in my care."

Skadi was terrified to know what it was she had to do, but for Thor she would do anything.

"So?" she asked impatiently.

Loki grinned at her and unsheathed a small dagger from his belt. He handed it to her. She took it hesitantly.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I will need Sif's hair."

A/N: That little bastard, oh but I love him so. I have a thing for emotionally unstable bad guys. It doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes either. Oh yeah this is a Thor story…Go Thor! And I'm sorry for making Sif out to be a nuisance. I like her character and am only doing this for the story. Thank you, please read and review!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Defeat

In the glimmering halls of Asgard, after night had fallen, the palace was as still as a forgotten pond. In the weeks that the princes were gone, a sort of melancholy had taken over the palace. Everyone seemed to sense that something was amiss. Odin, was of course, the only one who knew the reason. He sensed that his two sons and their companions were closer now to meeting with the oracle. As he sat on the edge of his bed with his wife fast asleep behind him, he hung his heavy head, not knowing where to look. In all his years he had never felt so lost than in this moment. He gazed thoughtlessly at the ground beneath his feet. He contemplated waking his wife, but decided against it. They had never recovered from their last spout. Odin knew Frigga would not forgive him until her sons were safely home.

He rose from his bed, with much restraint in his bones. He walked quietly across the room trying not to disturb his wife. He opened the door without a sound and slipped through the opening. He didn't know exactly where he was intending to go. His body seemed detached from his mind entirely. He realized before he could stop himself that he was in front of Thor's bedchamber. His hand reached out in the dim hallway to turn the handle. As it opened he let his hand fall at his side, in a sort of submission to be granted in. He knew just as well that the room was empty but stood waiting anyways. As the door opened enough for Odin to see the room entirely, he walked hesitantly through the entrance of his son's room.

He stood shocked; at once he realized the room was clean. He had always remembered Thor as being not so tidy. He chuckled to himself forgetting that his son was much older now, not the little boy that wreaked havoc everywhere he went. He felt a pang in his chest realizing just how much he had missed in Thor's life. Not sure of what he was looking for, he felt satisfied and with an inhale and exhale of relief, he left the room. As he closed the door firmly behind him he caught sight of something down the hall.

He raised his head to see a light shining through Loki's bedchamber. He realized with an uneasiness that he had not intended to go to Loki's room. At the immediate thought he felt distressed. Regrettably he realized that he had chosen to treat Loki this way all his life. He knew he could never love Loki as he loved Thor. It was hard for him to love a frost giant. Even an innocent one at that.

A crash from the disturbed room drew Odin out of his thoughts. He sauntered towards his youngest son's room, unprepared for what he would find. Odin never thought he would ever see King Svarthalf in a state of panic, at least not since the war. He remembered his first impression of the king was that of pity. Odin knew the power of his army would wipe out the elf army almost entirely. But even in that moment, Odin saw the courage and fearlessness of his foe. Now he saw a side of the king he never thought he would see.

King Svarthalf's back was turned to Odin as he tore apart Loki's room. Obviously looking for something he could not find. He grabbed at scrolls of paper, tore at books, flipped tables, looking franticly for something. That something, Odin had no idea what it could be. In the king's rage he let out a growl of frustration and turned to see Odin studying him intently.

The king let his hands fall at his side. For a moment all they did was stare at one another, each wondering who would speak first.

King Svarthalf, obviously stunned spoke apologetically, "My dear Odin, forgive me for disturbing you."

He waited for Odin to reply, but only received silence.

He continued, straightening his posture, "I was only looking for a specific book that I could not find in your library. I assumed that with Loki's interests, he must have it somewhere. I know this must seem a little far-" Before the elf king could continue, Odin stepped further into the room.

"And what," Odin began, hands behind his back, looking every bit calm, "pray tell, do you know of my son's interests?"

Svarthalf heard the edge in Odin's tone and defensively stated, "Your son and I have spoke a little of his magic. He told me of a few spells. I was only keen on finding out a little more about those spells. They seemed a little," he grinned at Odin, "odd for a prince of Asgard to practice."

Odin tried not to think suspiciously of Loki, but couldn't help the thought when he asked Svarthalf, "What spells are these?"

"Oh you know the usual kind of spells. But this one in particular caught my attention. It dealt with the control of one's mind. Call it a spell of control."

Odin knew at that moment that this King had other motives for coming to Asgard. He felt it all along but never wanted to face the truth. He put everyone in danger. He had a nagging thought in his mind. He should have listened to Thor.

"What would an Elf King need with such a spell?" Odin knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it for himself, as a confirmation.

King Svarthalf stood grinning. Now they both knew where the other stood. He replied defiantly, not caring anymore whether he was found out. If ever there was a perfect time to execute his plan, it was this moment.

"You know why. To regain the power that was once mine. You took it from me, all those years ago. You don't know what it's like, to be without power. To have your own race look at you with shame. I lived with it for years. Contemplating my position as King, I saw the end. Until…"

Odin met the elf King's eyes. King Svarthalf tensed over in a stance that would have suited a wild animal. His fists tightened in rage. As he looked into Odin's eye from across the room, Odin could swear he felt the heat emanating from this man.

"Until the day I saw my retribution. In the form of none other than my own flesh and blood."

Odin inched forward, not really sure what the King was implying. The King could see the confusion, so he neared him to enlighten him further.

"Yes, my own sweet ,innocent daughter. Without her none of this would have been possible. I should be grateful to her really, but I relish the day when I am rid of her."

Odin felt for the first time in his life, stunned. "The Lady Skadi was the creature. That beast that killed those innocent Asgardians. _It can't be true_. _But how? I had destroyed their kind for good_."

King Svarthalf laughed with mirth, mocking the Allfather with pity. "It was by a lucky accident. One of my many whores had birthed my child. Little did I know her mother was a shape shifter, but not for long."

"You killed her."

"And took the babe in my care. Don't get me wrong I never loved the creature; she had powers that would suit my interests. Oh yes, I had planned this from her birth. It's been a long time coming. And I am truly relishing it."

Odin turned from him, disgusted. "You would treat your own daughter with such disdain. And now she is out there with my sons. And their friends." The realization at the danger they were in brought Odin back.

"What is she going to do with my sons?"

The King loved seeing the fear in Odin, _Oh how the tables have turned_. He walked towards Odin, through the rubble that was now Loki's room.

"You mean son."

Odin did not take his meaning, he felt truly small as he asked, "What?"

"The King stood in front of Odin now. "I had no intention of destroying both your sons, since your youngest has been most helpful. Just think how marvelously we will work side by side."

Seeing the Allfather crumble to the ground like an old man, brought out mock concern from the King.

"Oh, I see you did not know. What a pity. I do hate to break the news to you this way. But…you should be proud; it was your son's idea after all to take them into the wild with that beast. Although he isn't really your son, so I don't see what you're so upset about."

Odin hung his head in defeat. "So you know his true lineage is not that of Asgardian."

King Svarthalf stood and nodded his head.

"What will you do with Thor?"

"I plan to make sure he never meddles with me again. Such a head strong, ignorant boy. He knew all along I was not to be trusted. But still the fear of not pleasing you persuaded him otherwise."

Odin looked up, beaten down he let a single tear fall from his eye. The elf King knelt in front of him wiping the tear from his face. "In case you're not getting the picture, Thor will be killed by my daughter's curse and all the people of Asgard will be slaves to the elves, with your adopted son by my side."

A/N: I'm sure I'm not alone in disliking Odin immensely, so I don't feel bad for him in this chapter. But if you do then I did my job. Please read and review. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Feelings Revealed

The warriors three, Sif, Loki, Thor and Skadi stood at the shore gazing across the cold waters. The lapping of the waves could not dull the uneasy feeling every member of the party felt deep within their cores. The distant little piece of land that was their final destinations looked barren, untouched in its simple location. The one inhabitant that they knew resided there had not made herself known. When they first arrived at the edge of the world, where the water fell beyond the island, they waited for a sign that their presence was known. They came across nothing.

The previous night had been spent waiting, waiting for a sign when they should cross and make there plea to the Oracle. They lit a fire as a beacon, showing that they were patient and waiting. It was Volstagg who spoke first.

"Are we even sure this is the right place, we could have taken a wrong detour. No one could live on that miniscule island for years by themselves." He seemed to say what everyone else was thinking. It seemed no one was ready to face the oracle. They were all secretly wishing they were lost, and could return safely home.

Thor spoke brusquely, "I am sure. We followed my father's instructions perfectly."

"It seems we will just have to wait until we are summoned." Loki chimed in. "Unless I could persuade her out." He said smiling devilishly, conjuring an orb in his hand, sending little flickers of spirals dancing around his hand.

Thor peered at him from across the fire, "You will do no such thing brother. We cannot risk anything to chance."

"Nervous brother?"

Thor only glared at him, willing him to leave him be. Loki seemed to get the message as he snuffed his little creation back into his pores.

Skadi sat next to Thor mesmerized by the little show of magic. Thor noticed through the corner of his eye, the awe that Skadi felt at his brother's talent. Thor felt the pang of jealousy at wanting the elf maiden to gaze upon him in such a way. He was always intimidated by his brother's talent and confidence. Though he would never admit to such a thing, he couldn't bear the differences between the two of them. As much as Thor loved his brother, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that he always had to watch his back.

"The old bag is taking too long." Sif said standing up to leave the group. Everyone was on edge and the waiting made it harder on everyone. Thor looked to Sif, her long dark tresses cascading around her face. She looked every bit a warrior in her armor. He noticed the glint of annoyance in her eyes.

"My Lady Sif, what is it?" Thor asked concerned.

Sif looked down, averding her gaze from Thor. Something she rarely did.

"Forgive me, but," she stopped to contemplate what she was going to confess, "Is this worth it?"

Everyone gazed silently at her. Confusion etched on their faces. It was Fandral who looked up from sharpening his sword to ask, "Is what worth it?"

Sif looked over to Fandral, grateful for his question to take away the gazes from everyone. Sif was normally a very confidant woman, but she felt she would soon be scolded for her thoughts.

She gulped down her doubts as she looked to Thor again, "I mean, is it worth our lives to venture to that speck of land? To this so-called "oracle"?" Her rant was briefly interrupted by the shocked sound that came from the superstitious Volstagg.

He turned behind him whispering to the island, to who everyone assumes was the oracle. "Forgive her! She knows not the power of, oh wise one!" He turned back to Sif eyeing her to be careful.

Sif looked unfazed as Skadi let out a small laugh at the ever loving Volstagg and his childlike behavior.

Sif scolded Skadi and for a moment she thought Sif would never advert her gaze, until she looked to Thor again, who at this moment looked torn between confusion and bursting with laughter. He composed himself, "Please my Lady, continue."

"I only meant how we can be sure she will help us. How have we any idea what we are getting ourselves into? I fear that if we venture over to meet this oracle that we will never return. We can still go back and protect Asgard from this foe. We can defeat it just as we defeated all other enemies."

Skadi felt a pang of fear in her chest. How would they react if they knew the enemy was here all along, trudging beside them? She couldn't very well vouch for what her father would and probably is doing in Asgard, but she knew her heart was with Thor wherever he was. She would make him see reason. She hoped beyond all hope that he was the noble god that she thought he was.

Thor looked to be contemplating her words, torn between risking his and his companion's lives and disappointing his father. Loki saw the look on Thor's face and knew what he was battling against. Loki knew full well the direction his brother would take.

After a few, agonizingly slow moments, Sif looked to the group for help in her proposal.

"Loki," he looked to her, startled that she had addressed him, "You know the ways of magic better than anyone else here. Confess that this oracles power will be more than we can take on, even against skills like yours!"

Loki looked skeptical; nothing he could say would change his brother's already made up mind. He looked down at Sif.

Nobody seemed to share her views as they looked down trying to avoid her gaze. Accept Thor. He held Sif's form in his eyes. Sif met with those eyes. Eyes that she wished, for once, would look at her like she mattered to him. To be in his likeness. She smiled, hoping he would agree with her on this.

"Please Thor," she begged, "Think about what you are doing. Let us leave this place and return home, where we are needed."

"I'm sorry my Lady, but you must understand that the reason we are out here, putting ourselves in harm's way, is because of Asgard. If we return now," he looked down, letting his fear get to him, "there may not be a home to return to. I promised my father I would see this through."

He looked to Loki for confirmation that he was making the right choice.

"My brother is right, if we do not seek the aid of the oracle, we will never know if Asgard can truly be safe."

Everyone seemed to nod their heads in agreement.

Skadi noticed Sif had looked crestfallen, ready to break at any moment. Thor, seeing this also, rose from where he sat and stood by Sif's side. He gave her a reassuring embrace on her arm. She hoped he would notice how electrified she felt at his touch. He smiled at her.

"I cannot do this without you," he turned to the group, "Without any of you. I ask only that my friends stay by my side, to give me all the more strength. Odin knows I need it. But if it be your wish to depart safely home, I will not hinder you."

Sif stepped closer to Thor, peering deeply into his eyes, not caring that everyone could see their close proximity.

"Thor please, I beg you, come with me. Leave this foolish quest before…"

He abruptly ripped his grasp on her. The sudden emptiness between them left her feeling cold. Not only on her body, but her heart as well.

"My lady you may know me as well as any other, but do you forget my loyalty to my father, your King!? I cannot abandon this quest. You ask too much of me."

Sif looked taken back tears springing in her eyes. "When have I ever doubted you? I, who have always stood by your side. Even in all the pointless and reckless battles we all have fought with you." She made a gesture to the rest of the group.

Everyone was still with silence.

Sif's eyes roamed the group of her friends, begging with her eyes for them to help her. She was met with disappointment when none would aid her. Her gaze trailed to Skadi's small form, her eyes intently locked onto Thor. Rage boiled to the surface in Sif, she lashed out to this elf that had been the cause of all this.

"This is all your doing." She said icily.

Skadi met with those rage filled eyes. Thor hearing the tone in her voice turned to d=see who it was directed at.

"I didn't mean to…" Skadi started to defend herself knowing that Sif was right. It was her father's intention to wreak havoc in Asgard. And she was the pawn. Removing Thor from Asgard was always in the plan. A plan that now seemed to be falling apart. Why then was she relived? Her father would surely kill her for letting Thor come back to Asgard, but in her heart she knew she would die for him, if it meant ha would live.

Thor stepped between Sif's gaze on Skadi, shielding her from Sif's words.

"She has nothing to do with this." Thor reasoned.

"She has everything to do with this! Her father is the defeated elvin King of Svartheim! Do not tell me you haven't thought of her betrayal. She has us out here in the wilderness risking our lives." She switched her gaze from Thor to the still sitting Skadi, her arms wrapped protectively around herself, "Is your plan working so far? Or have I gone and spoiled it for you and your petty excuse for a father."

"Enough!" Thor strode to Sif until he was towering over her. "You have said enough, I wish you to leave. Your presence is no longer required in our company. I wish for your aid no longer."

Everyone was stunned into silence, Hogun stood to heed Thor from doing something he might regret. "Thor please do not do this."

Sif stood rigid, "No, I will go. If it what my prince commands I shall leave."

Thor would not look at her as he said, "It is."

Sif was taken back, surprised that it had gone this far. She hoped Thor was being brash, but pain was clearly etched in her features as she was ordered to leave. She knelt down grabbing her things. She walked from her circle of friends and took one last look behind her. "I hope you all will live through this. God help you."

She nodded to her prince, his back still turned to her, as she fled into the dark forest.

It was silent as no one dared to move, wondering what had just happened. Skadi could see the emotion coursing through Thor at what had just transpired between two long time friends. She could see everyone else looked the same. Except Loki. She couldn't believe he actually had a smirk painted across his traitor face. A shiver ran up her spine, Loki got what he wanted. She was at least spared the task of maiming Sif's hair. She feared though, that worse damage was done to Sif's heart. She could sympathize with that.

Finally some movement, Fandral stood to go after her.

"Leave her," said Thor "she made her choice."

"It's not like you gave her choice." Added Hogun.

Thor looked to them. "If any of you wish to leave with her do so now. I will not give you another chance." Skadi could sense the icy tone in Thor's voice, and she was sure everyone else could also.

The warriors three and Loki gave their silent consent as they did not move. Thor seemed to understand they were giving their allegiance.

"Good," he said a little gruffly, "We meet the oracle at dawn, whether or not she gives her consent."

Thor strode away, wanting to be on his own for awhile. No one said anything as he left. Skadi felt the utmost desire to find him and throw her arms around him. To comfort him and tell him she would never leave his side. She could feel the tension still lingering around the campfire. She wondered if any of them doubted her or her intentions. She decided she didn't care. She knew where her loyalty lied, she loved Thor. Even if he could not return the feeling she would walk with him until the ends of the earth.

Which, she realized, was just beyond the water. She gazed to the dark island that was silhouetted by the stars. She felt her destiny lied on that island, she knew in her heart that her end was near. Whether at the hands of the oracle or Thor himself, someone would end her life at the discovery of just who she was. The monster that they feared. She clutched her arms around her tighter willing herself to keep from crying.

Skadi sat nearer to the fire, the flames heating her cheeks and stinging her eyes. She could not take her gaze away from the dancing flames. The knot she felt in her stomach had only worsened with the passing days. She had gone so long without a transformation; she knew another full moon was in its wake. She hoped desperately that they could get through this before she turned again. So she could have a chance to tell Thor before he found out the hard way. The thought of her transforming in front him gave her little courage to tell him of her secret. And then there was Loki.

He had spoken to her about winning her heart's desire. Cutting off Sif's hair was no longer an issue; even Sif's presence was no longer a factor. How would she explain herself? Would he listen to her life story or resent her all together? She had balanced the idea back and forth in her mind, whether she should or shouldn't go through with it. The better half of her always decided against it, but when she looked at Thor, it all went out the window. She loved him desperately, and wanted his love in return.

The second problem, Loki probably was thinking the same things as she was. Now that Sif was out of the picture would Loki continue to dabble in the affairs of her heart? Her heart said no, but her mind knew Loki well enough that he would not leave her be. That sinister smile stayed with her, she did not feel at ease with Loki's intentions. Whether they were true or not was still a mystery to her.

But most importantly, would Thor love her even after he found out her secret? It's kind of hard to hide the fact that you're a shape shifter. She could see it now, waking up in the morning together, sheets shredded, room tossed around, dog hair in the bed. 'Oh don't worry honey, I'm a bit of a beast when I sleep.' Yeah that would work. She laughed to herself.

A presence next to her ripped her from her thoughts. Thor sat at a very close proximity to her. She thought for sure the thudding of her heart could be heard. He looked a little better, the pain was replaced with something else, was that worry she saw?

"My Lady, I am sorry for Sif's words. She spoke out of turn. I know you are scared but you shouldn't be; I will protect you."

She smiled, really smiled. It had been a few days since they had spoken. Even though she was by his side always, not much was said between any of them. The tension had been unbearable at everyone's apprehension to coming here.

"I am not frightened, at least not of the Oracle. And I forgive Sif, she is only saying what you are all thinking." She looked to the fire, adverting her nervous gaze from him.

"I do not believe those words she spoke; I know your heart is pure. You would never betray me…us."

She looked at him then, seeing him look nervous was uncharacteristic. Funny even, she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She sighed. "But I believe the oracle can help you. That is if she will. I know you have made the right choice."

Thor turned and looked out at the shore, the island shadowed by the night.

"You usually say you are unafraid, but your eyes say otherwise." Thor looked at her, studying her further.

"My eyes?" She suddenly felt hot, too hot even in front of the dying fire.

"Yes, they are…mesmerizing. Although I notice when you are afraid or uncertain they turn darker. It…it is most enchanting. But I see the fear in your eyes now."

Skadi looked to the fire again feeling the blush rise to her cheeks, her heart felt as if it would burst through it almost physically hurt to breathe.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked taking his hand gently under her chin to make her face him.

He could see her bottom lip quivering, and moisture build in her eyes. The desire to kiss those quivering lips raised a fever in him that he had never felt before. Not with Sif, nor in battle did he experience such passion.

"I…I am afraid…" she could almost tell him, with that look in his eyes she felt she could explode her life story on him, yell from the top of the world her true feelings for him. "I…I cannot tell you." Chicken, she thought to herself.

She tore from his gaze and looked to the ground fighting her tears. He pulled his hand away in disappointment. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

Skadi could fight the tears no more. She sprung up to hide herself in the darkness of the forest. Thor watched her disappear in the darkness. He let her go. A heavy feeling in his stomach reminded him of a dream, his dream. Those soft lips against his, the feeling in his stomach grew as his heart beat wildly. He could take it no more; his feelings must be expressed in the only way he knew would satisfy. He rose quickly following Skadi into the forest.

Skadi walked until she felt she was far enough to cry her heart out if she chose, she found a tree to lean against. She wandered off far enough to where it was just dark enough to conceal herself. She cried, like she never had before, the last few weeks finally catching up to her. She never cried, even back home, it was useless to cry over what you could not change. But here in Asgard she felt free. Free to change her life around. She wasn't surprised that it didn't exactly work in her favor. Nothing ever did.

She dried the remaining tears from her face as she heard a noise behind her. She was startled from behind the tree until she saw it was Thor. She sighed in relief.

"Oh! It's just you, I thought for a moment…"

She was caught off by Thor's mouth on hers. His rough hands tensing on her arms, as if waiting for a refusal. She gasped at the unexpected contact. She was frozen for a moment not sure of what to do. As he let her go peering down in her eyes, she saw the smile on his face. Her shoulders loosened as she reached up to grab around his neck. She pulled him down again for a second kiss, this time it was intensified by both willing partners. Thor wrapped his arms around her back pulling her into him. He lifted her so she was at his level. She grazed his scalp through his hair making him moan out loud.

She didn't know what that meant, it was her first kiss. It was not at all how she expected it would be. For her it was wonderful, it was Valhalla. She did not know what affect she had on him. Her first instinct was to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry, I did not mean to…"

Thor stopped her by placing his hand on her hot cheek. "Do not ever apologize to me. You don't know how long I've wanted this, how long I've wanted you. I…I love you my Lady."

She was rendered speechless, tears forming in her eyes again. She tightened her grip on him. Surely this was not happening to her, Skadi the elf maiden. Poor homely Skadi, who always thought her dreams, would stay dreams, never to fulfill her hearts desires. She never even knew she had desires until she came to Asgard and met Thor. Wonderful, handsome, kind and loving Thor. It took everything in her to speak. She finally managed to get it out in a shaky whisper.

"You love me? I thought it must be a dream, you loving me back."

"Back? So you…"

"Love you! Yes! Completely. Since our first dance. You understood me like no other. That was why I was afraid."

"Oh Skadi, I have loved you since you first arrived on the Bifrost."

"That soon?! Oh How I have dreamt of this, you in my arms. I thought myself a fool for even thinking that you…"

"It is I who was the fool. I should have let it been known sooner. My love." It felt foreign on his lips, but tasted just as sweet as Skadi's kiss.

The final declaration of both their feeling stripped them both of any hindrance. When they embraced each other again there were no boundaries. The completeness with which they held and kissed each other made them both forget where they were. Skadi could have stayed like this forever, in Thor's arms, but she knew what had to be done. Her secret had to be told. She spoke through Thor's frenzied kiss, trying to break from him, but he would not have it. She giggled into his kiss. The more she pulled away the closer he brought himself to her.

The longer she put this off the harder it would be. It's now or never. Please don't hate me, she thought to herself.

"Thor, please, there is something I must tell you."

"Then tell me love, for there is more kissing to be done."

She smiled as she rested her forehead on his.

"You will not make this easy on me." She said it mostly to herself, but Thor replied with a little concern now.

"What is it my love? I am listening."

Skadi stole a glance into his eyes, expecting that this may the last time she ever looked into those blue eyes.

"There is something about me that you do not know. And I fear you will forget that you ever loved me if you knew."

Thor looked confused, but he saw that she was going to continue so he steadied her back on the ground. He kept his hold on her, not willing himself to break contact from her.

"I am, not exactly who you think I am. I am an elf, but there is something about my past which I fear will take you away from me forever." He looked confused but did not break his grip on her. She would relish all contact in case she should never feel it again.

"Tell me my love, what bothers you?" He was so sweet she thought she would cry and forget to ever tell him.

"I am actually a shapeshifter." She blew it out in one long breath.

He seemed surprised but didn't catch on to what kind of shapeshifter she was. It seemed she had to elaborate, even though she did not want to.

"Thor. I am the-"

She was interrupted by Loki running towards them. He was obviously shaken by something. That was not a look she would think Loki was ever able to show. It seemed Thor thought so too as he was concerned by his brother's state.

"Thor! There you are! We have received a sign, from the oracle. It is time!" Loki smiled.

Thor made no hesitation forgetting about Skadi's almost confession. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the clearing, but not before giving her one last kiss and smile.

"Come with me my love."

With that she decided it can wait until they got through this, together. Through whatever end they would face, she now felt full with the declaration of Thor's love for her. She would hold onto that until the end.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a pair of jealous eyes watched the whole confession between the two lovers.

A/N: This was the worst chapter to write, I went through it a bazillion times. But I think it turned out the way I intended. I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed

Looking across the vast body of water that separated the group from the tiny island that they would soon tread upon, a tiny illumination could be seen from far away. A small orb meant to light the way for the visitors was hanging overhead, floating ghostly over the oracle's dwelling place. Loki could recognize the magic instantly. Adrenaline shot through him as he realized they were finally being given passage to converse with the oracle. He jumped abruptly from the group still surrounding the campfire, startling a half asleep Volstagg and alerting Fandral and Hogun that something had happened.

"Wha, what is it?! What's happened?!" Volstagg stood on his feet in a fighting stance grabbing his weapon.

Loki took off through the forest to find Thor before he could explain to the warriors what had happened. It didn't take long for them to peer over the glassy water to see the tiny red light casting a reflection over the water.

Loki sped through the forest knowing exactly where Thor was. He had watched his brother go after Skadi after the confrontation with Sif. At the time Loki could barely suppress a smile at Thor and Sif's falling out, _finally rid of the love sick wench_, Loki thought.

Loki slowed his pace as heard two voices in a mumbled whisper. Loki saw Thor and Skadi embraced in an impassioned kiss. Skadi stopped him to tell him something.

"Thor I must tell you something." Skadi whispered.

_No. No, No don't tell him you fool_! Loki thought his plan was going to be torn to shreds by this little wolf in disguise. He should have figured her heart would get in the way of his intentions. But, he was equally surprised by Thor. Was his brother really confessing himself to the shape shifter? Loki almost felt pity on his brother, almost. His heart would surely not take the news of his beloved being the cause of everything they were being subjected to.

Loki's reverie was broken by his brother's voice.

"Then tell me love."

Now is my chance before they _BOTH _spoil my fun. Loki stepped forward out of the darkness. The two lovers broke apart instantly, but Thor held fast on the elf maiden's hand.

"Thor! There you are! We have received a sign, from the oracle. It is time!"

Loki ran ahead hearing both Thor and Skadi follow closely behind. They soon met the warriors, who were enthralled by the floating beacon hanging in the night sky. Hogun turned hearing them enter the camp.

"She has offered us passage, it is time." Hogun ever the grim one, wasn't fazed by the impending doom that fell across his two companions. Fandral looked, for once, like a jilted school boy. Volstagg as ever could be read like a book.

"There's still time you know! We could pack up go home and forget this ever happened!"

He laughed a little too forcefully, as Thor brushed past him as if to get a better look at the orb. For a moment he was mesmerized, but as he stared deeper into the crimson orb, he could not deny the tightening of his stomach. Before it could rise up further to his heart he turned and said, "Make haste and be ready. We will not let her wait."

As everyone scrambled to get themselves ready, Skadi turned, packing her blanket in her bag. She tightened the cloak around her with shaking hands. As she swung her bag over her shoulders, she was surprised by a hand on hers. Steadily, knowing full well whose hand it was, she peered up through her lashes. Thor was in his battle armor, Mjoilnir in his hand. He looked down to her a battle raging in his eyes.

"Skadi, my love, I ask that you stay here. And wait for us to return."

Skadi was taken back. Was he really asking? Or just hoping I wanted him to give me an excuse to stay behind? She knew from the beginning of this journey that she volunteered herself until the very end. And she was not going to back out now. Not with all that had transpired between them. She loved Thor and was going to stay beside him, whether he liked it or not.

"No. I will not stay behind. I will stay by you. Even until…until the end."

He took his hand to her cheek and with a sad smile brushed a piece of her dark locks behind her ear. Neither of them said anything else to each other. They walked hand in hand until they reached Loki, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun standing near the shore, waiting.

After a few agonizing moments, just as Volstagg was going to ask something the orb shifted. Everyone simultaneously held their breath as they waited for what would happen next. The orb floated back and forth until it slowly began to descend downwards. Almost like watching dust float through a sunlit room, the group could look or think of anything else but this orb of dark magic. As it descended closer to the surface of the water it hovered for a few seconds and then quickly submerged beneath the dark waters. It seemed to be put out as the water went dark again.

The group stood on edge waiting for something to happen. Then Loki saw it, a faint glow of red spreading through the water like ink. It wasn't long before everyone else saw it too, and saw how quickly the sea was being poisoned by the red ink. The glow from the water was almost blinding as hues of red illuminated their surroundings like a sunrise.

Not sure what this meant Thor turned to Loki, the master of magic, for an explanation. Loki kneeled to the water in awe as he spoke to Thor.

"It is an old spell. The water is as its original form. But once a solid object touches its surface, the water becomes dense, hard as earth and solid as stone. Loki smiled a genuine smile at the display of magic. He said aloud but mostly to himself' "She is a powerful sorceress."

Thor tensed at the mention of the oracle's powers but took a step forward. The red waves lapped against the shore. He looked below at his feet as he rose one foot to the surface of the water. As he made contact he could feel beneath his boot the stable path he could tread across the water. With more confidence he raised his other r foot and started to create his path on the way to the oracle. Not looking behind him, determined to go on with or without his companions he strode forward. Loki was next seemingly unfazed by it all. The warriors three were next albeit reluctantly but they strode forward behind the two princes.

Skadi stood there watching them descend further towards the island. It seemed to stare back at her daring her to step a foot on the island. She knew she saw her fate on that island. There was nothing she could do to impede what would happen. This somehow gave her strength, for the first time in her life, she took control of her destiny. She looked towards the sky the moon hanging menacingly over her. She looked at the moon as she always did, with fear, but this time she felt free. No longer held by the power of her curse. She took a step onto the water, and then another, until she was in full stride behind her love.

Thor glanced over his shoulder seeing Skadi catch up to them, he had hoped she had stayed behind. Even if she did it would not still his heart thundering against his chest. They soon came to the island, stepping onto the earth. The waters red hue turned back to black encasing the group onto the island sealing there doom.

Thor led the way to a dark damp cave. Stepping through matted vines and spider webs it seemed no one had lived here in years, if ever. Loki held a sphere of green light illuminating their entry. It was quickly snuffed out to leave them all in darkness. Thor could hear Skadi's little voice catch in her throat in fear.

"Everyone be on your guard."

They all put their hands to the hilt of there weapons ready for any surprise they might receive. A faint voice could be heard on a gust of wind that blew through them. Whispers in every corner finally took their toll on Skadi.

Scared to death, she whimpered Thor's name, searching in the dark with her hands in front of her. She held fast to a solid object hoping it was Thor.

He confirmed it by saying, "I'm here Skadi."

They stood for another moment until Thor could take Skadi's trembling form beside him no longer.

"Are you going to confront us or just play games with us all night?" His voice echoed off the walls.

"_Ahh, so the prodigal son has finally arrived. You've kept me waiting for a long, long time, son of Odin_." He could hear her say his father's name in disdain. It sent a shiver up his spine.

"Whatever transpired between my father and you is none of my concern. We've come to seek your aid."

"_Your father came to me for the same reasons. Why should I help you_?" the voice was softer now almost cooing at Thor.

He didn't know why she should help him, or if she ever would. He hoped that he could show some humility to the oracle, proving himself as a worthy leader.

"I do not know." Thor said defeated.

The soft, haunting laugh of the oracle could be heard all around, surrounding them in the small dark space. Skadi held tighter to Thor, trying to give her or Thor strength, she could not tell.

"I can only tell you that I come here on behalf of my home and my duty as heir to Asgard to protect my people. We encountered a foe I'm not sure I can defeat without some measure of magic. "

"_Yes I see you've brought your…brother with you. How kind of your father to take pity on a helpless frost giant. What? You did not know?"_

If the air could have got any tenser in that cave, it could be cut with a blade. Loki stood frozen under the scrutiny he knew he was receiving from his companions in the dark. Thor stared unbelieving in the dark towards Loki, willing him to deny these accusations.

"You leave my brother out of this! I have come to seek your help! I refuse to take part in your games. Will you help us or not?"

Loki, thankful for the focus to be off of him straightened himself.

"_Oh but I'm having too much fun. Who's next?"_

They could hear the oracle's voice around them. Keeping them on edge to know if they will be put under scrutiny next. Skadi hoped with all she had left that they would leave before her secret was out.

"_Hmm, Volstagg with a mighty heart. Nothing too outlandish to speak of. Not yet anyways. Hogun the grim, why so sad? I bet you miss your family. I'm sure it wasn't easy when your wife and child were taken from you. Such a pity to be turned to stone."_

Everyone stood shocked not able to comprehend what was really happening. She could read their whole life stories like an open book. Skadi knew the time to leave was now. She tugged on Thor's arm, "Please let us leave, she will do us no service. Let us leave now before we regret it."

Before Thor could say something to her, the oracle spoke on his behalf. "_Now, now little one I'm not done having my fun. You'll get your turn, I will save the best for last."_

Skadi swallowed hard, so this is how it was going to happen. Her secret would be revealed by the oracle. Then her death would come swiftly. But by who's hand? She clutched to Thor again, keeping him as close to her as possible before she was taken from him forever.

The oracle continued_, "Fandral, the dashing, always wooing the ladies and breaking hearts. But has your heart ever been broken? What was his name, hmm? The one you gave your heart to but it wasn't returned? I'm sure you remember, Volstagg certainly does. Tsk tsk, never meddle with a married man Fandral."_

Silence once again overtook the dark cave as it slowly felt like the group was suffocating.

"_Now for the golden Prince Thor. What to reveal about the heroic god that hasn't already been revealed. What about the love for an enemy, an elf perhaps?"_

Thor laughed, "I have nothing to hide, let my secret be known that I love this maiden beside me."

_Oh Thor please don't hate me_, Skadi thought.

"_Yes yes, how romantic, but now that brings me to the real clincher in this game. Dear little Skadi, poor little elf maid, bastard child of a shape shifter and an elf king."_

Thor shuddered under her grip, she held tightly not willing to let go.

"_Oh dear, did I give away the ending. I do hate that. Well now you know the truth Thor about your little shape shifter. She didn't have the nerve to tell you, afraid you would end her life yourself. I could feel the fear dripping from her. Will you still love her after the full moon dear princey?"_ Without another word the voice disappeared on a gust of wind just like it entered, with a faint laugh lingering in the cave.

No one breathed or even moved for a few seconds. Loki lit another light in his trembling hand. The light shone the faces of all the exposed members of the party. But the menacing glare from everyone was directed at Skadi. She looked up for the first time, into those vengeful eyes, but seeking the only one that mattered to her. Thor looked betrayed, hurt smeared on his face.

Skadi spoke no more than a whisper, "Please let me exp-"

She was cut off by Thor, "Silence!"

He continued without looking at her afraid it might tear him in two. "It was you. All along. The massacre, the Asgardian's deaths are on your hands. You dare lie to me! After everything that we've-". He was caught off by a thought, was it in her plan to break his heart, make him fall in love with her? Make him weak? "Was none of it real?" He asked more sincerely.

"Everything I felt for you was more real than anything I've ever felt. It was my father's doing, coming here to take Asgard for himself. I wanted nothing to do with it, I swear to you! You must belie-"

Again she was cut off, this time by Fandral. "You are not seriously believing this Thor? She lied once, who's to say she's not doing it now."

Skadi shook her head to argue as another voice was mixed to the argument.

Volstagg, still with kindness in is voice said, "She's just a young lass, and she may have not been guided rightly through her life. Her father-"

"She cannot be trusted." Hogun said matter-of-factly.

"I agree! She shouldn't be allowed to breathe another sigh. I say we end her now, before more deceit comes from her poisonous lips." Fandral spit out the last words unsheathing his sword.

"No! Please, please I beg you!" Skadi said as she backed away towards the exit of the cave, trying to get out of this mess. She looked to Thor for help but only saw the back of him. She was alone now. More so than she ever was.

Loki stood by, orb in hand as it all played in front of him. He couldn't deny the pity he felt for his brother, but felt this was too good to be true. It was playing out better than he expected. King Svarthalf would get what he wanted. A useless daughter dead and a kingdom to rule. That last part would take some skill on Loki's part. He never intended to give his throne away. But he would see to that part of the plan when it came, for now, this was too good to miss.

Fandral raised his sword above Skadi's head to swing the blow that would end her life. "This", he seethed, "is for Asgard." He readied his blade higher to come down hard on her. Skadi could do nothing but close her eyes. She thought of Thor, kissing her, she would have liked to kiss him one more time. She would still love him, even in death.

The blow didn't come; eyes still closed she felt something in front of her followed by a commotion.

Thor blocked Fandral's blade with Mjiolnir, "You will not touch her." He said under his breath but with enough strength to show his anger. He pushed Fandral back, pushing him into Hogun.

Thor stood in front of Skadi shielding her from them. "None of you will lay a finger on her."

Before Skadi could comprehend what was happening, Thor bent down next to her grabbing her roughly by the waist as he swung Mjiolnir above them. Swirling dirt and debris all around them, she felt lighter as her feet disconnected with the ground. Before she knew it or could stop it from happening, she was in the air with Thor. Gripping him tightly, she dared not open her eyes. She only hoped they would soon descend to the earth again.

A/N: I change my mind, THIS was the hardest chapter. Please read and review. Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Understanding

As their feet finally made contact with the ground, Skadi couldn't help but be thankful. Clinging to Thor, as he flew them both away from the oracle's resting place, she felt his anger. Her betrayal surely warranted confusion and he doubted why he even saved her from his friends. He let go of her letting her stumble to the ground. He strode away gracefully and started pacing in front of her. She pushed herself to her feet, waiting for him to say something, anything. She could see the rage and confusion in his eyes. He gripped his hammer with white knuckles. She wondered why she wasn't dead yet, why he had let her live so far.

"Thor I…" She began but was quickly cut off.

"Do not speak!" Thor bellowed. He seemed to still contemplate everything that had just happened. The oracle had revealed his friends deepest secrets and his brothers. He still couldn't believe it. There was only one way to find out.

"Is it true?" He asked still pacing in front of her like a wild animal.

She peered at him through heavy eyes, willing herself not to cry. "Yes, but there is much to explain! I didn't…"

"Why should I believe you now? All that you've told me has so far been nothing but lies!" He grunted in frustration.

"Not everything I've revealed to you has been a lie. I love you Thor."

"Do not say that to me," He stopped and looked at her now, not with rage but hurt. The only thing he could think of to ask next was, "Why?"

"Will you listen?"

"Just tell me! Everything."

Skadi took a breath, knowing there was much to reveal to him, "It is true, I am a shape shifter. My mother was one too. She died. I did not know who I was until I became of age. Since the beginning my father has used me for his own pawn. He used me to defeat his enemies. I realize now he was only training me for the bigger battle he desired. He planned to come here, to Asgard, to kill you and your father. To take over Asgard for his own," Thor started pacing again, shaking his head in disbelief, "But I am not like him. You must believe me. I never wanted to hurt anyone. When I met you, I knew I couldn't live that life anymore. I planned to tell you from the beginning, but I was afraid."

"You should be."

"I am. I've always been afraid. My whole life I've never felt anything else. Until I met you."

Thor scoffed at Skadi, not believing her.

"You made me feel something that I never thought I would ever feel, hope."

"How do you expect me to trust you? You put my family in danger and Asgard, how do I know this isn't part of you and your father's plan?" Thor looked to her, he wanted her to convince him, and he needed it.

"Because, in spite of everything and what I've revealed to you, you know me. You know me more than anyone ever has. You must know how I feel for you. Are your feeling so different now that you know?"

"I do not know."

Skadi faced away from him, not willing to let him see her cry.

"So if what the oracle says is true, then my brother really is a frost giant." He didn't know if he was asking her or just saying it aloud. He was surprised when she answered him.

"Yes, he is," she said wiping the moisture from her cheeks, "I thought you might have known already."

"How did _you_ know?" Thor eyed her skeptically.

"We elves sense these things. I knew the moment I met Loki what he was. I thought you knew and just didn't want to reveal it to anyone. So I never questioned it."

Skadi saw the pained look in Thor's face at this revelation.

"I did not know."

"I'm sorry."It seemed like a pitiful thing to say, but it was all she could think of. She wished she could embrace him, hold him and tell him it would be alright. But he still looked tense and confused at all that was thrust upon him. After a few moments he walked to her, making her step back from him.

"I want to believe you. But I can't." He seemed to ponder something as he stared at her. "When you…change, do you have control? Or is it subconscious?"

"I never remember anything after I've turned, but I suppose some part of me must be in control, when I'm in my other form. I've tried to learn more about my abilities and trace my lineage to see where it all started, but I've never found out anything to help me."

Thor seemed to understand this as he asked, "What was your father planning to do in Asgard in my absence?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He made sure not to reveal too much to me. He knew how apposed I was to the whole thing. Please, Thor you must believe that it was never what I wanted even before I met you. My people are a desperate race, clinging to survival, but I know they'd never condone this, even after everything they've been through. My father is mad, but there's no stopping him."

"We must return to Asgard, I cannot leave my father to deal with this on his own."

"What about Loki and the warriors?" Skadi didn't know why she was concerned about the people who were willingly going to end her life. She knew they meant a lot to Thor, and could tell how hurt he was by the whole situation.

"They will make their way back to Asgard before we will, I'm sure of it."

"Wait, we?"

"Yes, I will return you to your father so you both will be brought to trial." He started to walk away from her, looking to the horizon to see where they were exactly. In his haste to get Skadi away from the others he didn't pay attention to where they had gone.

"Oh, I see." Skadi slid to the ground unsure what to think of this. She supposed it was only right to be tried along with her father; she had as much blood on her hands as he did.

"There is one thing I will ask you before we return."

"What?" Skadi was terrified to reveal any more to him, she thought there was nothing more to reveal. She had told him everything hadn't she?

"How often do you change? Or can you control that too?"

"It is only when there is a full moon. I've been trying to keep track while we've been on our journey. It will be any day now. I'm sure of it." Skadi was scared thinking about turning in front of Thor, she didn't want to risk hurting him. "Oh God." She breathed.

"What is it?"

"I cannot turn in front of you. I will not let myself harm you."

"I've seen you in your wolf form before, and I was not harmed. My brother…Loki, he…he saved me." Thor lowered his head as the memory of his brother resonated through him.

"But, that's not possible; no one has gone against a shape shifter and lived."

"You obviously don't know Loki that well." He chuckled. Skadi's heart soared at seeing a smile on Thor's face.

"So what shall we do?" She asked hesitantly not wanting to hinder Thor's mood.

"We wait, until you turn. And then we will go back to Asgard. I will not bring you to Asgard and put any more people at risk."

"That is true, but then you could just kill me."

Thor looked at her in surprise. Was she willing herself to die?

"You wish me to end your life? Why?"

"It's not that I wish to die, believe me I've thought about it. But if it's what you feel is the only way to keep others safe, then I couldn't argue with that. Not if it's what you wanted."

Thor turned angry once more; charging toward Skadi's shaking form.

"Do not think I would wish you dead. I would never wish that."

"Why? When I've caused so much pain and trouble for you. You said so yourself I'm not to be trusted."

"I say a lot of things."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that my feelings for you still hold true. Against my better judgment I still harbor the same feelings I did before you revealed yourself to me."

"So against your better judgment you still love me? That's not very convincing."

"What would you have me do to convince you otherwise?" At this moment Thor stood over Skadi, breathing heavily in her scent. The close contact took her breath away as it caught in her throat. She trembled as she tried to keep herself at bay from him. But he seemed to move closer to her as she put more distance between them.

"Kiss me. Like you did before you knew." She breathed.

He leant closer to her mouth, her lips parted for him instinctively. He looked into her eyes as he contemplated what action to take. He wanted more than anything to kiss her, but he still couldn't bring himself to trust her. As much as he still loved her he couldn't bring himself to risk his own heart, not again.

He pulled away leaving Skadi grasping to stay on her feet.

"We will stay here," Thor proclaimed, "until you turn. Then I will know for certain where your heart is."

"You don't expect me to obey you like a dog do you? What I turn into, it's more than you can handle. You will have to keep me from hurting you. You may even come to kill me."

"I trust you." He said it with such conviction that Skadi knew he told the truth. She hoped she would be able to control herself, but then again she still wasn't sure how much control she had over that part of herself.

"Get some rest. We will wait it out as long as it takes. I'll be ready." Thor sat across from her not breaking his gaze from her. Was he just expecting her to turn right here and now? She decided not to fight it as she laid on her side, letting Thor watch her every move.

Back at the oracle's cave Loki and the warriors three stood stunned at what had just happened. Thor took off with Skadi and no one knew where he had taken her.

"What the hell just happened?" Questioned Volstagg. No one was willing to answer as they weren't sure themselves. "Well, what do we do?"

Loki nervously scanned around the cave looking at the warriors, gauging their attitudes about all that transpired between the short span of time they were in here. He couldn't stand it any longer. Everything was falling through his fingers. And fast.

"We need to go back to Asgard, with the oracle." Loki said as he descended deeper into the cave, determined to get the oracle to Asgard as soon as possible. Or at least before Thor did.

"You cannot be serious? And what about Thor?" Asked Fandral.

"What about him?!" Yelled Loki. He had had enough of his brother and that bitch of an elf for ruining everything. He needed to get back home to see what the elf king thought about this turn of events. _Home,_ he scoffed, _like I could ever call that place home._

After everything that's been revealed he doubted his brother would ever let him call Asgard his home. He was now determined more than ever to get back with a new plan to overthrow his father and eventually King Svarthalf.

"We need to get back to Asgard to warn my father that Thor has taken the elf enemy's side." Loki told them expecting them to think it perfectly sensible that this was Thor's thinking. "I'm bringing the oracle back to prove to father that _I_ am the worthy son."

"You plan to bring her back dead? How do you think you'll manage that?" Volstagg was truly worried now, this is not how he thought this journey was going to end.

"I'm a sorcerer Volstagg, don't you think I would have devised a spell to end her life?"

"Yes I suppose, but how?"

"Just leave it to me." Loki turned into the darkness of the cave to bring the oracle out of hiding to end her once and for all. Before he could leave the warriors three though Volstagg asked, "Surely you don't think that Thor had this planned all along? I mean, he's your brother?" Voltstagg questioned not willing to believe his friend would betray them.

"He _was_ my brother. What else do you think my brother was doing with the girl? She obviously has him very well convinced of her intentions. He fell for it like a sick dog. He is no longer with us but against us." Loki spat.

The warriors three felt helpless. They didn't want to believe that Thor had betrayed them. But when he took off with Skadi they couldn't be sure anymore. They felt they had no choice but to return home, to see what could be done there, but not before they would await Loki to destroy the oracle. Surely Thor would show up and all would be cleared up, they hoped anyways.

Meanwhile, Sif hurriedly made her way back home, determined to inform the Allfather of the elf maiden's secret. Little did she know she was placing herself right in the middle of a trap by the elf King.

A/N: For all you Sif fans, I'm trying not to make her out to be as cunning as she might seem. I swear in the coming chapters she makes up for it. Please read and review, thank you!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Transformation

One night had passed since Thor and Skadi waited out her turn under the full moon. She could sense his impatience. She knew his mind was on his home and his family. They sat there in silence with Thor's weary eyes always on Skadi. She didn't dare fall asleep, she wanted to be prepared, to warn Thor when she turned. Little was said between them for most of the day. She didn't know if Thor was in the mood for small talk, especially with her. So when he asked her a question it truly surprised her.

"How long have you been like this?" He asked quietly.

"Since birth, my mother was a shape shifter, like I said."

"I see." Skadi could see that was not all Thor wanted to know.

"I thought the elves had powers. Couldn't you just bind a spell to stop your curse?"

_My curse? Thanks for being so delicate. _"Ever since we lost the battle with Asgard, your father saw to it that our people never practiced any kind of sorcery. Naturally over the years we have learned to adapt. We did try to conceal the fact that we learned ways around your father's truce, but I never showed an interest in spells. If I had known this curse, _as you call it_, would be with me all my life I would have paid more attention to my lessons."

Skadi was quiet for a moment until she got her nerve up to ask him a question also. She wanted to change the subject from her past.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?" He sounded annoyed but tired.

"Your brother being a frost giant. Does it bother you?"

"He is of the race we have called enemy for ages. But, he is my brother. I only wish he could have told me. I feel betrayed by my family. They couldn't trust what I would think of my only brother's lineage. It truly hurts not being trusted. I don't blame them though, for how I have acted in the past. But I would never think ill of him, I love him. He has a rightful place in Asgard."

Skadi felt pity for Thor. Should she tell him of his brother's cunning side? What he had planned for Sif under Skadi's hand? She decided that with all Thor was battling, it could wait.

"Believe me, I know how it feels to be un-trusted. I've felt it the entire time I've been in Asgard." Skadi said with a knowing smile.

"I know you do." Thor smiled back, with regret that she should feel this way.

"So what will you do?"

"When I return to Asgard, I will reveal your father and his plans. Hopefully Loki and the others will have made it back by that time. Then," He paused to look at Skadi, unsure of what he was saying, "you and your father will be dealt with."

"What if it doesn't go that way? Forgive me but you underestimate my father. He will not make this easy."

"Then I will be prepared."

"I hope so."

Skadi watched Thor that night as he hung his heavy head, fighting sleep. It wasn't long before he fully gave out and lay on his side, finally surrendering to sleep. Skadi crawled over to him to cover him with his cape. She scooted back to her spot, determined not to give in to sleep as well. She had to stay awake. The cloudy sky made it all the more difficult to watch the moon. How was she to know ahead of time when the time finally came? She lay back watching the clouds swirl ahead, sometimes glancing at Thor's sleeping form. He seemed peaceful in slumber, it made her smile.

Skadi could have sworn she felt a slight pain in her chest. But as quickly as it came it was gone. She shook it off as nothing. Then another spasm came to in her head. This time it didn't go away. Skadi grabbed the sides of her head as the pain shot through her spine and throughout her limbs. She pounded her head as if it would stop the incessant pain. She felt like she was set on fire. Invisible flames covered her whole body. She clutched herself as she crumbled on the ground. _This is it._

Unwillingly she let out an ear piercing scream. Thor rose from his slumber instinctively grabbing Mjoilnir. He looked at her stunned, like he truly wasn't prepared for this. He watched her as she held herself writhing on the ground in agony.

She managed to speak, but to him it looked like the most difficult thing anyone has ever tried to do.

"Thor…go!" Sweat was pouring off her as she was now on her knees clawing at the ground, trying to transfer the pain in any other way.

Thor stood still unable to do anything. He knew he wouldn't leave her. But what could he do? He could do nothing to stop this. _You could just kill me. _She had told him that. He knew now why she willed herself to die. This is her punishment, her curse. He could not kill her though. He would stay by her side. Through it all.

"No I will stay." He said as finality.

"Please…Thor…just go! Leave…me!"

He ignored her pleas and took a couple steps forward to kneel with her. He wished he could take the pain away, but all he could do was watch and wait. Skadi was slowly changing her form. Her skin stretched over moving, relocating bones. Her back arched as the sound of cracking bones popped into place to make room for her knew form. Thor could see now her skin changing.

White fur covered her milky skin, growing into a long silvery coat all over her. She screamed into the night as the final touches of her transformation took over. Her arms and legs shortened as the joints made the final cracks and movements into her wolf form. She panted heavily as she lay on the ground recovering from the pain.

Thor looked to the animal that stood in place of his beloved. The wolf that he had been searching for was by his side all this time. This wolf was the cause of death and pain in his home, but now he knew it, _her._ He waited to see what she would do. He tightened his grip on his hammer. _If it came to that, could I do it?_

He hoped it wouldn't. He hoped that part of her that he loved would stay. But this was part of her too. He loved all of her, he realized. As she got on her wolf limbs she finally looked to Thor. The same blue eyes shined at him the way Skadi's had. _Could she really be in there?_

The wolf snarled as it backed away from the imposing threat. Thor was surprised and disappointed at this revelation. This was not Skadi. It couldn't be. Thor stepped away not wanting to intimidate or anger the beast. The wolf eyed Thor hungrily and snarled again. Thor decided he couldn't let this happen, he had to stop this.

"Skadi, I know you can hear me." The wolf only arched it's spine in warning and bared its teeth.

Thor stepped forward slightly, "My love, please come back to me."

The movement by Thor sent the wolf springing at him. Claws and teeth ready to draw blood. Instead of using his hammer, Thor grabbed the wolf by its fur and flung it over his shoulder, sending them both to the ground. Thor looked behind him to see the wolf shaking off the blow and retreating. To Thor it looked as if the wolf changed. It looked unsure, confused, and as it looked to Thor, hurt. Before Thor could stop it, the wolf took off into the darkness of the woods.

Thor scrambled to get up and go after her. He wasn't going to let her out of site or go through this alone. He took off after her.

* * *

In Asgard, things had already taken a turn for the worst. Upon Sif's arrival, King Svarthalf knew his plan was falling through his fingers. He could no longer rely on Loki to help him in this. With the uncertainty of where Thor and his daughter were, ha had to act fast. Odin had been put under a deep spell and locked away as a prisoner. Frigga was also held captive along with Sif.

In the dungeon, Sif retold all that had happened to an emotional Frigga.

"They banished me because I would not trust the elf. She had sway over Thor all along. Some spell or trick she used on him. But he is with her now."

"I cannot believe that." Frigga gasped.

"It is true. The elf and her father planned this from the beginning. We were all doomed."

"What of Loki? And the warriors?"

"I left to warn Asgard of Svarthalf's intentions. I do not know what became of Loki. I know the warriors would have made their way back to Asgard after the truth of Thor's allegiance came to the surface. I'm sorry my queen."

"It is not your fault. It's like you said, we were doomed from the beginning. We had no idea. I'm just worried for my sons now."

A rattling of keys from the outside of their prison cell alerted them. Svarthalf came into view with a smug smirk on his face.

"It seems your son has returned to Asagrd."

"Thor?!" Frigga stood up, her shackles weighing her down.

"Um, no, the other one. The traitorous, backstabbing, frost giant in disguise."

"What do you mean? You cannot mean Loki?"

"He had his hand in this all along."

"No. Never." Frigga shook her head, she would not accept this. Her young son would not betray his family.

"Come see for yourself." Svarthalf motioned for the jailer to let the queen out. When he opened the door and released Frigga from her shackles, Svarthalf grabbed her arm forcefully pushing her towards the stairs.

"Don't even think about trying to escape."

Frigga turned with all the decorum of a proper queen as she said, "Take me to my son."

He led her through the now empty palace. After Svarthalf had taken over, Asgard seemed to be under a spell. Time stood still as streets were empty and no soul could be found.

"What have you done with everyone?" Frigga asked, concerned for the people of Asgard.

"Don't worry, they've been contained. They were a little incompliant, but they will soon learn who their new King is."

"You disgust me." Frigga spat.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once you speak with your son."

Frigga's blood ran cold. She had to see Loki to set the record straight. She couldn't bear the thought of him betraying them.

When they came to the hall, Frigga couldn't contain herself as she spotted Loki in the middle of the throne room. He was alone, no Thor, or even Skadi. The warriors three stood behind Loki, they were being shackled by guards and taken away. Frigga, confused, ran to him to embrace him. As she wrapped her arms around her son she couldn't help but cry.

"Oh Loki, you're safe. But what is happening? Where is Thor? Where are the guards taking the warriors?" Frigga could feel Loki turn rigid under her touch.

She looked up at him, with a stoic look on his face.

"Please mother, all will be explained. Thor is no more, mother. He has betrayed us. And the warriors undoubtedly had a part in it, they will be questioned."

"No. That cannot be true."

"It is. Thor was on the elf maiden's side all along. She was the cause of all this. But don't worry I'm here, I will fix it."

"Loki, what do you mean?" Frigga asked confused.

Loki smiled as he motioned to the heap besides him. Frigga noticed the pile next to her son. Something was wrapped in a sheet concealing what it was. She was terrified to know what it was.

"Look at what I have brought you mother."

"Loki what is it?"

He stepped next to the heap, uncovering a portion of it to reveal the body of the oracle, dead. Frigga gasped.

"Loki! How did you…? Why?" She looked terrified, Loki was not expecting this.

"I did it for you and father. I thought you would be proud. I killed her to assure she would never harm our family again."

"Oh Loki," He could see his mother was disappointed_. But why?_ "It should never have come to this."

"You are not pleased?" Loki's anger was getting the better of him.

"Of course not, I never wanted her dead. I only wished for you and your brother's safe return."

"If Thor had brought her back, would you be pleased then?"

"Loki that's not fair, I…"

"Not fair?! Do you honestly expect me to believe that if Thor had done this you would not be pleased?"

"Loki, you know better than that."

"I'm not so sure mother. All my life I've felt out of place. You know father has always favored Thor over me. I was wrong to have ever felt like I was a part of this family."

Just as Frigga was going to argue with Loki, Svarthalf made his way into the conversation. "I do hate to interrupt Loki, but we must be getting on with our plan."

Frigga looked to Loki for an explanation.

"I'm sorry mother, but this is the way it has to be. I will show you and father that I am worthy."

"Loki please don't do this, we love you. Your father loves you!"

Svarthalf had one of his men escort Frigga back to her cell. As Loki watched her being taken away, he wondered if he was making the right decision.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Svarthalf asked.

"No. When will your army arrive?"

"Any moment now. This is our time Loki, when we will finally take our rightful places on the throne."

"What happens when my brother comes back? He will not stand by like the others."

"No, but I will leave him up to you. I'm sure you will get more pleasure than I would at ending your brother's life."

* * *

When Thor finally found Skadi, days had passed. He knew she was no longer in her wolf form, which made him even more frantic to find her. She was somewhere in the forest all by herself, who knows what could have happened to her. So when he found her huddled in a cave clutching her body, he was relieved.

He gave her his cloak to cover her. "Thank you." She said shakily. "I'm so sorry Thor."

"For what?"

"For everything. If it wasn't for me, you'd never be in this situation. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you could not harm me. Skadi there was a moment, when you were…a uh…wolf, I thought you knew me."

"I think I felt it too. It was like I had been awoken to see you, and then it faded. I didn't think it was possible."

"Perhaps it has always been possible, but you never learned how."

Skadi thought about how true that was. If her mother had been alive, could she have taught her how to control it, learn how to not let it control her? How different her life would have been if only her mother had lived. She always wondered if the curse had eventually killed her mother, and if that was to be her fate as well.

"Thor, we have to get back. We have to stop my father."

"I know, but I'm not taking you with me."

"What? Why?"

"I cannot let you be tried for the wrongs your father has done. It was never in your control. I realized that after I watched you turn. It has always had control over you."

"But I can't let you go alone. No one knows what my father is capable of like I do."

"I cannot risk your safety my love."

"You know, I remember you telling me that when I turned. I think it's what helped me remember who I was. You helped me take control."

"I love you Skadi, even when you're not you. I love all of you."

"That's hard to believe, but I will take it." She laughed.

"You're not going to stay behind, are you?" Thor knew she would go to Asgard regardless of what he asked of her.

"Not a chance."

"Then we will have to make a few preparations before we depart."

Thor stood away from her but in a stance that confused her. She looked to him for an explanation. The confused look on her face made him guffaw with laughter. He held his hand out to bring her to a standing position.

"If you will not stay behind you will have to learn to defend yourself. You said so yourself that you were no good with spells," she shot daggers at him, glaring at his eyes, "what? You said so yourself."

"Yes but none the less I don't like hearing it."

"Alright, I'm sorry love." He kissed her on her forehead, bringing a smile to her face.

"Now take a strong standing position, if you can at least protect yourself and deflect spells and physical combat, you should be fine."

"Should be?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll have my eye on you." He gave her a reassuring smirk.

For the next couple hours Thor and Skadi went through every possible variable to what could happen. He hoped he prepared her enough for anything that might be thrown her way. But it's like she said, she knew her father better than anyone. He hoped that would give her an advantage. With a heavy heart he decided they needed to get back to Asgard.

"We must make haste. I will not leave my father alone in this for longer than is necessary."

Before they could take off, Skadi grabbed Thor's upper arm. "Thor, I want you to know that…"

Thor grabbed Skadi, but before he took them airborne he placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled through it as he tightened his grip around her.

"We will be fine. I will protect you. Are you ready?" He asked, hoping she would change her mind.

"With you, always."

As they ascended from the earth, Skadi felt safe in Thor's embrace even as they passed over mountains and forests to make their way to Asgard. Skadi couldn't help but feel nervous as she would come face to face with her father. She knew that whatever fate had intended for her, that Thor always loved her.

A/N: I remember watching An American Werewolf in London and thinking how cool that transformation scene was. I drew inspiration from that. If you haven't seen it, I recommend it. If you like slightly campy horror movies that is. Please read and review, thanks again!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Home

Asgard sat silhouetted against the setting sun in all its glory, giving away nothing of the turmoil that inhabited its citizens. But up close, as Thor and Skadi landed in the square of the town, a ghost town was revealed. Where there were once people flourishing in their daily tasks and routines there was now emptiness, silence. The eerie atmosphere turned Thor's heart cold. His home, where he held all his memories and hopes and dreams for the future seemed to be no more. For Skadi, it reminded her too much of her home. Her people had been through this before, they were still recovering. She could see the turmoil and fear in her love's eyes.

"Thor, where is everyone?" Skadi was at a loss just as much as he was. _Where could everyone have gone? _

"I do not know." It was all Thor could say at this shock. He was not prepared for this.

As they walked through the square in silence Skadi reached over for Thor's hand, grabbing it in support. She felt him squeeze her tiny hand in the same comforting gesture. But she could feel the tension in him. She could not deny she felt it as well.

Around the corner, they heard it before they saw it. A group of soldiers approached them. Not Asgardian soldiers.

"Oh God." Skadi breathed in terror, squeezing Thor's hand harder than he thought was possible. "They are soldiers from Alfheim. My father has called upon his army." She looked to Thor with sadness in her eyes.

"An army?" Thor asked unbelieving, "What army?"

"My father rebuilt his army, I'm so sorry Thor, I didn't know…" She couldn't finish before the guards tore them apart. As soon as they laid their hands on Thor he struggled to keep them off of him. The loss of embrace from his love did not bode well with him. They dragged Skadi away forcefully, leaving the guards trailing behind, with Thor in tow.

"Get your hands off her! Release her!" Thor roared and struggled to break free to protect Skadi. Thor now cursed himself for keeping Mjiolnir behind. Skadi reasoned with him that he would seem less threatening if he was without it. Of course if things really got bad he could always call for it. He knew if he conjured it now it would only make things worse for the both of them.

"Thor, please, I'm alright. Don't struggle." Skadi reassured him that they would make it through this. Thor felt utter defeat at being so helpless. He knew they needed to get to the palace to assess the situation they were in. The deeper they were led through the city Thor could see how badly a state Asgard was in. He hoped that his family was at least still alive.

They were led into the throne room where Skadi's father sat on Odin's throne. Thor could see Loki standing right beside him. _No. It's not what it seems._ Thor felt his heart turn to stone at the sight of his brother standing next to the enemy. The last time Thor saw Loki, his true heritage had been revealed. Thor never did have a chance to speak with Loki, to tell him that no such thing mattered to him. They were brothers. He loved him. _Would it make a difference now?_

Thor and Skadi were stopped in front of the throne. The guards left them standing in front of the throne, under the gaze of the new king of Asgard.

Skadi's father smirked down at his daughter as Loki stared at the floor. Thor looked to him to show some kind of explanation. _What was he thinking?_

"Well, I see you are still in one piece son of Odin." Svarthalf mocked Thor while wringing his hands together. Loki noted he was being a little dramatic. He knew he was going to drag this out. _Why couldn't he act now and get it over with? _It made Loki uneasy and impatient. Thor could see the shift in his brother's stance.

"Where are the people of Asgard? Where is my family?" Thor questioned the elf King, trying not to give away that he was terrified. The God of Thunder could admit to himself that he feared the outcome of this day. But he would never show it.

"No need to worry about them. They will not interrupt us." King Svarthalf grinned.

Thor turned to Loki, he knew he wouldn't get a response from this King, he put his hope in the fact that his brother's heart was not in this, "Loki, what has happened? Brother why are you doing this?"

Now Loki looked at Thor, with no emotion he answered, "I'm not your brother. I never was."

"Loki, your heritage changes nothing. You are a true Asgardian. Please do not do this."

Loki shifted his gaze away from Thor, willing himself to hear no more.

King Svarthalf laughed at his expense, "I do believe you've struck a nerve." He stood from the throne, striding towards his daughter. As he took the steps one by one in an agonizing slow pace, he looked to his daughter, "You've failed me."

Skadi found her voice and her courage as she met her father's eyes, "I was never yours to command."

"You think so do you? After all these years, you are as guilty as I am for the lives lost."

"You know I had no control. You saw to that. As long as I was weak you could control me. Not any more father." Skadi stood a little straighter as she stood up to her father.

Svarthalf held his daughter's chin in a mock gentle caress that made Thor shift slightly. Thor tried to keep his gaze between his brother and the King that had his hands on his love.

"You sound just like your mother did all those years ago. I never did tell you how she died, did I?"

Skadi faltered, she was not expecting this, "Wh-what?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday. She came to me to tell me I had conceived a child with her. I threw her out like all the others. I was in for quite a surprise when I found out who she really was, or _what _she was."

Skadi was speechless. She was terrified to think what really happened to her mother. "You remember the decoration above our mantle in the dining hall?"

_The wolf head?_ She always hated it. The one thing that haunted her all her life was ever present in that room, always a reminder. Her father loved his token. But_, it couldn't be? No, no, no! It couldn't be?!_

Svarthalf laughed mercilessly as the realization was coming to his daughter. "Yes, your mother was a shape shifter just like you. The bitch tried to kill me, unsuccessfully. I always wondered when you'd come to the realization who it was."

She turned her chin out of his grasp letting the warmth of her tears cover her hot cheeks. Never before had she ever felt such rage. She wanted to end her father's life, just like he had ended her mothers.

"You bastard." She gritted her teeth.

"Now, now that's no way to speak to your father."

Skadi looked him straight in the eyes and promised him, "I will end you, at whatever cost. I will stop your heart, if you have one."

Svarthalf stood up one step over her, doubting she could even throw a punch. "I'd like to see you try, dear."

"Enough!" Thor strode forward alerting the guards forward, drawing their weapons to his neck. King Svarthalf waved them off.

"I will give you one last chance, to leave Asgard, alive. I will spare you and your men if you return my family and Asgard to safety." Skadi's heart leapt at the compassion and bravery Thor showed at his offer. She would not have done the same.

"Oh please, this is boring now. Guards kill her!" He pointed to his daughter and then gestured to Loki, "Loki, get rid of him please before he wastes anymore of my time."

As the guards closed in around them Thor could see the uncertainty in Loki's eyes. Thor grabbed Skadi beside him and conjured his hammer. He knew they would both need it now.

As Mjiolnir came into his grasp he swung it around him once in a warning. "Do not come any nearer. This is your last chance Svarthalf!"

Svarthalf grabbed Loki by his shoulder and gave him a harsh push, "What are you doing? Get in there and destroy him!"

Loki pushed him back, surprising the elf King. "You do not order me around! I am the true heir to this throne, not you!" Before Svarthalf could react he was forced back with an orb from Loki's hand. Sending him to the ground in a heap, he was immobile for the time being.

The rest of Svarthalf's army had gathered filling the massive throne room. Thor had Skadi protected under him as he fought off the elf guards trying to get to her. He swung his hammer into anyone who got too close, sending them flying back into each other. Loki took his chance to get rid of the nuisance of an army as he gathered a powerful orb and blasted them away from Thor. Like a wave, they were sent back. The orb was strong enough that it seemed to annihilate the whole army.

Assessing the damage around them, Thor and Loki panted looking at each other, not quite sure where to go from here. Thor was unsure of where his brother's allegiance was, but then again he was never sure of Loki. Skadi rose from under Thor's protective stance, finally seeing the damage that both brothers had done. She smiled in spite of herself, until she heard her father's angry voice.

"What have you done?! My army!" Svarthalf stood with determination to get to Loki. King Svarthalf got his hands around Loki's neck, using his own spell to end Loki's life for good.

Thor and Skadi simultaneously came to Loki's aid. Thor pried Svarthalf's grasp from Loki's throat as they were both thrown back from the shock of the elf King's spell. Loki and Thor landed next to each other watching Svarthalf burn with anger.

His strides towards the two princes were stopped by the hand of his daughter.

"Father please, it's over. You cannot win." She hoped that she could try and be as forgiving as Thor had been. This was her last chance to try and make amends with her father.

"I think not." Svarthalf grabbed his daughter's hair back forcing her to look at him. He drew out his dagger, embedding it in her chest as she tensed with pain. He pulled out his dagger now covered in his own daughter's blood. He let her body fall in front of him as she gave her last breaths.

"No!" Thor screamed as he fell to her side. The blood pooled around her leaving her body feeling cold. When she felt Thor's arms around her she clung to him in a last attempt to stay warm. He looked helplessly at her wounds, trying to find a way to save her. Skadi could see by the look on his face that there was no hope. She touched her hand numbly to Thor's cheek.

"It's alright Thor. I don't feel anything." She said through the pain in her chest. He could see the last remnants of life as she clung to him.

"Skadi, please just hold on." He didn't know what else to say that would make her will to live stronger.

"It had to be this way. I always felt that. Sooner or later I would be taken from this world."

"What will I do without you?" Thor let himself go as tears flowed freely down his face. Every second she drifted farther from him, he held her closer.

"You will go on, and be a great King to Asgard." She smiled weakly at him as blood spurted from her mouth. The pain now subsided. She knew there was not much left in her to stay with Thor. She closed her eyes giving into the darkness that seemed so peaceful. The last thing she felt was Thor shaking her body and willing her to stay a little longer. But she was gone.

Thor buried his head into Skadi's lifeless chest as the pain was overtaken by pure rage. He no longer wished for the elf King to go freely with his life. He would do as Skadi promised her father. He would end his life, like he had her mother and now her own.

Thor let Skadi's body lay on the cold floor as he rose from her. Her father's back was to him walking towards a stunned Loki. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He didn't think the King had it in him to kill his own daughter. It seemed Loki misjudged him.

Loki watched as Svarthalf, unfazed by his own actions and the pain he has caused, walked towards him.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Svarthalf stopped at the sound of the broken God of Thunder's teary voice.

Svarthalf turned from Loki, now standing in between the two sons of Odin. He knew he would not make it through this, but that didn't stop him. In his last effort to take over Asgard he had truly lost everything and killed the last thing that belonged to him. He saw his daughter's lifeless body lying on the floor behind Thor, and felt nothing. It was a greater loss to have failed in ruling Asgard than to have lost the one person he could have loved.

"Do it and be done with it." Svarthalf stood limply as he gave himself over. "I have nothing, I give you my life freely."

"You fool!" Loki shouted, "You're giving up now? When we are so near the end!"

"It's no use. You know as well as I we would have never shared the thrown. We both wanted it too badly."

"You're right," Loki laughed in spite of the situation, "I would have never stood by and let you rule over me." Loki started to create an orb that would destroy the elf King for good. He would not let anyone in his way anymore.

"Loki no!" Thor threw Mjiolnir at his brother, immobilizing him to continue in his sorcery. Loki landed hard on his back as Thor's weapon pinned him down.

"Thor let me go!" Loki was beyond pissed now, he was tired of Thor getting in his way.

"I'll deal with you later." Thor silenced Loki. He turned his attention to Svarthalf.

"I will not make it easy for you. You will not have the satisfaction of a quick death." Thor walked towards him until he was looking down at him. "I will send you to your home as a prisoner. I will let your race decide the best punishment for you."

Svarthalf took this as the ultimate death sentence. His fear that his life was at the hands of the people he had ruled and bullied for that past thousand years, struck a fear in him worse than death.

Thor revelled in the look on the elf's face, "Now you know what it is to fear. How your daughter felt her whole life. That is your punishment." Thor took Svarthalf by the arm and led him past Loki.

"What? You don't trust me?" Loki yelled to Thor, making sure he heard the mischief in his voice.

"Never." Thor led Svarthalf to the dungeons leaving a cackling Loki behind him.

"I will make sure Asgard and its people are returned. And I will see to it that father, mother, and the warriors are free. You will be dealt with in time." He threw the prisoner into his cell, making sure he would be bound with the most powerful spell to keep him from escaping. But Thor felt he would not try to escape. Even if he did, where would he go? Who would aid him? No one.

Once the elf prisoner was thrown into the dungeons to await his return home, Odin was freed from his spell, Frigga, Sif and the warriors three were released from prison. When they saw Thor leading the elf King into the dungeon, they were alight with excitement. Until they saw the look on Thor's face, they knew all was not well.

"Thor what has happened?" Sif inquired worryingly.

"All will be explained, for now see that everyone is safe." Thor released his friends and his mother from their shackled and their jail cell. The warriors three and Sif did as Thor told them, seeing to it that Asgard was put back to normal and it's people safe.

Frigga exited her cell, wrapping her arms around Thor, "I'm so glad you're safe." She said through teary eyes.

"Mother please see to father. Make sure he is well." Thor tried not to sound brash but it was better than letting himself crumble in front of his mother.

With heavy steps he left the elf King in his cell, not giving him so much as a backward glance.

Thor eventually made it back to the hall. He could hear the familiar sounds of the palace's busy hallways. The warriors did as they were asked and sought to everyone's needs.

In the hall, Odin was sitting on his throne, assessing all that had happened during his absence. Thor watched as Loki was held captive by four guards. He stood before their father retelling all that had happened. When Thor's name came up he stood forward.

"I am here father." An audible gasp could be heard throughout the thrown hall as he was met with stares from all around him.

"Loki, has had much to explain." Odin said in a booming, vengeful voice.

"I know father, he will accept all punishment for all his wrong doings." Thor looked to his brother who still held a smile on his face. Odin merely nodded. Thor looked to Skadi's body that was still lifeless on the floor, her blood turning cold.

"Is there nothing we can do? No spell that can…"

"I'm afraid not." Odin said sadly. "The only thing we can do for the girl is to send her home where she belongs. The elf race needs to mourn for their lost Princess and punish their traitorous King."

"We will aid them in any way we can. We will protect them while they are without someone to guide them." Thor said, remembering Skadi tell of the state her people were left in after the war so many years ago.

"Yes my son, it is done." Odin agreed that this was the best course of action to take. Especially with how much the elf Princess had done for them. It was another burden on him that she had not lived through this. Seeing his son mourn for her made him regret ever letting her go along on the first place. Or even regretted the whole situation with the elves and how he could have handled it better.

"Guards, take my son away. We will stand trial for him later." A few guards escorted Loki away from the hall. It was unnecessary in his eyes, he would have gone freely anyways.

* * *

Thor took Skadi's body away to the chambers that were once hers during her stay here. He laid her on the bed looking at her face that still held the warmth and color as it did when she had life in her. He wished more than ever to tell her everything that he failed to confess to her. Knowing he could do nothing more he left her alone in the room to see to his brother's punishment.

A/N: Please don't be mad at me. I have my reasons. My sister gave me the silent treatment after she read this. Please keep reading I swear it will be worth it. Thank you, please read and review. Don't be too harsh, I love my readers!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Needle and Thread

Loki knew his punishment would be severe. But this he wasn't expecting. As Thor, his father, and his mother stood before him as his sentence was announced, he knew he deserved it. That didn't mean he had to like it. His powers had been stripped from him, reducing him to nothing more than a mortal. He was surprised to see how hurt his mother and Thor were at this outcome, but in the eyes of his father he knew, he was just another traitor. The punishment was simple really, almost too devious for the likes of his father. He would be bound to a life without power or immortality, and his mouth would be sewn shut, silencing him for good.

Loki cursed himself for not thinking of that one himself. But the real clincher in his sentence was that his own brother, or half brother, would perform the act himself. Thor didn't seemed pleased with this information, but Loki knew deep down Thor would do it.

As Thor grabbed Loki by the jaw, forcing him to look at him, Loki could see the battle within Thor at having to carry this out. So Loki decided to make it easier on him. Loki sneered at his brother, the last thing Loki would ever say to his brother was, "It was worth it."

Thor squeezed his brother's jaw harder, wishing his skull would break between his grasp. He held the needle and thread in his other hand ready to make the first stitch. As the needle pierced the corner of Loki's mouth, Thor purposely let the needle glide slowly through the first puncture. Tugging slightly at the thread as he wove it over Loki's mouth, Thor could feel Loki shaking from the pain. Never had Thor thought he would feel relief that someone other than himself would feel as much pain as he had.

With everyone watching Thor carry out Loki's punishment, Thor hurried his actions inflicting even more pain from his dark brother. Blood covered Loki's chin and Thor's hand as the sentence was complete. Thor stood back to look at his work on his brothers face. Through the pain Loki managed a smile, one last effort of defiance.

Thor turned angrily from Loki, taking his place by his father's side.

Odin stood proclaiming the finishing touches on the frost giant's sentence, "You, Loki, are now bound to silence. You will spend the rest of your days in a cell, away from the world. As the mute, powerless son of Laufey that dared defy Asgard. You are no longer my son, but a traitor to this realm."

Loki rolled his eyes at the dramatic sentencing.

"Take him away." Loki was hoisted up by the guards to spend eternity in a glass cell, on display for all to gawk and stare at him. It sounded completely boring to Loki, he knew they wouldn't let him stay like that forever. He knew sooner or later they would show compassion. That would be their first mistake but not their last.

Odin put a reassuring hand on Thor's shoulder, "I didn't wish to burden you with that task my son, but it is for the best."

"I know father, I trust you." Thor tried to smile but it came across as a grimace.

"Now we shall make preparations for your ceremony."

"Ceremony? Father…" Thor didn't want to deal with this right now. He was still mourning Skadi. It had been a few months since they sent Svarthalf to be put on trial, and Skadi's body to be buried properly. Thor didn't know how the elf race dealt with matters like that. He had hoped she was given a proper burial. He liked to think that her people mourned for her as much as he mourned her.

He would have liked to bring her there himself, but his father felt that inappropriate to do so. Thor felt it was the right thing, and never forgave himself or his father for that decision.

"I know my son, but you are ready. You are ready to rule Asgard."

"Whatever you think is best father. " Thor honestly couldn't care when or if it happened. He had been past the point of fighting anything that was out of his grasp. He would be there for Asgard whatever his father decided for him.

* * *

The ceremony of Thor's crowning as King had only taken a few weeks to prepare for. Thor stood outside the throne room waiting to make his entrance. He assured his father he would look pleased to become King. Odin noticed his son's spirit lacking the last couple of months, he couldn't fathom why he mourned the loss of the girl or that of his half brother. This is why Thor chose not to confide in his father of what he was feeling. He locked it away to be dealt with on his own. His mother, however, knew better.

As Thor walked back and forth waiting to make his entrance he was surprised by his mother's voice.

"You will make yourself nervous if you don't keep still." Her voice was full of compassion and worry for her son. She could see the change in him at the loss of the girl. She wished it had all turned out differently for him. He had been through so much.

"I'm already nervous." He said flatly.

"Don't be, you will make a fine King." She assured him while straightening the winged helmet on his head.

"Will I?"

She heard the pain in his voice and forced him to look at her. "Thor, I know what ails you. The Gods know I wish I could change the past. I know you miss her."

"Mother, I loved her. And Loki, if I had just…"

"We all have regrets about Loki. I would know. But there are things that cannot be undone. All we can do now is move forward. As hard as it will be at times, we must move forward." Frigga embraced her son closely, willing him to believe her words.

"And I know you loved that girl, and she loved you. Remember her as you rule Asgard," She placed a hand over his heart to emphasize her words, "She will always be here with you."

Thor nodded his head in understanding. He always knew her memory would be safe in his heart. The thought gave him courage for the future. He straightened himself, ready to face whatever he was put through.

"I'm ready."

"I know you are." Frigga gave him one last kiss on his cheek before she left him. The next time she would see him, he would be King of Asgard. As she left to take her place in the throne room, Thor was left to himself, waiting for his queue to make his appearance. When the announcement was made, he masked a smile on his face. The hall echoed with applause and admiration at his entrance. He made sure to look just as thrilled to be there. When he neared his father on the throne, he already felt the weight of the title on his shoulders. Once the noise died down in the hall Odin began the ceremony. The smiles from his warrior friends and Sif gave him a little courage to hold onto. He was thankful he still had their friendship, even after all he had dragged them through, they were by his side.

"Thor. You have proved yourself a worthy of the title of King, worthy enough to rule Asgard and its fine people. Do you accept this task that will forever test you and your loyalty?"

"I do."

"Will you accept the throne as it is given to you with trust and honor?"

"I will."

"Then I now proclaim you son of Odin, King of Asgard."

As Thor rose to receive his father's blessing the hall erupted in celebration. The crowning of a new King gave way for a new age in Asgard, an age that would flourish and give hope for a better future. As Thor took his new place on the thrown, letting the people, _his_ people, cheer for him, his only thought was on the elf girl, who gave her life for Asgard. To him, she would be remembered as the savior of Asgard and his lost love.

A/N: So Thor is now king of Asgard and Loki is held as a prisoner. This is the last chapter save for the Epilogue. I will try and get it out as soon as possible, but I want to get it right and I know it will be a long one. Hold on to your butts! Please read and review!


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Truce

Months had passed since Asgard crowned their new King. Thor was a prosperous King to his people. The kingdom thrived under his command as he proved himself a worthy ruler. It was now spring in Asgard, the flowers blooming in light of the warmer season to come. It had been a brutal winter, one which no Asgardian would ever forget, or let be forgotten. All would remember how close they had come to having everything taken from them. The King of Alfheim had failed in his plans to destroy Asgard and claim it as his own, all thanks to their King.

But now, all anyone could do was move forward. Loki was still a prisoner. Thor had lessened his brother's punishment, feeling the guilt of imprisoning his younger brother. After only a month, Thor had unlaced his brother's mouth, giving Loki back the ability to use his silver tongue, much to the chagrin of their father. His powers though, were still out of his reach. To Thor, Loki was still a rightful prince of Asgard, a traitor, but a prince none the less. Thor did his best to treat Loki fairly, but he couldn't help giving into some of Loki's requests. Loki knew his brother's guilt and used it against him. Little by little Loki's cell grew bigger, accommodating the space for his furniture, books, and other belongings he requested.

On a few occasions, Loki had tried to convince his brother that he had learned his lesson, and once let free would do Asgard some good. But Thor knew better. He never gave in to Loki's request to set him free. As much as he loved his brother Thor knew his first loyalty was to Asgard and its people, _his_ people. He would never let Loki think he had total sway over Thor's guilty conscience. So Loki was still kept in his glass prison.

It had been hours since Thor had been kept in the great hall, overseeing and hearing some of the Asgardian's troubles and issues that had been brought to him. They were small matters, but he could not take them lightly as he ruled which action should be taken. His last hearing of the day was from an older woman, stating that she could not keep some troublesome youngsters off her property.

"My lord, they've ruined my garden. I've worked so hard to keep the flowers and vegetables growing. But there they are night after night trampling through my yard, taking samples of my best harvest! Trouble makers they are! I just don't know what to do sire, please will you help me?"

Thor did his best not to chuckle at the lightness of the situation. He could remember once when he got into such troubles. Thor knew these "trouble makers" were no more than adolescent boys having a little fun. But he could not let it go, once a complaint had been brought to him he had to see to it something was done about it.

"Do not worry lady, this is no more than boys doing what they do best. But rest assured I will see to this matter personally." He smiled down on her, giving her his reassurance.

She looked skeptical, "Thank you very much your highness, but I don't know what you can do to keep them away. I've tried, Odin knows I have, but they keep coming back night after night, trampling through, I did tell you they were trampling my best harvest?" Thor nodded. "Well they have and I don't see…" She was still rambling as the guards led her through the doors. Thor shook his head smiling at the old woman. He was glad to have this be the last of the day. He had planned to take the rest of the day to himself, if that was going to be possible. Since he became King he rarely had a moment to himself. The only time he had to himself was at night when he laid his head on his pillow at the end of the day. But even then his thoughts were on her. She kept him wakeful; he feared he would dream of her, which he did, every night. And every morning he wished he had never woken up.

In his dreams she was alive, and they were together, happy. It had been months since he lost her and still he replayed that day in his head. How he had lost her. When he had sent her back to her people he had this aching feeling in his chest like he had sent a part of himself away too. She did, after all, claim his heart. He knew he could never give it to another. Sif had understood his grief and gave up on trying to win the affections of the God of thunder.

As he left the great hall, his thoughts were once again with Skadi. Hanging his head as he roamed through the castle, he thought of how her presence could have made his home better. Her laughter, her smile, and her kindness would have benefited all that came across her. He knew she would have made a great queen. He only gave into the feeling of loss when he was alone. But when he was in the presence of others he seemed untouchable, strong, and made of steel. Everyone knew better though, they could tell his spirits were low. They didn't know if he would ever be the same again.

He left the palace, entering into the blossoming gardens of his home. It didn't matter where he went, he always saw her. She was in the trees, the sky, in his finger tips, even in the face of others. She lingered like a breeze running through him. Every breath he took he inhaled her. Some days it was too much for him. He felt week and unworthy. He had to remind himself of what her last words were to him. _You will go on, and be a great King to Asgard._ It gave him strength on some days.

He circled the same rose bush a few times before he realized he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. When his father crept up on him, it truly did startle him.

"Father, I did not hear you." Thor stated, trying to keep his wits about him.

"It seems your mind has been wandering as of late." Odin came to stand next to his son.

"My mind was just preoccupied."

"Yes, I know where your thoughts lie."

They both knew what haunted Thor's thoughts, but Odin couldn't understand the hold that the elf girl had on his son. He had seen the change in his oldest son, but could not fathom that a mere girl could change him. He knew he had changed for the better, but she had influenced his mind in such a short amount of time, that he wondered if some fowl play had been involved.

"I wonder Thor, if you knew the girl well enough to have held such grief over her passing." Odin didn't mean for it to sound so cold, but the way Thor heard it, it was like a knife slicing through him.

"You knew nothing about her." Thor seethed. No one dared talk to him about her. But hearing her talked of so lowly and referred to as "that girl" made his blood boil.

"And you did?" Odin countered.

"I knew more about her then any one, and she about me. When she passed she took a part of me with her. And some days I fear the better half of me."

"Are you sure her feelings were true? She was after all a daughter of the traitor."

"A daughter in blood, but not in spirit." Thor was beginning to suspect that his father knew nothing about him either. He felt so distant from his family that he had come to sympathize with his young brother. He felt now what Loki had been feeling his entire life. This was the reason Thor took pity on his brother. He felt they were more alike now then any time in their lives.

"I fear my son that she has more sway over you in death than she did alive."

"Everything I do is because of her. I think of what she would do. I am a better King, and a better man because of it."

"I do not understand it." Odin shook his head walking away from his son.

"I don't expect you to understand, none of you. I wish more than anything to be left in peace with her."

"That is what I fear my son. That slowly she will destroy you. The memories of her are more powerful than any spell."

Thor thought about what his father had said. He feared that his son was changing, but why couldn't he see that it was for the better?

"She is destroying what I once was. She broke the barrier that you had tried to break my whole life. What bothers you more? That I'm changing or that she is succeeding where you could not?"

Odin hissed, "Careful boy."

"No, I am no boy. You fail to see the man I've become. You've lost two sons because of your stubbornness and your arrogance, what more will you sacrifice?"

"Loki was never mine!" Odin bellowed, at his stunned son.

"What?" Thor couldn't believe what he had just heard. It all made sense now. "You cast Loki aside because he was not of Asgardian blood, why then did you bring him here? What purpose drove you to make him apart of our family when all you did was make him feel like he never belonged?"

"He was a pawn in a plan that was all. I did not expect your mother, or you to accept him as you did."

"He was my brother, he _still_ is my brother. You are as much to blame for his actions as he is."

"I know."

"Why couldn't you show him compassion? He was a child, we were both children. I now see how blind I was to your difference of affections towards us. You are not the father I thought you were."

"I know."

It was silent for some time between them. Each contemplating what they could say now, if there was anything to be said.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Odin asked.

"It is not my forgiveness that you need." Odin only nodded his head in shame. He knew his son was speaking of Loki _and_ Skadi.

Thor walked away, having nothing else to say to his father at the moment. Now he thought of Loki and Skadi, how similar they were. Both had been raised believing they were not accepted or loved because of something they were. Neither realized that it was the ones who claimed to love them that made them feel inferior. It enraged Thor to think that things could have been so different if they were just shown how much they really were loved. Thor felt he failed both of them.

* * *

Later that night, after supper, Thor had retired to his room. Wanting the day to be forgotten and over with he turned in for an early night. Knowing full well he would never fall asleep without first thinking of her, he lay quietly in his bed letting memories of her keep him warm like a blanket. As hard as he tried, he imagined what would have happened if she had lived. Would she have stayed with him or gone back to her home? He knew if she had stayed he would eventually have asked her to marry him. He thought of their wedding, and how he knew she would have looked beautiful. She would have put any goddess to shame. He couldn't deny himself the thoughts of what their wedding night would be like.

The thought of soft caresses in the candlelit darkness, her sighs of pleasure as he touched her for the first time were the few, and more innocent thoughts he had of her. He knew they would have had many children, first a boy, then a girl, then another boy, and then another girl, and so on. He dreamt she would have been a kind, doting, and loving mother, much like his own. He hoped he would be a better father than his had been. He would have tried at least. He knew with Skadi by his side, he could have done anything right.

With that last thought, Thor's frustrations came to the breaking point. He no longer wished to dream about what could have been, he wanted it to be his reality. But it was impossible. He flew off the blanket that was suddenly stifling, and walked across the room to the balcony. The night was warmer as summer approached. The lights still flickered from the city below. An inhale of fresh air expanded his lungs, bringing life back into him.

He looked to the sky, imagining where she was. The feeling that she was somewhere out there, in the vast universe, made him feel whole, like they were both still a part of this existence. Even as he was in flesh, he felt their spirits were still intertwined. Her existence would never fade as long as he remembered her.

A faint knock on his door averted his attention. He looked back to the horizon, hoping that whoever was there would give up and leave him be. After a few moments he knew someone was behind him. He turned to see his mother with a solemn look on her face.

"How are you my son?" She said warily, knowing that even if he lied they would both know the truth.

"I am here, and she is not."

He needn't say anymore to her for her to understand. She slowly walked closer to him, lightly touching his arm.

"I know you and your father spoke earlier today," Thor intended to interrupt her, to tell her he did not mean any of it, to spare her. But she put her finger to his lips to stop him, "And I think you were right."

He looked surprised, but let his mother continue, "Your father never treated you and your brother equally. And a feel that it could of all been avoided if I had just…" Thor had to stop her then.

"Mother, it was not you. You were there, for both of us. Loki knows it too."

"I do hope so. Regardless of what has happened, I still love him as my own. He will always be my youngest boy." Tears started to fall from Frigga's face as Thor held his mother close. They both had a lot of guilt in matters of Loki, Frigga more so than Thor.

"I'm sorry Thor, I came here for intentions other than to cry all over you." They both smiled. "But, I know you have a lot on your shoulders and I feel that if you do not seek closure you will never be able to move forward. You deserve to be happy. We want to see you happy."

"I don't know how I can. Without her, I feel as if nothing will be alright."

"I know I did not know her as well as I would have liked to, but I know she would have liked to know that you did not hold yourself back because of her."

"I know she would have felt that way too."

"Then go to her."

Thor looked at his mother, puzzled.

"If you visit her home and see where she has been laid to rest, maybe it will bring you peace. You know the elves have been searching for someone to rule them; maybe you can give your assistance. I think Skadi would have liked that very much." Frigga felt her son shudder when she said Skadi's name, and she tightened her grip on him.

"Maybe I shall." He really wasn't sure if this was something he wanted to do. He had always wondered where they buried her and what kind of ceremony she had been given. But he did not want to be faced with the proof that she really was gone from him forever. But he figured foe his mother and his friends he would do it. It would show he was moving on.

"Alright mother, I will do it. I will go."

"Thank you Thor." She gave him an earnest kiss on the cheek.

"Who will take over while I am gone? Asgard will be safe when I am gone?"

"Yes, of course! Your father and I have done well without you before, silly boy."

"I'm sorry, I m still getting used to this."

"I know you are. You have done well for Asgard, but now you must do this for yourself." Thor nodded in agreement. "Now, get some sleep, we will make preparations tomorrow."

After Frigga left him for the night Thor knew he would not sleep, not now that he knew he would see her home. He felt excitement at seeing where she grew up, but also trepidation because she never held fond memories of her childhood. Sleep captured him quickly, drowning him with dreams of Skadi and where she spent her life. He would see where she once lived and where she is now laid to rest, and he wasn't sure if it would help him at all.

* * *

A few weeks had passed while preparations were made for Thor to go to Alfheim. Surprisingly, he was more than welcomed by the people from the news of his visit. He hoped he could set a better example of Asgard then his father had. He was just as nervous too. He wanted to show that they could be trusted allies.

Before Thor left, he went to see Loki. He found him sitting in a dark corner with a book in his lap. Without looking up Loki knew his brother was there.

"Come to say goodbye brother?"

"Yes. I'm going to Alfheim to make another truce, a better one."

"Is that the only reason?"

"You know it's not"

"Well then I do hope you find some closure." Loki said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Thor knew his brother didn't mean it, but he would take it. He didn't wish to bring anymore between them. Thor learned to ignore the jabs Loki took to him, which irritated Loki immensely. Though he was careful not to show it was working. _Kill with kindness is what they always say._

"Was there something else you wanted Thor?" Loki sneered, he didn't have many visitors, at all, except for Thor and Frigga and a few guards to give him what he requested. But when he had visitors he realized how much he loved his solitude.

"Yes Loki, there is. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Loki couldn't help but laugh. "What have you to be sorry for Thor?"

"For everything I have done to wrong you. And for not seeing how father treated you." Thor saw Loki stiffen, but it had to be said.

"Have a little heart to heart with the old man did you?" Loki pressed his lips in a thin line to keep from grimacing.

"You can say that. It was more like me telling him he was a disappointment as a father to both of us."

Loki couldn't help but laugh at loud, this was too good to be true. "And what did the Allfather say to that? I imagine he threatened to go into Odinsleep again."

They were both smiling now. They both felt the connection at the revelation at who their father was as a man. Though neither of them liked it very much, they felt closer to each other.

"Not quite. I'm sure he thought of it though." Thor told his brother. Loki smiled against his better judgment. It seemed they both underestimated one another.

"I'm glad." Was all Loki would say.

"Is that an apology?" Thor pretended to be stunned, he knew his brother well enough that he'd never apologize for anything. He just wanted to tease him a bit, it reminded him when they were young and they didn't have so much responsibility thrust upon them.

"Don't push your luck."

Thor nodded with a grin and turned to walk away.

"Be careful brother." That was the last thing he heard from Loki as he left the dungeons to leave for Alfheim.

* * *

Thor readied himself in the observatory. He was as nervous as ever, probably more nervous than he had ever felt in his life. He gave a nod to Heimdall to let him know he was ready. The observatory jolted with energy as it spun, positioning itself for Thor's destination. With a quick pull and a short journey through space and time he arrived on Alfheim. He steadied himself on unfamiliar ground as he took in his surroundings. He was greeted by one man. An older man, who was obviously an elf, dressed in robes draping from his shoulders and arms. They dragged behind him as he approached Thor. To Thor he looked like an ethereal being with no life, his face devoid of all emotion. The only feature that gave away the old man's age was his wrinkles and aging skin. He had little to no hair left on his head. And his ears were slightly pointed at the tops. A feature he remembered Skadi did not possess, one which separated her from the rest of her race.

As the old man approached closer, Thor had the sinking feeling in his stomach that he was not as welcomed as he thought he was. This visit, he knew, would not go as planned. Until the old man did something he thought he was not capable of doing, he smiled. In that instant Thor's fears were forgotten.

"We are so happy that you are here your highness." As he approached Thor he grabbed his hand in both of his to show his gratitude. He treated Thor as if he was of their race, even as his own son, or at least that's how he felt. "We are honored and grateful for what you have done for us."

"I have done nothing."

"And a modest king you are, a rarity. Forgive me, my name is Onar, I am an elder."

"I am grateful to you and your people for accepting me into your home. I hope I can assist you in any way I can."

"It is us who are grateful. For restoring our homeland to us and returning Svarthalf to us so he could receive his just punishment. Any other leader would have disposed of a traitor without a second thought. You are wise beyond your years."

"It is new to me." Thor smiled, earning a smile in understanding from the elder.

"And for returning the Lady Skadi to us. She gave her life for her people, and we worship her like a goddess. The people loved her."

_So did I_, Thor thought. He tried to smile, but Onar saw the change in him. "Come, I will take you to the palace. We will get started immediately, if that is all right for you."

"Yes of course, please lead the way."

Thor followed Onar through a passageway that seemed to be covered with rock and twisting branches. They had to be led with a torch.

"Are we underground?"

"Yes, we have tunnels that lead us to the palace and the markets and such. It is a new development that has come about." He stopped to turn to Thor, studying him. "You are not familiar with Alfheim are you?"

Thor merely shook his head. It was true Odin never spoke of the elves very much. Never a word was mentioned about what they or their homeland was like. Thor felt foolish for being so ignorant. He wished he had asked Skadi more about her life. He would fix that now.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of walking ahead of us, I shall fill you in." Onar said happily.

"That is very kind of you." Thor said.

Onar continued to walk, "Now where should I begin, you know of course the history of the Asgard/Alfheim war?" He was talking mostly to himself at this point, so Thor said nothing, just continued to follow him. "Well, as soon as your father left us, ridding us of our powers, it opened up all the evil that we have successfully concealed over the centuries. We could no longer control the beasts that have inhabited our world. We resorted to having to travel underground. It kept us safe long enough, until the beasts caught on. Did you know we have dragons?" Thor shook his head, he really had never heard of there ever being dragons on Alfheim. His father had failed to mention it. "Well we do. Nasty things. There's no more now of course, but they were here none the less. And soon Svarthalf had to think of another way to rid the beasts from killing us all. I remember it so well. He spoke of an army so great, that it would never be defeated. I had no Idea what army he was speaking of. But I soon found out. I learned pretty early on what the Lady Skadi was. I tried to protect her as best as I could. I knew it was wrong, what her father was doing to her. He was determined to make more like her. Never succeeded though. It was all put on poor Skadi's shoulders, she would have done anything for us. Everyone loved her you know. She was a sweet soul. The people hated Svarthalf even more for what he was doing to her. But what could they do? They feared him, and as wrong as it was, she was the one keeping us safe. She defeated most of the beasts and monsters that would have destroyed us. We still travel underground though, the atmosphere has turned for the worst. We can no longer live in the conditions that the air has turned to. Who knew that dragon breath was key to our survival? We didn't. If we had known, well, it would have turned out a lot different. And then Svarthalf planned to take Asgard, he figured a home for a home was only fair. But then, you know the rest."

Thor was amazed to find out so much about a world that he had once never cared about. There were so many things that made Alfheim seem like a wonderful story his mother would have told him. Knowing that Skadi was a part of this made him miss her all the more. He loved hearing how much she did for her people and how much they loved her in return. If only she had known.

It seemed like he and Onar had walked for miles until they came to a steel door that was covered in runes and passages in a language that he couldn't read. Onar held his hand up to the runes, tracing the design with his finger, chanting. Soon little embers of light appeared from his touch. The door shifted as it moved inward to reveal a brightly lit passageway. They were both met by two other elves that also had welcoming smiles on their faces.

"It sure took you long enough Onar. Was he bothering you with his chatter?" One elf said to Thor.

He was a younger one by the look of him. Thor could tell he was saying this in jest as Onar countered in reply. "If he _was_ bothered he has enough manners to keep it to himself, unlike others."

The other elf held his hands up in surrender. He was no match for Onar's wisdom. Thor could see the respect Onar had from the way the two other elves greeted Onar back. When their attention was turned to Thor he suspected they were elders also.

"Thor, this is Hrid and Ector. They are elders also, the youngest of us yet."

Thor bowed in greeting and asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with what it is that you do. What is your primary purpose to your homeland?"

"You mean to tell me with all his chatter he forgot to mention himself? That's not like you Onar." Said Ector, smiling at the old elf.

"We were on another topic of discussion thank you very much," He said to the younger elders. Now turning his attention to Thor he said, "Forgive me Thor, but we are keepers of what is left of the elf's life source. Hrid here, protects what is left of our powers. And Ector is in charge of political matters. And I am the protector of our history. In short I am a very important librarian. I make sure our books, manuscripts, and important documents are kept safe."

Thor nodded in understanding. "And who protects the people?"

"Well that is why we need your help. Without an heir, we don't know who to lead us. Normally the next in line would be a cousin or even a great uncle, but there is no one. After we sentenced Svarthalf to eternal oblivion and then what happened to Skadi, we were at a loss." Hrid informed Thor so he was up to date.

Thor nodded, "Well let us get started shall we."

Thor was led by the elders through the palace. Because of the conditions they were living in, every window, door, and opening was sealed shut. The darkened palace seemed to be carved from a rock. So much detail throughout showed the skill of the elves. The arches and passage ways showed the enormity of the palace, and that the elves had once lived in luxury. Thor noticed their light and energy source came from different species of plants he had never seen before. They glowed brightly with colors of pink and gold. They were scattered throughout the palace, in every corner and door way. Some had even begun to grow up the walls and archways in twisting vines, illuminating the dark fortress with more brilliant light.

"Is this how you receive your light source?" Thor asked no one in particular. It was Ector that answered.

"And our energy. It was the Lady Skadi who thought of it. She was quite brilliant." He beamed with a smile.

"Yes, I'm learning more about her now that I wished I had known before…before." All three elder's noticed the tone in Thor's voice, but didn't question it. They continued to walk to their hall. When they entered Thor was surprised to see that this was also their library. There were towers and towers of shelves, littered with books and scrolls. From floor to ceiling you couldn't look anywhere without seeing some kind of paper with writing on it.

"How far back does your history go?" Thor bent his neck trying to take in all that was around him.

"Awhile, I believe we were writing our philosophy even before your ancestors were born." Onar informed Thor, admiring the awe on Thor' face.

Thor smiled. He couldn't believe how wrong his father had been. He realized now how much his father feared the elves. He would prove to the elves that the Asgardians were not was his father had surely made them out to be.

"Shall we get to work?" Thor gestured to the library, asking the elders for permission to proceed.

They quickly got to work, going through years and years of history and family lineage to see if there was anyone they could call upon to take the part of their ruler. Hours and hours were spent pouring over the documents that held so much history. There was no indication of who could take the place on the thrown.

"There is nothing here indicated that would say what would happen in a case of no lineage." Thor said frustrated.

"There wouldn't be, would there? After all, the elves had been the strongest race. We never anticipated something like this would happen." Onar said, also feeling the weight of the situation on his shoulders.

"It seems you will have to start anew. Make new traditions on who's to rule your people."

"That is what we feared. But what course shall we take?"

"I'm not sure." Thor said as he sat down looking over the table that was littered with paper dating back to centuries before he was born. "I really have no idea."

Onar sensed everyone was tired, especially Thor. He worked diligently with the elders to try and help them. "Perhaps we should retire for the night, we will pick this up again tomorrow."

Hrid and Ector nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Thor said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Come, I will show you to your quarters." Onar led Thor away from the library.

When Onar stopped in front of a door, indicating this is where he would be staying he said, "Thank you Thor, I will get you in the morning, but not too early." Onar winked at him, knowing the Asgardian probably needed to sleep through the better part of the morning.

Thor nodded in thanks, "I will see you tomorrow Onar."

Thor was left by himself in his room. He took no time admiring his space, but quickly found the bed and rid himself of his clothes. He fell asleep quickly. For once he did not think of Skadi or even dream of her. For the first time in months he had a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Thor woke by himself the next morning. No servant or maid came to wake him to start his day. He opened his eyes lazily, confused as to why it was so dark. The little illuminated plant across the room reminded him of where he was. He rose from the bed, not wanting to make the elders wait any longer than they might have. He thought it strange why he hadn't seen any one other then the elders. He made sure to ask them when he found them. He put on some clothes and left his room hoping they wouldn't mind him coming to look for them. He made his way back to the library where he found just Onar sitting over the papers from the previous night.

"I hope I didn't oversleep." Thor said, startling Onar.

"No not at all. It's hard to keep track of time when you're kept in darkness. We've learned to not follow time, it suites us better."

"I see. And where is everyone? I haven't seen a soul, save for you, Hrid and Ector."

"There is not much of our race left. Those that are here live in the villages and in the market. But there aren't many who work in the palace anymore. There's really no point."

Thor understood, "Shall we get started?"

"Actually there's something I would like to show you before we begin."Onar stood to lead Thor out of the library.

Thor followed Onar through many halls and up many staircases. He still couldn't believe how vast this palace was. They made it to a pair of massive doors that reached up to the ceiling. Onar pushed them open revealing a brightly lit room. Thor had to shield his eyes at the brightness. It was as if Onar had opened a window to the outside. Thor adjusted his eyes at the invasion. Once he looked around he could see that this room was a haven for plant life, where they grew all their flowers, trees, and other forms of plant life. Every plant fed off the others energy, creating a self reliant energy source.

"This is incredible." Thor muttered. He could see that this room went up for miles.

"We are very proud of what Skadi had accomplished for us. We treasure it."

"Can you take me to her?"

"She's right through here." Onar led Thor through the foliage, deep into the massive room. They were soon surrounded by flowers of the most beautiful hues. They could no longer see any of the room around them, just the self sustaining garden. Onar led Thor to a flower that hung in the air, weightless it floated as if hung by an invisible thread. Thor knew it was Skadi's, it glowed the color of her eyes. But the flower did her no justice. Onar left Thor to himself, though he didn't notice his departure. Thor held his hand out to touch the flower, the flower responded by illuminating brighter and extending itself to return Thor's touch. He could feel her, and smell of her in the flower. His eyes glistened. He was aware of her presence and realized he had forgotten how it felt to touch her. He basked in the moment as the flower twinkled and sparked with life.

"Hello Thor."

He stiffened in fear. It couldn't be. He dared not look behind him. This was a trick, some sort of spell conjured by the flower. But he looked, his mind fought his body as he turned to see if it were true. She was standing there, looking exactly as she had the day he sent her home. Even in death she was full of life. Her lips were the same shade red as her cheeks when she blushed. Her auburn hair hung around her like a veil showing her pale complexion. And her eyes, Thor's favorite part, glistened brighter then the flower that tried to emulate her. He could get lost in the blue abyss that was her eyes. That's what it felt like now, he was drowning in her presence. He still couldn't believe it. He fell to his knees in shock.

It was barely a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear, "Skadi." Thor breathed.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you'd said my name again. Thor it really is me." Skadi moved in front of Thor kneeling with him. She touched his face gently. He responded by grabbing her hand to his face, making sure she was real. He closed his eyes at the touch.

"How is this possible? I saw you die. There was no breath in you." Thor took his other hand and reached out to touch her. She beamed with joy as he felt her.

"My father killed the wolf in me. I was lost. If it wasn't for you sending me back, I would have never been saved. That flower," She nodded to the blue flower they were kneeling under, Thor didn't take his gaze from her, for fear she would disappear, "is my life line to this world. It gives me strength."

"Why didn't you tell me? All these months without a word. You don't know how much I've suffered knowing you were lost to me forever."

"I know, I wanted to tell you Thor, so badly. The elders thought it unwise. They weren't sure how your father would have taken the news of me coming back from the dead. I'm so sorry."

"No I'm sorry, that you still live in fear. You're very existence keeps you in hiding. I can assure you that I will never let any harm come to you. And this time I mean it."

"I know you will Thor, but it was meant to happen. The curse is now broken thanks to my father. He unknowingly saved my life."

Thor held Skadi closer until she was sitting in his lap. Without hesitation he took her lips between his in a searing kiss. For so long he dreamt of her kiss, but he now realized it was nothing compared to the real thing. They sat for most of the day in that room in each other's arms. Never wanting the moment to end. They talked of little things. He told her what happened to Loki, how Asgard had been under his rule, and his trepidations about being king.

"Thor I told you, you should not doubt yourself. You are a fine King. The best so far I think." She smiled still in his embrace.

"I feel better now knowing that you are alive." He thought to himself for a moment and then asked. "Will you come back with me?"

"You know I can't."

Thor laid his head on her breast. She continued, "Alfheim needs a ruler. And now that I don't have to hide I can take my place on the thrown. I wish more than anything to leave with you, but I cannot leave my people. Not now."

"You will make a great queen." He said looking up at her.

"You think so? I'm frightened that I cannot help them."

"You've already helped them more than anyone. Onar told me everything."

"He exaggerates."

"I don't think so. They worshipped you even before you were a queen. They will follow you anywhere."

"That's what scares me. What if I make a mistake?"

"Expect it to happen. But I know your people will be by your side no matter what."

"And you? Will you be by my side?"

"Always."

She giggled, "I think we just strengthened the truce."

He kissed her, "Yes my love, we did." They came together for another kiss. This time more fervently. Both craving more touches and caresses from the other. Thor gently grazed her lip with his tongue and she obligingly let him enter her mouth. She returned the gesture surprising Thor. He let his hands roam over her body, feeling the heat and desire emanate from under her dress. She sighed in between kisses as he laid his hand on her breast, squeezing ever so slightly. His other hand found the wanting in between her legs. The touch sent a jolt through her body, feeling tingles in her toes and fingers. She broke away from him, panting, as she looked into his eyes.

"Come with me." She rose from him holding her hand out to assist him up. She held his hand as she led him to a place he hadn't been before. She entered a room, but before they could cross the threshold he halted her step to turn her towards him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you. Come on." She pulled him all the way into the room.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"My room. I think we should strengthen the truce a little further." She grinned at him. He smiled back as he knew where her intentions lied. He brought her closer in another burning kiss. He thrust the door closed behind her. He was going to make sure neither of them left her room until the truce was _thoroughly _ strengthened.

The End


End file.
